


Me Cambiaste La Vida

by ElChicoDeLaBufandaRoja



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV), Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, Eternal Sterek, Love, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 51,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23706451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElChicoDeLaBufandaRoja/pseuds/ElChicoDeLaBufandaRoja
Summary: Para Stiles las cosas que creyó tener, se esfumaron con aquel engaño de la persona que pensó que amaba.El destino le tenia algo mejor, conocer a Derek y a su hijo y dejarse cuidar y curar las heridas que el desamor le había dejado.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter One

No sabía cómo sentirse, muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza y más lagrimas salían sin pedir permiso, nublando tanto su vista como sus emociones. No podía creer que la persona a la que le había entregado el corazón, justo una semana antes de casarse lo hubiera traicionado. En realidad, no fue justo ese día, aquel idilio a sus espaldas llevaba más tiempo del que preferiría no ahondar.

Dolía horrible, como si le hubieran arrancado parte de su alma y la que había quedado enganchado a su cuerpo quedara a carne viva. Agradecía haberse enterado, antes de cometer el error más grande en su vida. Era mejor que le sacaran la venda de los ojos de una vez a seguir estando en una historia llena de engaños.

Acelero más haciendo que la velocidad sobrepasara el limite exigido. Escucho como por milésima vez el teléfono sonaba viendo aquel nombre que jamás querría ver en su vida, tomo el celular y sin pensarlo lo tiro hacia la carretera, acelerando más de lo que debía y viendo el paisaje ponerse más borroso conforme pasaba por la carretera.

-Esto se siente de la mierda –sollozo limpiando sus lágrimas con fuerza con la manga de su suéter – Eres una mierda Theo, yo te amaba maldito idiota.

Tomo la botella que tenía en el portavaso, dándole un gran sorbo sintiendo como raspaba cuando pasaba por su garganta y carraspeaba un poco. El chico empezó a reír sin control, ya no sabía que sentía en realidad, el alcohol le había nublado por completo. Alzo la voz cantando la canción que sonaba en la radio, sintiéndose tan identificado que soltó lágrimas.

Negó con la cabeza dándole vuelta de nueva cuenta a toda la situación en la que estaba envuelto, sabía que tenía que dar explicaciones después de aquel arrebato que estaba teniendo. Lo que ahora quería era alejarse por un tiempo y no saber de nadie, ni siquiera de su familia.

De repente se sintió muy cansado, le empezaba a cobrar factura su inestabilidad mental y el alcohol consumido, ya nada importaba en realidad, su vida se había roto justo ese dia.

En un momento de pequeña lucidez abrió los ojos dándose cuenta que estaba en el carril contrario y a distancia podía ver como un carro se acercaba – Mierda – con sus sentidos entorpecidos apenas logró esquivar el carro. Solo un pequeño calculo mal hecho y salio de la carretera sintiendo el suelo terrenoso y tratando de maniobrar.

El freno por alguna razón no funcionaba – ¡funciona maldita cosa! – se topó con una gran piedra que le hizo perder el equilibrio del auto y dar vueltas. Había perdido la carretera, ya no sabía dónde estaba y sentía como golpeaba con todo a su alrededor. Algo pego en su frente y justo en ese momento el carro se detuvo.

Se sentía aturdido, Trato de moverse, pero el cuerpo entero le dolía – ¡Ayuda, que alguien me ayude! – toco su frente descubriendo que tenía sangre.

Volteo hacia la ventana que se encontraba con el vidrio hecho añicos dándole una entrada de aire - ¡hay alguien por ahí! – la borrachera se le había bajado de golpe y la adrenalina brotaba de su cuerpo, manteniéndolo alerta.

Sintió como su visión se iba apagando y como todo daba vueltas, tarto de usar su voz una última vez más, en vano. Hasta que todo se fundió a negro.

.....

La vista desde la oficina del edificio donde trabajaba su novio, era espectacular. Era una de las cosas que más le gustaba cuando iba a visitar al hombre, ambos, una delicia a la vista. Aparte de que esas cuatro paredes habían sido testigos de muchas cosas entre ellos dos. Stiles le dio un sorbo a la copa de vino.

-mi amor ya solo firmo estos últimos documentos y nos vamos. – el castaño asintió volteando a ver a Theo. Porte elegante y masculino, un ejemplar de revista. – Solo los leo rápidamente y seré todo tuyo.

-No hay prisa, la reservación en el restaurante está hecha a tu nombre hace tiempo, no te preocupes. – el hombre se acercó al joven robándole un beso antes de sentarse en su escritorio y abrir las carpetas.

En menos de cinco minutos la pareja ya estaba saliendo del edificio, recibiéndoles la oscuridad de la noche. El empresario abrió la puerta para que su novio entrara de copiloto y meterse rápido para ir al punto de reunión. Con suerte de que el tráfico no fuera un problema, llegarían a tiempo.

La familia de ambos, ya estaban en el punto de encuentro que habían quedado para reunirse, cuando ellos iban entrando al restaurante, saludando a todos. Stiles se dejó guiar por su novio, para tomar los últimos lugares que se encontraban vacíos en la gran mesa. El castaño estaba sorprendido ya que no se esperaba a más personas más que ellos dos.

-Tranquilo Stiles, solo tenía ganas de cenar en familia, eso es todo. – el hombre le quitó hierro al asunto dándole un beso corto en los labios al joven.

Todo sigue su curso, la cena se llevó de manera normal, entre pláticas del patriarca de los Stilinski y su novio por negocios. Stiles se dedicó mayormente a cosas de la asociación con su madre, a finando detalles, sobre los nuevos donativos que recibirían de extranjeros.

Entonces Theo tomo la copa que tenía en la mesa y la hizo sonar para que todos le prestaran atención – Hola a todos. Gracias por venir, agradezco mucho la presencia de cada uno de ustedes en este momento. – el empresario carraspeo antes de seguir. – Los he citado a todo aquí por una razón muy importante, una que cambiara mi vida completamente. 

Todos los presentes empezaron a murmurar entre ellos, tratando de sacar alguna buena razón. Stiles solo miraba a su novio hablar y conforme seguía, las cosas se iban poniendo muy raras. Entonces Theo saco se hinco delante de el de buenas a primeras. Causando que todos guardaran silencio. El castaño tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, viendo al hombre que tenia de frente, mientras le tomaba las manos y le sonreía. 

-Planee esto por mucho tiempo, pero antes tenía que prepararlo, para que fuera inolvidable, desde chicos, yo sabía que tu serias alguien importante en mi vida. – el castaño escuchaba todo emocionado, sentía sus manos temblar. - Nos llevábamos mal, pero me di cuenta que era un idiota, Tu solo me has dado cosas buenas y por eso es que después de pasar mucho tiempo en pareja y saber que esto es muy real ¿te quieres casar conmigo?

El empresario saco una cajita negra del saco que portaba, para ponerla a la vista de ambos, para abrirla y dejar ver un anillo de oro blanco con alguna inscripciones y detalles que la hacían ver hermoso. Stiles miro al hombre sonriendo y quedando en shock.

-Claro que acepto ¡Sí! – dijo el castaño saliendo de su estupor, su ahora prometido lo tomo de las mejillas y lo miro a los ojos, antes de darle un beso.  
Todos en la mesa aplaudieron llenos de felicidad, mientras miraban como el empresario sacaba el anillo de la caja y se lo ponía al joven, una escena de amor, digna de ver. Después la feliz pareja se dio un beso más sellando el momento. Fueron felicitados por cada uno de ellos. Al poco tiempo la prensa lanzaba la noticia de su unión 

...

Sentía como era arrastrado, no sabía si era un sueño o la realidad, tenía ligeros momentos donde su mente parecía estar funcionando a medias. Como alguien tomaba su cuerpo y lo cargaban sintiendo el movimiento de alguien.

Sentía calor y su cuerpo sudado, visiones de un cuarto hecho de madera, y la sensación de manos tocando y acariciando sus brazos, su frente y cara. Escuchaba voces que no lograba reconocer. Era tal su lucha por recuperar la conciencia que no sabía en que dia estaba o si habían pasado horas siquiera, estaba ajeno al mundo.

Hasta que abrió los ojos, a primera instancia no sabía si en realidad estaba soñando o estaba consiente, no después de todo el debate mental que había tenido para recuperar la conciencia. Miraba hacia un techo de madera y sentía el clima un poco frio, siendo opacado por una fuente de calor que aun desconocía.

Trato de mover sus extremidades, carraspeo al sentir que se le hacía un poco difícil tener movimientos en sus manos. Escucho el ruido leve de unos pasos que iba en incremento cuando más se acercaban a él, poniéndolo un poco nervioso.

Entonces vio a un niño, el infante lo miraba con mucho detenimiento, después estiro su mano para tocarle la frente. Trago saliva sintiendo la respiración del niño en su cara mientras lo examinaba. Vio como el niño sonreía un poco y le acariciaba el cabello.

-Al parecer te has puesto bueno ¿Puedes levantarte? – quiso contestarle, pero al momento de hablar sintió ganas de toser, ahora si se movió y se sentó en la cama – tranquilo iré por papa.

Su garganta se sentía rasposa, necesitaba agua. Vio como el niño regresaba corriendo con un vaso de agua entregándoselo para tomarla a tragos pequeños. Era un alivio sentir como el líquido pasaba y le quitaba la sensación de hormigueo, poco a poco pudo controlar su ataque.

-Gracias por el agua me ha servido – El niño asintió mirándolo fijamente, como si fuera algo muy interesante de ver.

-papa vendrá enseguida, está un poco ocupado – asintió tratando de respirar tranquilamente, se volvió a acostar, pues le empezó a doler el cuerpo entero – Tranquilo todo está bien.

-Gracias, eso trato de hacer – ahora que había pasado todo aquello, se dedicó a mirar la habitación. Un cuarto grande de madera, al parecer una cabaña, con chimenea y una ventana que daba al exterior y por donde entraba la luz del sol - ¿Dónde estoy?

-Pues estas en casa, papa te encontró en tu carro, me dijo que tuviste un accidente o algo asi – el niño se sentó en el banquito que estaba a un lado de la cama mirando al chico.

De pronto las imágenes de lo que había pasado antes de tener aquel accidente, se tocó la frente sintiendo que tenía curaciones, de hecho, en todo el cuerpo. Después se dio cuenta que el pie derecho lo tenía escayolado, era más que evidente que se lo había roto. Suspiro tratando de despejarse su cabeza.

...

Después de un rato donde tanto el como el menor se quedaron en silencio, empezó a dormitar y a sumirse otra vez ante el cansancio. Escucho como unos pasos más pesados de lo que había escuchado cuando recién despertó, se acercaban a la habitación. Se espantó el sueño poniéndose las manos en la cara y dándose ligeras palmadas.

Vio como un hombre bastante alto y de semblante serio entraba y miraba su estado, después miro al niño y le hizo una seña, el menor salio asintiendo sin decir nada, el hombre lo miro irse y volvió a dirigir la mirada al chico que estaba en la cama.

-Veo que ya despertaste – camino hasta tomar el banco y sentarse – ¿te sientes bien?

-En realidad, no lo se – ni siquiera sabía en donde estaba ni que dia era – Al parecer tú fuiste quien me auxilio y saco del carro.

El hombre asintió mirando un poco la chimenea – llegué a tiempo, estabas muy lastimado, de eso ya ha pasado una semana y media – el joven adolorido abrió los ojos, al parecer había estado inconsciente un buen tiempo – perdón si no te llevamos al hospital, pero murmurabas que no querías que supieran sobre ti y después de tanto pensarlo decidí creer en tus palabras.

Sintió un pinchazo recordando la razón del porque a lo mejor pudo decir esas cosas – gracias por cuidar de mí, y sobre lo del hospital, no te preocupes veo que han cuidado de mi por cierto no se tu nombre aún.

-Lo siento, primero quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien – el hombre carraspeo mirando al chico con algo de pena – Mi nombre es Derek Hale, tu nombre ya lo sé, te llamas Stiles espero no te moleste, pero tenía que asegurarme de saber quién eras y por eso tome tu cartera prestada.

-No te preocupes comprendo, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo – Stiles se quedó ensimismado pensando en mucho y en nada al mismo tiempo, seguía demasiado aturdido.

El hombre carraspeo llamando la atención del chico – lo bueno que has despertado, debes de tener hambre después de estar desconectado un buen tiempo – sus tripas sonaron ligeramente dándole la razón a las palabras de Derek – ven te ayudare a incorporarte, necesitas alimento, para recomponerte mejor.

Estiro los brazos dejándose hacer – gracias, por todo, pudiste haber pedido ayuda, pero veo que me has ayudado – el otro negó.

-No podía dejarte ahí, no después de cómo te veías – tomo la mano del chico – yo no soy como los demas, aparte mi hijo no me lo perdonaría.

...

Estaba sentado en la mesa, el niño que había visto en la habitación se encontraba en la misma mesa mirándolo mientras esperaban la comida – ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Me llamo Isaac y tengo 5 años – estiro su manita levantando todos los dedos, sonrió por la acción hecha por el niño – tú debes tener muchos años.

Se rio sin poder contenerse y ganándose una reprimenda de su propio cuerpo, gimiendo un poco por el dolor – algo hay de eso, tengo 25 años – el niño abrió los ojos.

Stiles no tardo en reír por la expresión del niño, como extrañaba tener esa inocencia. Las consecuencias de crecer, te hacían ver una realidad cruda, a la que se tuvo que enfrentar un poco más sin la ayuda de sus padres presentes en su vida. Vio como el hombre que lo había ayudado a bajar a la planta baja salía de la cocina con varios platos que dejo sobre la mesa. El apetito de joven escayolado se abrió sin pensarlo.

El hombre sonrió mirando a su hijo y después al otro – acostumbramos a orar antes de comer, espero no te moleste – el chico negó sin pensarlo, el tambien lo hacía, su nana le había impuesto es costumbre – Isaac deja de mover los pies, podrías lastimar al chico.

-Lo siento, no pensé que fuera a hacerlo – el niño sonrió apenado y junto las manos en la mesa para empezar con la oración, viendo como sus mejillas se coloreaban un poco de rojo.

Derek tambien junto las manos y espero a que el otro tambien lo hiciera, con los tres concentrados espiritualmente, agradecieron por tener aquellos alimentos que a la vista de Andre se veían deliciosos y hacían a su estómago rugir. Después de hacer las plegarias, el niño tomo la comida.

El mayor de los tres lo iba a reprender, pero Stiles hizo un gesto con la mano, para que no le dijera nada a Isaac, era un niño, no podría hacerle eso. Se dispuso a agarrar una pieza de pollo y la mordió sintiendo que su lengua, corrección todo su cuerpo se sentía agradecido por eso, contuvo un gemido de satisfacción, no quería hacer el ridículo frente a los otros dos.

-Espero sea de tu gusto, lo hice a riesgo de que fueras algo asi como un vegetariano o lo que sea – Stiles negó tomando una servilleta para limpiarse las comisuras de los labios.

-no te preocupes, no tengo nada de esas cosas en mis limites alimenticios – sonrió agradecido por la preocupación y siguió comiendo, dejando al hombre un poco descolocado.

...

Stiles se encontraba en la sala viendo como el otro dia pasaba, no tenía la intención de hacer frente a sus problemas todavía, no después de cómo había acabado todo. Dejo que su mente escondiera eso en lo más profundo, no quería pensar en eso. Sonrió viendo como el hombre que lo había ayudado se sentaba en el sillón de enfrente y dejaba su cartera en la mesa de estar.

-Estoy algo confuso todavía, la verdad es que siento que estoy en un pozo del que estoy tratando de salir y es muy difícil hacerlo – el hombre lo miro contemplando las expresiones del chico, una miraba que lo taladraba - me iba a casar y me entera que mi novio de 5 años me ha sido infiel.

Derek abrió un poco los ojos, un milisegundo antes de volver a su expresión neutral – vaya eso debe de ser un golpe muy duro – asentí automáticamente sin darme cuenta.

Ahora me encontraba en casa de un hombre al que apenas conocía y me daba asilo y se había preocupado por mi sin pedirlo – siento haber importunado asi, el accidente fue totalmente mi culpa – se sentía muy apenado de repente.

El dueño de la casa sonrió mirando al chico – Ya te has disculpado muchas veces niño, deberías dar gracias de que estas con vida, si necesitas quedarte más tiempo, lo comprendo y si quieres hablar no dudes en hacerlo – note a que se refería con eso último.

-Gracias – sonrió un poco apenado, levanto la mirada topándose con los ojos de Derek, un color verde y demasiado hipnotizante.

...

El dia prometía ser soleado, a pesar de que estaban en épocas de invierno, por eso era un milagro y beberían aprovecharlo. Veía como el niño corría por todo el pasto, gritando cosas que apenas podía entender. Se dejó contagiar por la felicidad del menor y sin pensarlo tenía una sonrisa boba en la cara.

Isaac había hecho todo lo posible para que en esos tres dias que llevaba despierto después estar inconsciente, no fuera tan tedioso. Se sentaba a platicar con el cuándo el padre del niño se iba de casa, platicaban de todo y nada y se les iban las horas sin darse cuenta, hasta que Derek cruzaba la puerta con el semblante cansado y llevando la comida para cenar y después tomar un merecido descanso. Stiles se sentía con la obligación de ayudar, por lo que preguntaba o más bien tomaba manos a la obra sin consultarlo.

-te dije que no lavaras los trastes, eso es algo que le toca hacer a mi hijo- Derek se acercó sentándose a un lado del chico en la manta que habían puesto – lo vas a mal acostumbrar.

Stiles negó – Es un buen chico, aparte lo hago porque no tengo mucho que hacer, me siento mal de ser un estorbo - estaba manteniéndose muy lejos, es mas no había prendido el móvil después de que el mayor se lo diera.

El mayor de los dos sentados ahí, carraspeo llamando la atención de chico escayolado – para nosotros no eres un estorbo, deja de decir eso, mírate haz tenido un accidente – Derek alzo las cejas dando a entender el punto – lo que ocupas es reposo y cuidarte.

-Me cuesta un poco, aún sigo sintiendo que estoy cambiando su rutina y apenas los conozco – se quejó un poco por el movimiento brusco de su cuerpo. El mayor lo tomo de los hombros.

-tranquilízate, ya después hablaremos sobre eso, ahora disfruta del dia – se quedó mirando al gran hombre que tenía a un lado, después de un rato suspiro resignado –anda prueba las galletas que ha hecho Isaac, al parecer tiene mucha curiosidad por lo que digas.

Sonrió ampliamente agarrando la caja que fue decorada por el niño y tomo una galleta. Al parecer tenia herencia de Derek. Las galletas deliciosas, estaban perfectas y sabían a familia.

...

Ya había pasado una semana y media desde que se encontraba en ese lugar desconocido para él. No sabía en qué parte del mundo se encontraba. Odiaba tener Insomnio y no poder dormir, ya eran pasadas la una de la mañana y el todavía despierto. Se sentó en la cama, después de meditarlo pensó que era una buena idea bajar por un vaso de agua.

Se levantó tomado camino, eso significaba que tenía que bajar a la plata baja y su pie seguía dándole guerra. Esperaba no despertar a nadie al bajar las escaleras. Suspiro antes de bajar el primer escalón y recargándose sobre el barandal, para mantener el equilibrio. Se estaba recuperando poco a poco, no debía tener ansias, pero inevitable en esos momentos en que no quería molestar a nadie, Volvió a tomar otra respiración para seguir su camino.

A mitad de las escaleras se encontraba cansado, en esos momentos era cuando sentía las consecuencias del accidente y el dolor se agudizaba un poco al hacer esfuerzos. Miro hacia el camino restante y se armó de valor.

Al siguiente escalón calculo mal y casi se cae, causando algo de ruido. Miro hacia atrás para cerciorarse de no haber perturbado el sueño de Derek y menos de su simpático hijo.

Después de 5 segundos escucho pasos, al parecer si había despertado a alguien. Miro como el hombre que le había dado techo se acercaba con solo un pantalón desemperezándose y con el pelo por todos lados, se veía cómico. Muy diferente a la persona varonil que veía en el dia.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces despierto a estas horas? – Stiles se mordió el labio mirándolo apenado, causaba muchas molestias en estos dias - ¡Acaso estás loco, que haces en las escaleras!

El menor de los dos se mordió el labio sintiéndose descubierto – no podía dormir, entonces se me ocurrió que era una buena idea ir por un vaso de agua, solo que se me olvido el hecho de que bueno, es obvio – el otro alzo las cejas mirando detenidamente al chico viéndolo batallar para mantenerse en equilibrio. Camino hasta el para ayudarlo a bajar con mayor facilidad.

-debiste haberme llamado, te hubieras evitado bajar, incluso yo podría bajar y venir sin la necesidad que tú te levantaras de la cama – el menor de los dos se sintió algo regañado, pero es que en realidad empezaba a desesperarse.

-bueno, pero es que te vuelvo a decir que no podía dormir, y estar en la cama empezaba a joderme un poco la cabeza y la falta de sueño empieza a cobrarme ya la factura – hizo un puchero, que hasta a Derek le parecía tierno.

Miro hacia la oscuridad de la casa viendo si encontraba el interruptor para encender la luz, se dio por vencido al momento, el sueño seguía en su cabeza – quédate aquí, yo iré por el agua.

El chico asintió, sintiendo como el hombre le revolvía más el pelo de lo que tenía y se alejaba en dirección a la cocina. Al estar solo ahí sin nadie más, empezó a sentirse un poco agobiado, su sentido de paranoia empezaba a revelarse. Gracias al cielo vio como Derek regresaba con dos vasos de agua y le ofreció uno, lo tomo sin pensarlo y bebió el líquido hasta que quedo el vaso vacío, saciando su sed.

El otro se le quedo mirando algo sorprendido por la acción – vaya, al parecer alguien estaba sediento – Stiles respiro un poco sintiéndose mejor ahora -¿quieres que te traiga otro vaso de agua?

-No asi estoy bien, muchas gracias, después no voy a poder dormir por estar pegado al retrete - rio un poco por el comentario y dejándose llevar un poco por el otro hombre, que aún se encontraba pasmado – no quiero corta el ambiente, ¿pero podrías ayudarme con esto y subir?

Derek asintió pasando un brazo por las caderas de Stiles, tensándose por el toque del hombre, no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de contacto, más que con el que era su novio – no te desesperes, podemos tomarnos el tiempo que sea necesario para subir las escaleras – fue interrumpido de sus pensamientos y agradeció eso, no quería recordar cierta parte de su vida que tenía que ver con el casado y con un futuro lleno mentiras y engaños.

Ahora maldecía la mala decisión de su impulsividad, como había podido tomar y manejar a exceso de velocidad. Ya no tenía caso reprenderse por lo que ya había pasado, después de todas las consecuencias estaban ahí, recordándole su hazaña y que no debía volver hacerlo.

Ya se encontraba en el piso de arriba, por muy buena la idea, se había cansado de sobremanera – sea lo que sea que ande rondando por tu cabeza déjalo estar. Eso te causa insomnio – Derek todavía no se deshacía del agarre – debes tratar de relajarte, vamos te llevo al cuarto, ya has tenido tu ración de actividad para caer rendido.

Y como para darle la razón, Stiles empezó a sentir el cuerpo adormeciéndose, debía llegar pronto a la cama, antes de perder los cinco sentidos por completo.


	2. CHAPTER TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disfrutenlo!

Esos dias habían sido iguales a aquel donde Derek y el habían hecho ese pequeño pasea al piso de abajo. Era casi como un ritual diario al que ambos se habían acostumbrado antes de dormir, incluso eso hacía que Stiles se durmiera temprano y recuperara toda la energía del dia.

Sintió como le tocaban la cabeza suavemente intentando despertarlo, gimió un poco al sentir que lo movían un poco más fuerte y se resguardaba más de lo que podía entre las cobijas – Debes despertar, recuerda que hoy checare tu tobillo – conocia esa voz ronca perfectamente bien, pero lo que más llamo la atención fue el hecho de su pie. Eso fue suficiente para levantarse si protestar.

Se tallo los ojos espantando el sueño que aún quedaba rondando sobre su cuerpo y miro al hombre frente a él que estaba sentado sobre la cama con una expresión neutral en el rostro.

-empezaba a pensar que no despertarías, hasta sentí que debía dejarte dormir un poco más, te veías muy cansado – el chico negó, ahora que lo pensaba, era bueno despertar temprano. Después terminaría con flojera todo el dia.

Se quitó las cobijas y con mucho cuidado bajo su pie escayolado para no lastimarlo – no te preocupes, solo que a veces la cama y yo somos muy buenos amigos.

Derek se levantó para tomar un banco que había en la habitación y lo acerco a la cama de manera que pudiera subir el pie de Stiles a su regazo para examinarlo con mayor facilidad – te quitare todo y hare movimientos para ver si el tobillo esta mejor y está curándose de manera adecuada.

Asintió confiando en las palabras del mayor – hazlo rápido antes de que me arrepienta – el otro sonrió por la actitud que tenía, a veces parecía un niño por su forma de actuar ante situaciones asi.

-Tranquilo, prometo que será rápido -, quito los vendajes con cuidado de no lastimar al chico y por ultimo puso la tabla que detenía el pie de cualquier movimiento involuntario. Tenía buena pinta y no se miraba mal, el problema era la lesión del hueso, era la incógnita del momento – ok, moveré el pie lentamente para ver cómo va progresando.

-¿Seguro que no dolerá mucho? – el otro negó volviendo la mirada hacia Stiles – dime ¿Cómo es que sabes mucho sobre esto?

El hombre sonrió siendo consciente de su nerviosismo y quiso distraerlo siguiéndole la plática – tengo algunos estudios en medicina, lo abandoné antes de graduarme, pude hacerlo, pero nose.

-Creo que ahora todo tiene más sentido todo esto – nunca se había parado a pensar como era que lo habían intervenido de tal forma que pudiera tan siquiera salir de todo lo que su cuerpo sufrió, todo era gracias a ese gran hombre que tenía enfrente de él.

Mirándolo ahí tan concentrado, sentía algunas molestias cuando su pie era movido en ciertas posiciones, haciendo que soltara ligeros gemidos de dolor – pues al parecer el pie no se ve inflamado, y tampoco truena tanto, eso indica que se va recuperando bien – Derek miro al chico asintiendo y acariciando la piel expuesta – solo te pondré un vendaje como protección.

Stiles sonrió, eso eran buenas noticias, por fin podría andar sin ningún problema, dentro de poco tiempo – eso quiere decir, que los demas, tambien va por buen camino ¿verdad?

-Tranquilo ahí, que tu pie vaya bien, no quiere decir que lo demas tambien – la emoción le había ganado, definitivamente, necesitaba cargarse de más paciencia, por ahora solo se conformaba por ser feliz porque ya no tenía en el pie todas esas cosas encima.

Suspiro sacando todo el aire en su cuerpo sintiendo como todo se ponía en orden, primero tenía que curarse el mismo, ya después vería con todas las cosas que había dejado pendientes en su casa, con su familia y sobre todo con Theo. Ese hombre era el primero en su lista.

...

Ahora que ya llevaba casi los dos meses cumplidos estando en aquella casa, donde lo habían aceptado sin poner ningún pero, se sentía de una forma rara, no tenía descripción para eso. Se encontraba solo en la cocina, una de las cosas que más le relajaba y hacía en su casa era cocinar. Lo haría como un agradecimiento más a esas dos personas que habían curado sus heridas físicas, las mentales todavía seguían ahí, pero eran las que más tardaban en desaparecer.

Paso un buen tiempo checando toda la alacena, viendo que podría hacer de comer, tenía tiempo suficiente, ya que Derek y el niño llegarían hasta la hora de la comida. Al parecer tenia lo suficiente para hacer algo bueno. Ya podía apoyar el pie derecho en el piso, pero no quitaba la molestia y cojeaba un poco. Eso no era problema para andar por la cocina.

Se metió de lleno en lo que estaba haciendo, tanto que se le fue la noción del tiempo y apenas se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba afuera. Después de un buen rato se acercó a un banco y se sentó en el, ya que su pie empezaba a resentir toda la actividad física y siguió preparando los alimentos. El tiempo se le paso volando y justo cuando iba terminado, escucho unos ruidos y las voces inconfundibles de Isaac y su papa en una conversación muy interesante al parecer.

-Si papa, en la escuela me dijeron, que soy uno de los más inteligentes y que podría llegar a tener una beca, nose que sea, pero suena bien – Stiles sonrió por la inocencia del niño. Pronto se darían cuenta por el olor que tenía la casa que había comida recién hecha.

Escucho unos pasos rondando por la sala, escucho unos pasos más pequeños subir las escaleras – huele genial, Stiles ¿estás en la cocina? – vio como Derek asomaba la cabeza y lo miraba, negó con la cabeza y entro de lleno en la habitación.

-antes de que digas algo, esto lo hago, porque no sabía qué hacer y estar solo aquí no ayuda en mucho – saco los platos para servir la comida y apago la estufa.

-Bueno ya lo has hecho y tal parece que esta delicioso. Por eso no diré nada, te ayudo a servir, estoy que muero de hambre – se puso a un lado Stiles para tomar los platos y ayudarle, al parecer el estofado se veía en su punto.

El chico se veía entusiasmado y feliz de haber hecho algo por aquellos que lo cuidaban a pesar de la extraña situación en la que estaban – subiré con Isaac para que se lave las manos y que deje lo que sea que esté haciendo en su cuarto.

Salio de la cocina escuchando la risa del hombre y deleitándose escuchándola, era una risa grave, pero que hacia fluir las emociones y por consecuencia, contagiaba de felicidad, Stiles subio las escaleras sintiéndose completo en aquel lugar lejos de la ciudad y de todo lo que le rodeo en el pasado, por muy raro que parezca, no extrañaba mucho eso.

Sin querer queriendo se dio cuenta que necesitaba un descanso tanto físico, como mental. No era la mejor idea escapando después de enterarse de la traición de su prometido, pero ahora no se podía quejar. Disfrutaría un poco más de eso.

...

Ese dia era diferente a los demas, Derek le había dicho que su pie estaba mejorando y que ya podía andar sin ningún problema. Eso quería decir que el tiempo en ese lugar se le estaba acabando, y la verdad es que no tenía ganas o más bien se negaba a aceptar tal cosa.

Por lo pronto se conformaba con estar ahí y disfrutar el presente, el móvil lo mantenía apagado y con eso era suficiente para mantenerse apartado del mundo. El frio se sentía más crudo y por lo tanto ocupaba ropa más caliente. Todavía contaba con algo de dinero que traía en la cartera, era suficiente para el pago de un pastel de bodas del que no supo su destino.

Escucho como Isaac entraba en la habitación donde dormía y le tocaba la pierna – ya casi nos vamos ¿estás listo para ir al pueblo a comprar comida – el asintió tomando un suéter que tenía en la cama y que por suerte se salvó en aquel accidente.

-Vamos no hay que hacer esperar a tu padre – salieron y bajaron las escaleras, Derek ya les estaba esperando en la puerta con una sonrisa bien puesta en el rostro. Stiles salio al exterior y respiro el aire frio llenando todo su ser, sintiéndose libre, una sensación que había olvidado ya hace bastante tiempo.

La carretera de pedrería se veía llena de nieve dándole un toque bonito al paisaje, iba de copiloto hablando con Derek sobre el pueblo y que podrían encontrar ahí – al parecer empezara a helar un poco más, necesitaras ropa de invierno, te prestaría la mía, pero te quedaría muy grande. Ya lo hemos intentado en otras ocasiones – Stiles rio recordando la vez que el pelinegro le había proporcionado ropa de él, las más chicas que tenía, digamos que el resultado fue que la ropa le quedaba nadando y los pantalones se le caían, solo compartían camisas de vez en cuando.

-ni me lo recuerdes, queda claro que soy de tallas chicas, ahora probare suerte con la ropa de Isaac – el niño alzo una ceja tratando de comprender lo que estaba diciendo Stiles, Causando la risa de ambos adultos – No te preocupes niño, no robare tu ropa.

Llegaron al pueblo y vieron como todos los habitantes iban y venían con los canastos llenos de comida y otras cosas que apenas y alcanzaba a apreciar, el dia del mercado al aire libre, en realidad parecía una fiesta. Escucho como abrían la puerta del copiloto y le tendían la mano.

-Sé que te encuentra mejor, pero una ayuda extra nunca hace falta. – el chico sonrió y tomo la mano que el otro le extendía. Tenía algo de miedo, no acostumbraba a salir a ese tipo de lugares y más después de pasar mas de dos meses encerrado no te preocupes nos tienes a nosotros.

Miro a Derek dándole las gracias con la mirada, empezaba a sentir cosas que no debería por tan gentil caballero. Lo que menos quería era meterse ese tipo de problemas, es más aseguraría que huía de ellos. Sabía que llegando a casa tenía que dar miles de explicaciones y Theo estaría ahí para insistir en retomar su relación, como si no lo conociera antes, lo podría apostar.

Se encaminaron hacia el bullicio de gente que cruzaba la calle y llegaba a los diferentes puesto que estaban dispersados por toda la acera. En un momento determinado sintió como Derek apoyaba su mano en su espalda baja y le transmitía cierto calor en esa parte del cuerpo.

-No quiero perderlos de vista y entre más cerca mejor – asintió comprendiendo ahora el porqué, igual no debería de haberse alterado, solo que no se esperaba esa acción.

Dejo pasar ese pequeño momento de tensión, y cuando menos pensó la distancia entre los dos de había reducido a nada. Miraban todos los puestos y compraban cosas para comer o que en realidad se necesitaban tener en casa. Al parecer el Derek y su hijo eran conocidos, ya que platicaban con todos, incluso el formaba parte de las pláticas, era como si ya llevaran tiempo de conocerse con los del pueblo.

En uno de los puestos había justo la ropa que el buscaba, no era su estilo, bueno en realidad no podría decirlo ya que nunca lo había probado – Derek vuelvo en un momento, creo que vere por aquí – el hombre se volteo a verlo y asintió para seguir con la plática con la señora de las verduras.

Camino directo y tomo una de las prendas que más le gusto al verla, la admiro, era una sudadera de cuadros, que se usaba suelta, pero que cubría mucho en esos tiempos – mira que hay mucha gente que la ha visto y se ha quedado con las ganas de llevársela.

Stiles volteo mirando a la joven que atendía el puesto, tenía una sonrisa bien puesta – debo admitir que está muy bonita.

-A veces es muy cierto que las prendas están destinadas para ciertas personas, porque esta sudadera se ha quedado, hasta por las razones más absurdas posibles aquí – los dos rieron, al parecer si era raro. Vio como Isaac se acercaba junto a su padre y les enseñaba la prenda.

El niño como todo curioso, tomo la sudadera y la toco hasta con las mejillas – Se ve muy guay, deberías comprarla.

El mayor le secundo asintiendo y quitándole la vestimenta a su hijo devolviéndosela para que la siguiera admirando – son mis favoritas en estos dias, aparte de que son muy cómodas. Margot nos la llevaremos.

-Pero como crees que voy a aceptar eso, ya has hecho mucho por mí – el otro negó sacando el dinero y dándoselo a la chica que lo saludo brevemente.

Derek empezó a reír por la cara atónita del chico - tómalo como un regalo de cortesía de parte de nosotros, anda cierra la boca y sigamos, todavía tenemos mucho que recorrer – no supo a qué hora le habían quitado la sudadera, ahora la tal Margot se la daba en una bolsa ya doblada.

Camino un poco deprisa, sin antes darle las gracias a la amable chica. Alcanzo a Derek y lo tomo del hombro para llamar su atención - ¿Por qué lo has hecho? No tenías por qué hacerlo.

El aludido alzo los hombros restándole importancia al asunto antes de hablar – ya te dije que es un regalo de parte de nosotros, para que cuando estés en tu casa y te la pongas, nos recuerdes a Isaac y a mí. Aparte tu tambien has hecho cosas que no deberías hacer chico, ya deja de quebrarte la cabeza con eso, mejor deberías de ver que es lo que necesitas para la comida que quieres hacer.

...

Ese dia en la noche estaba en el punto de frio más crudo en el que ese año había hecho, al respirar se veía como vaho salía. Stiles se había ataviado con parte de la ropa que se compró en el mercado al aire libre y por supuesto se puso la sudadera que le había regalado Derek. Se encontraba en las escaleras de entrada de la casa, mirando el cielo estrellado, cosa que no se veía estando en la ciudad por las luces y edificios que las difuminaban.

Tenía un café recién hecho entre las manos, al que le daba sorbos de vez en cuando para calentar su alma. Ya estaba totalmente recuperado, solo algunas heridas y su pie seguían en recuperación. A veces las cosas cambiaban sin que uno las pidiera, al parecer eso era lo que le estaba pasando a Stiles, pero no sabía en donde terminaría.

-¿Qué haces afuera? está haciendo mucho frio – el chico volteo escuchando la voz de Derek, quien se sentó a un lado con otra taza de café en la manos.

-Solo quería ver las estrellas, me gusta, solía hacerlo cuando era niño y mi papa nos sacaba a mis hermanos y a mí a la casa familiar de los abuelos – tan solo de recordar eso, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios automáticamente, esos eran muy buenos tiempos.

Tomo un poco del café que se sentía amargo, asi me gustaba, era uno de tantos de los placeres que te daba la vida – a diferencia, yo nací, crecí e hice mi vida aquí, si fui a la ciudad y estuve un tiempo, pero después regresé, aunque siento que me quede estancado de cierta forma aquí.

Stiles enarco una ceja mirando al hombre a un lado, como podía decir eso, por lo que miraba e intuía, tenía todo, lo único que podría faltarle y en lo que no quería ahondar el tema, era que no tenía mujer, se miraba muy heterosexual, estaba fuera de su liga -¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

El pelinegro carraspeo antes de hablar – nose, hay ese sueño loco que tengo desde que era chico, bueno no tanto, pero fue aumentando mis ganas de tan siquiera abrir un bar y atenderlo, me llene de muchas otras cosas y al final mi camino se fue hacia la medicina, aunque solo la ejerzo muy poco, con la gente que es del pueblo.

-Al parecer la vida no rebaso y nos llevó por lugares distintos, creo que en si lo mio fue más bien, por mantener una imagen perfecta, ahora veo el error que cometí, tanto asi que me iba a casar a base de ser engañado – no pudo evitar soltar una lagrima traicionera, sintió que era abrazado por los hombros, eso era algo que le gustaba de Derek, su capacidad de detectar las cosas.

-Sea quien haya sido el chico que te rompió el corazon, no vale la pena, eres un buen chico, lo digo por como haz sido con nosotros – Derek sintió como sus mejillas se encendían un poco en contraste con el frio calentando su cara.

Fue inevitable soltar una risa nerviosa – no me gusta darle vueltas a ese tema, pero ustedes han sido amables conmigo – empezaba a tomar como buena opción alejarse ya e irse a la ciudad. Sus sentimientos le estaban jugando una mala pasada otra vez, ya bastante había tenido con Theo.

Volteo una vez más y vio que Derek le dedicaba una sonrisa coqueta, o eso quería pensar el – bueno dejemos eso por la paz, creo que el que te cruzaras en nuestro camino no es por casualidad, más bien creo que es el destino, haz hecho que mi hijo vuelva a hablar e interesarse y ser más un niño extrovertido.

-¿A qué te refieres? – eso era algo nuevo, es más el suponía que Isaac era un niño muy sociable, la evidencia estaba en aquella vuelta al pueblo.

-Después de la muerte de su madre, paso a vivir conmigo a tiempo completo. Paige y yo nos separamos cuando el niño apenas iba a cumplir los dos años. Siempre nos llevamos bien, pero después de esa tragedia, Isaac se cerró, incluso llego a ofenderme muy cruelmente, pero yo seguía siendo fuerte. Hasta que me rendí y escape al bosque y fue cuando te encontré.

Stiles quedo sorprendido con aquellas revelaciones por parte del mayor, nunca se hubiera imaginado el comportamiento tan retraído del niño. Con él nunca se había comportado de esa manera o mostrado algún indicio de depresión. No sabía que decir o hacer.

Derek se froto las manos dándose un poco de calor corporal – Aun a la fecha sigue estando tímido conmigo, pero contigo es diferente. Vuelve a ser el niño confianzudo y parlanchín, parece como si hubiera regresado el tiempo – el mayor se quedó mirando hacia el cielo en busca de tantas respuestas que no llegaban.

Por lo tanto, Stiles seguía estupefacto y escuchando al al barbado – no te lo puedo creer, es que nose, el niño es demasiado abierto conmigo, incluso me pareció algo raro que apenas sin conocerme de nada. Me tratara como uno más, como si viviera aquí hace mucho.

El otro tomo de su café escondiendo una sonrisa – creo que eso tambien aplicaría conmigo, porque, llego a sentir lo mismo que mi hijo, no me había pasado con nadie, y menos a mi edad. Pero siento como si te conociera de años, y nos volvimos a reencontrar – ahora que lo pensaba bien el joven, no había reparado en la edad del hombre, unos treinta y cinco pasados.

-A mis 25 años ya no me sorprende nada, creo que los hechos y las circunstancias me hicieron madurar rápido, ya hasta me iba a casar, que ironía – sintió un pinchazo en el cuerpo, pero se le salio sin querer de la boca.

-si no quieres hablar sobre ello, no hay problema, cada quien cura sus heridas de manera diferente y sé que todavía no estás preparado para ello, pero si en un momento te sientes con el valor de enfrentarlo, aquí me tienes – era un hombre en toda la extension de la palabra. Ahora se daba cuenta que en realidad ya no le dolía tanto, todas aquellas noches llorando drenaron mucho de su dolor, junto con el físico y eso había derivado en que ahora solo sentía enojo.

Y se sentía tonto, por no haberse dado cuenta que sus espaldas había alguien que estaba con su prometido – suena muy loco, pero me creerás que ya no me importa, osea si llega a sentirse todavía horrible y nose como reaccione al estar frente a él. Pero lo único que siento es ganas de golpearlo y decirle que se pudra.

-Vaya eso si es sorprendente, saliendo de ti, se ve que tienes carácter, pero no creo que seas violento – el joven rodo los ojos, porque la gente siempre pensaba eso, si supieran que por esa razón termino con Theo rendido en bandeja de plata.

Termino de tomarse todo el café que tenía en su taza para no decir una tontería – te sorprenderías de todas las cosas que he hecho – pudo haber sido peor, pero es que tenía ese lado sarcástico.

Los dos rieron mirándose a los ojos y guardando silencio, manteniendo el contacto en sus ojos. Stiles trago saliva sintiéndose algo cohibido, pero aun asi era más fuerte la necesidad de mirar a aquel hombre.

Ahora que lo miraba se daba cuenta que tenía unos ojos muy bonitos, de color verde una piel morena clara que evidenciaba ya una edad madura. Y sobre todo aquella barba que le sentaba muy bien, era atractivo, demasiado para ser cierto. El tipo denominado "oso" exudaba en todo su cuerpo, sonaba raro, pero nunca se había dado cuenta del físico del Derek.

Entonces el mayor miro a los labios del joven, se veían tentadores. Diablos que, había besado anteriormente, pero Stiles era incitante y esa sonrisa que parecía no irse nunca le llamaba mucho. Se acercaron captando sus olores, tanto uno como del otro pensaron que eran fascinantes uno a madera con bosque, y el otro a chocolate con algo de coco.

Entonces paso, se dejaron llevar y juntaron sus esencias en un beso, al principio fue uno lento, labios contra labios, hasta que la intensidad fue creciendo y el beso entre los dos empezó a cobrar color y forma. Se sentía tan natural, que no se sentía extraño, sus lenguas se entremezclaron explorando la boca ajena y degustándose.

Entonces algo rompió el ambiente entre los dos. Isaac gritaba por su padre. Se separaron y se miraron apenados – los siento no fue mi intención, me deje llevar. Iré con mi hijo, discúlpame – y así salio literal corriendo de ahí. Dejando a Stiles confundido.

Se tocó los labios,sintiéndolos diferentes, hormigueaban y no sabía que más sentía – vaya eso no me lo esperaba – suspiro quedándose mirando la luna como burlándose de sus acciones.


	3. CHAPTER THREE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un capitulo mas!!!!!!!!!

Pasaron varios dias de aquel incidente, en donde los dos por un acuerdo sin hablar, habían decidido no darle importancia a lo que había pasado con referente al beso, era como si nunca hubiera pasado. Solo que se había enfriado un poco el trato entre ellos.

Solo se trataban cuando era en realidad necesario hacerlo, parecían más que nada platicar o interactuar por cosa de Isaac. Derek se iba temprano y llegaba ya entrada la tarde, le recibía una comida hecha por Stiles, quien se esmeraba por devolver el favor. Aunque para ser sinceros lo hacía más por gusto y amor al arte.

Escucho como cierto niño curioso entraba a la cocina y lo miraba trabajar, no podía ser tan malo y le dio un pedazo de queso que tenía en la tabla de madera. Isaac lo comió como si fuera la cosa más rica que hubiera probado. Sonrió viendo como el menor se sentaba en la barra mirándolo fijamente cocinar, era un tiempo que atesoraba mucho, ya que era lo único bueno que sentía, podía hacer por Derek y por su hijo.

-¿Quieres un poco más? Tengo un poco por aquí que me sobra – el menor asintió alzando la mano para agarrar otro trozo de queso, que lo devoro enseguida.

Asi siguieron pasando el tiempo, incluso se soltó una plática entre los dos como casualmente pasaba desde que estaba ahí. Entonces una idea cruzo por su cabeza. Derek le había comentado sobre la situación para con el niño después de la muerte de su madre.

-Isaac dime, como llevas tu relación con tu papa, ya sabes me imagino lo quieres mucho – esperaba no ser tan directo, tenía que empezar como un tema que salía de manera casual.

El niño lo pensó un poco antes de hablar – lo quiero mucho, él ha cuidado de mí, aunque al principio que me vine a vivir con él no fue asi. Creo que estaba enfadado y por eso es que yo no hablaba mucho con él, aunque después, yo me acostumbre a ser callado y asi a sido, aun cuando tu llegaste – Stiles proceso la información, antes de ahondar mucho más.

Miro una última vez el sarten antes de dejarlo a fuego lento, se sentó en una banca enfrente del niño y lo miro breves segundos – ¿querías mucho a tu mama? - el niño asintió sin decir palabra alguna, al parecer era un tema incómodo para el menor.

-yo no quería que ella se fuera al cielo, quería que se quedara conmigo – Isaac hablo después de pensar mucho, y lo que había dicho, termino por romper un poco a Stiles, que se acercó al ver una lagrima traicionera surcando el rostro del niño. Le limpio el rostro y le sonrió tratando de darle ánimos y algo de consuelo.

Dejo que el niño se desahogara por completo, para seguir hablando con el – mira yo cuando era un niño como tú, perdi a mis abuelos – recordó cuando le habían dado la noticia del fallecimiento por un accidente con un camión que aplasto el carro donde venían – dolio mucho.

Isaac se tallo los ojos quitándose las lágrimas que apenas salían de sus ojos – se siente como un hoyo en el pecho y muchas ganas de llorar, porque ya no vas a ver a esas personas.

-Asi es, pero sabes que fue lo que me motivo a seguir, en realidad me di cuenta que a ellos no les gustaría verme triste – sorbió un poco la nariz al recordar a su familia, la emoción le estaba ganando – ellos querían que yo los recordara con una sonrisa. Aparte estoy muy seguro que siguen todos mis pasos y me ven, incluso ahora, aquí contigo.

\- eso quiere decir, que mi mama está siguiéndome todo el dia ¿cuidando de mí? – Stiles asintió muchas veces, mirando cómo se le iluminaba la cara al menor.

Abrazo al niño pegándolo a su pecho – suena raro, pero a veces siento su olor o algo en el ambiente, pero sé que están ahí. Y en cuanto a tu padre, deberías comprender que él te quiere mucho y daría lo que fuera por que estés feliz – asi duraron buen rato, hasta que fue necesario apagar la estufa, para que no se echara a perder la comida.

Isaac se limpió las lágrimas que quedaban en sus mejillas, con las mangas de su sudadera y sonrió un poco – lo quiero mucho, pero siento que yo soy alguien a quien tuvo que cuidar porque mi mama ya está aquí - este niño tenía muchas inseguridades después de todo.

-Este tiempo que he conocido a tu padre, me ha hecho suponer que te quiere mucho y no solo porque tu madre ya no esté aquí, el daría la vida por ti y le preocupa tu indiferencia, es solo que tú se lo pones algo difícil. Deberían hablar y aclarar muchas cosas, eso los haría felices a los dos – le toco la nariz respingona a Isaac de manera juguetona.

Ahí dejaron la conversación por terminada, de momento. El menor quedo pensativo, Stiles no quería forzarlo mucho, quería que todo fuera fluyendo con normalidad. Después llego Derek con aquel cansancio conocido, que se esfumaba cuando miraba a su hijo y trataba de hacerle platica. Claro ese dia algo se sentía diferente entre ellos. No sabía de qué manera interpretarlo, pero el par sonreía un poco más e incluso interactuaba hasta con un poco de extrañeza.

Por tanto, el joven se dedicó a preparar la mesa y a servir los platos, sin querer interrumpir aquel momento entre padre e hijo, hasta que fue necesario – la comida ya está lista – miro directamente hacia la sala, sintiendo la mirada del mayor sobre él. Esquivo la mirada volviendo a la cocina.

Sabia que evitar las cosas y sobre todo aquel hecho que hasta ahora era incomodo, no iban a llevar a nada. Pero saber que su estómago daba vueltas como con lo había hecho con Theo, no era lo que tenía planeado. Aparte Derek no se la ponía tan fácil siendo tan gentil con él, aparte era muy diferente a su anterior relación fallida. Lo sentía más intenso, sabía que Derek era un hombre que sabía lo que quería y que incluso puede que su madurez por llevar su vida le atrajera.

...

Una semana había pasado, donde Isaac no se despegaba de su padre, al parecer esa breve platica que tuvieron fue la que termino de romper las barreras entre los dos. Derek se encontraba feliz, a veces sentía que alucinaba. No sabía lo que había pasado con su hijo, pero agradecía a lo que fuese, que las cosas entre ellos se arreglaran, tenía una leve sospecha que la persona en cuestión, pero tenía sus dudas, después de aquel beso, todo se había puesto un poco frías las cosas.

Stiles estaba acomodando el cuarto donde dormía, las pocas pertenencias que tenía estaban dobladas y puestas en una esquina. Pero la chamarra de la que no se despegaba mucho. Era de la que Derek le había regalado la primera vez que fueron al mercado al aire libre. Se la puso para no sentir el invierno tan crudo y bajo las escaleras. Ya estaba recuperado por completo, pronto se iría.

-Ven aquí, Isaac y yo estamos quemando bombones en la fogata – el mayor le extendió la mano que tenía libre – anda al niño le gustara verte ahí.

Sin ninguna excusa en mente, se vio tomando la mano del otro, sintiendo incrementarse un poco el cosquilleo en su estómago – Pero es que hace frio – el otro negó, llevándolo afuera – aparte estaba acomodando algunas cosas – dijo viéndose sin excusas en la cabeza.

-Eso no es problema, te calentaras con el calor del fuego, aparte Isaac pregunta por ti, no puedo decirle que estas escondido en tu cuarto – el clima afuera era muy helado, tanto que salía vaho al hablar, Stiles rodo los ojos sintiéndose descubierto.

El menor se encontraba muy concentrado mirando como el bombón que tenía sujeto con un palillo largo se iba quemando con las llamas de la fogata. El panorama se veía muy bonito, Stiles pensó en la última vez que había tenido la dicha de tan siquiera haber estado en algo parecido. Fue cuando era un chiquillo y su padre lo llevaba a pasear junto a sus hermanos, ahora él no estaba y con ello las salidas constantes en familia.

Sintió que alguien más tomaba su mano, era Isaac quien lo miraba con la cara alzada por la diferencia de altura - te quedaste parado y mi papa incluso te hablo, pero pensó que debía dejarte estar un poco en paz – se reprendió mentalmente, por haberse ido en sus pensamientos sin darse cuenta y camino junto al niño.

-Creo que me perdi un poco, ya sabes mi familia – el menor asintió, sentándose ambos en suelo. Le dio un palillo para que hiciera lo mismo que él.

Derek salio de la casa cargando algunas mantas y las puso cerca del par – al parecer hoy hará mas frio del que se pensaba – Stiles sintió como el mayor le ponía una de las mantas sobre los hombros y les miraba a los ojos rápidamente – no quiero que nadie enferme.

Stiles sonrió por las atenciones del mayor, era una de las tantas cosas que se negaba a aceptar que le gustaba. Tenía que romper todo aquello que su mente estaba creando, todavía tenía que sanar heridas de su ahora extraña relación con Theo.

-Papa deja de avergonzarme enfrente de Stiles, no es justo- el joven volteo viendo como Derek abrazaba a su hijo por la espalda y lo mecía como si fuera un bebe.

El joven sonrió por verlos al fin felices a ambos, tanto que se dejó contagiar por el sentimiento que padre e hijo dejaban brotar. Stiles se llevó a la boca el malvavisco todo quemado, saboreando aquel sabor medio extraño, pero que sabía tan bien ante su paladar. El ambiente era perfecto, sintió como era abrazado, volteo y se dio cuenta que era Derek.

-Es para mantener el calor corporal – vio como el menor se ponía entre medio de los dos, pero el par no se quitaba la miraba de los ojos – espero no incomodarte.

El aludido negó, hace dias se dio cuenta que aquello había sido solo un impulso que los orillos a besarse, pero sentía esa química – creo que eso fue algo que los dos necesitábamos, es raro, pero asi lo siento yo.

Derek carraspeo un poco antes de mirar hacia su hijo – Isaac deberías ¿Por qué no vas y te pones algo más caliente?, el frio se siente muy fuerte, anda campeón – el niño asintió y se fue corriendo al interior de la casa, dejándolos a ambos solos – te quería dar las gracias, sé que tu hablaste con el niño, y Dios solo sabe que le dijiste que ha funcionado. Gracias por eso.

-Solo hice lo que sentí correcto, Derek es solo un niño, y por alguna razón desconocida está lleno inseguridades, eso no es bueno para el – en su trabajo, había recibido varios casos asi, unos más fuertes que otros, pero al final los menores siempre tenían problemas, uno de ellos la inseguridad.

Ddrek se quedó pensando un buen rato antes de hablar – suena a que te dedicas a eso ¿me equivoco? – el joven asintió – ahora entiendo muchas cosas- sin querer, tu hiciste que mi hijo se sintiera bien contigo.

Stiles no había tomado eso en cuenta, pero hasta ahora era que podría encontrar la razón del porque encontró rara la situación que le menciono el mayor – puede que sea cierta tu conclusión, aunque nose, suena a que me halagas – el joven se sonrojo de tan solo pensarlo. El mayor se abrazó más a él y le miro intensamente.

-Soy un hombre muy directo Stiles, creo que lo he dejado claro – el chico lo miro y asintió quedamente sin apartarle la mirada al otro – nose que me pasa contigo, pero es algo diferente, no lo había sentido con nadie, perdóname si soy atrevido, pero no me arrepiento del beso.

El muchacho sintió como su cara se ponía más caliente de lo que estaba, no se esperaba aquella acción del mayor – Derek me siento en verdad muy alagado por lo que me dices, pero no me siento preparado para algo asi, en este momento toda mi vida es un rompecabezas que estoy volviendo a armar y nose que voy a hacer cuando regrese al mundo en el que en realidad vivo.

-No dejes que eso te mortifique más de la cuenta, pero no me cambies de tema, crees que no me doy cuenta. Te dije que no me arrepiento, pero te debo una disculpa – dijo Derek algo apenado.

Stiles se sintió un poco fuera de lugar ante la situación – la verdad es que no deberías hacerlo, yo tambien tengo algo de culpa, pero dejémoslo estar, fue algo de impulso y paso. Mi filosofía es, no te arrepientas de nada que hagas, entonces no hay problemas.

Isaac salio corriendo con un suéter que parecía más grande que él, se le dificultaba un poco moverse, pero iba feliz hacia la fogata - ¿de qué me he perdido mientras no he estado con ustedes? – el niño enarco la ceja buscando algo que no podía ver en el aire. El par simplemente encogió los hombros restándole importancia, aparte el niño no tenía por qué saberlo.

Asi pasaron la velada, enfrente de una fogata, que más que calentar sus cuerpos, calentaba tambien sus almas. Tanto Derek como Stiles pudieron al fin sentirse como antes. Solo faltaba que alguno de los dos pusiera las cartas sobre la mesa y leerlas detenidamente.

...

El pueblo se miraba muy bonito, la feria del dia de acción de gracias, hacía que todos los pueblerinos tuvieran una histeria colectiva donde las buenas vibras se sentían. Ver las luces adornando alguna que otra casa, avisando las próximas festividades navideñas, hacían que Stiles se sintiera un poco mal, pues se encontraba alejado por completo de su familia. Sabía que no era sano tener esa distancia, pero justo ahí residía el problema, en su núcleo familiar.

Niños iban y venían de un lugar a otro felices de poder estar celebrando, todos se la estaban pasado a lo grande. Últimamente su mente viajaba al pasado para recordarle aquellos tiempos, en lo que su padre los llevaba a diferentes lugares igual al que se encontraba, no puedo evitar soltar una lagrima traicionera.

-¿Pasa algo? ¿porque lloras? – Derek para la caminata que tenían, al darse cuenta que el chico que traía su mundo movido, se limpiaba un lagrima. Stiles negó sonriendo.

-solo que son recuerdos, que me mueven emociones es todo – Sintio como el mayor lo tomaba de la mano y se la apretaba dándole apoyo, un gesto que agradeció el joven sin saber porque, pero sintió muy sincera aquella muestra de confortación.

En esos dias, después de aquella breve platica con Derek. El mayor había cambiado su comportamiento, en sus acciones dejaba entrever sus intenciones para con el chico. Stiles solo se dedicaba a disfrutar de aquello, sabía que estaba mal, pero sentir aquella sensación de tener a alguien le venía bien en esos momentos y se dejaba hacer.

-Papa ¿puedo ir con mis amigos? – Derek asintió sonriéndole al niño y soltándolo, el menor salio corriendo en dirección hacia los otros niños que se encontraban conversando animadamente y saludando a Isaac cuando llego a unírseles.

-ten cuidado, estaremos cerca –grito Stiles más que nada por precaución, el menor volteo y le sonrió, para después seguir con la conversación con sus amigos.

-Ven te llevare al lugar donde venden las mejores pastas al horno – Derek lo jalo para que lo siguiera, pero Stiles lo retuvo un poco mirando a Isaac – descuida, él sabe cuidarse solo, aparte él sabe a dónde vamos, siempre venimos todos los años.

-Si tú lo dices, en ese caso me quedo más seguro de tu hijo – y se dejó llevar por el ancho hombre, se sentía algo diminuto a su lado, entrando a un pequeño lugar muy bonito y cálido.

Se dispusieron a irse a una mesa algo alejada de los demas, Derek nunca soltó la mano del chico, hasta que le saco la silla para que pudiera sentarse. En momentos como ese, el chico se sentía muy atraído al otro hombre. Una mesera fue hacia ellos entregándoles los menús en cuanto los dos se instalaron y se dedicaron una mirada brevemente.

-Hola Derek hace mucho que no te veía por estos rumbos, vienes con compañía – el aludido asintió mirando la carta detenidamente.

-Si te lo presento, llego hace poco con nosotros, es un amigo de la familia – el joven se apeno un poco, captando aquella mentira dicha por su acompañante – nos podría traer la especialidad de la casa, ya sabes cómo me gusta.

La chica sonrió ampliamente, anotando en su libreta – claro que sí, ya vengo ¿algo de tomar?

Derek se quedó mirando al muchacho en un gesto dándole la palabra – un café por favor – la chica asintió y miro al hombre que continuaba echando un vistazo a la carta.

-tráeme una cerveza – al momento le entrego la carta de ambos a la chica – y una tambien al chico, ocupa desinhibirse un poco.

Stiles lo miro un poco sorprendido, pensaba que era un puritano, estaba muy equivocado – me crees muy inocente ¿verdad?, mi vida está llena de reuniones donde hay alcohol por donde sea y más cuando se supone, mi nivel de vida es alto, cosa que odio a momentos.

-Yo por eso prefiero estos lugares, donde esas cosas pierden importancia, aquí todos somos iguales, todo eso se pierde – y esa era una de las varias razones las que el joven se negaba a irse.

La chica llego ofreciéndole las bebidas que habían pedido. Stiles vio la botella de color ámbar enfrente de él y la tomo sin ningún temor dándole un sorbo ante la vista del mayor, quien sonreirá algo chulesco. El joven levanto la ceja sintiendo el sabor de la cerveza pasar por su garganta.

-creo me hacía falta tomar algo asi, gracias, al parecer lees mentes – y rio un poco, destensándose.

El hombre sonrió todo dientes blancos y mandíbula de ensueño, Stiles se mordió el labio sobre la botella discretamente, para no ser visto por el otro – tal vez tenga algo llamado intuición, me puede funcionar la mayoría de las veces.

-No te la creas tanto Derek, solo fue cuestión de suerte, no lo tenía planeado – sonrió relajándose y entrando en ese pequeño sopor que el alcohol ayudaba a estar.

Y asi siguieron hablando de todo y nada, esperando por aquel delicioso manjar del que Derek se encargaba de recordarle cada minuto. El joven se tomó todo el café sintiendo que la cafeína traspasaba por todo su cuerpo, ya ahora sano del accidente que había tenido. La chica llego con dos platos enormes dejándolos sobre la mesa, el muchacho los miro y se impresiono al saber que todo eso debía comerse, era algo demasiado abundante, pero que olía demasiado bien, habría que probar si a como olía tambien sabía.

-Provecho, veras que no te vas arrepentir de comer esto, es algo adictivo – El hombre le guiño un ojo, antes de arremeter contra su plato.

El muchacho enrollo su tenedor en la pasta y lo metió en su boca, cerró los ojos disfrutando de aquella explosión de sabores en su paladar, gimió de gusto mientras masticaba – esto está buenísimo, lo que le sigue, creo que ahora solo vendré al pueblo para comer esta pasta.

La velada fue tan amena que el tiempo se fue volando, al poco rato Isaac los había alcanzado y tambien degustaba de alguno de los platillos infantiles, de los que su padre fue sorprendido robándole alguna que otra cosa. Haciendo reír tanto al menor como al chico que los acompañaba.

Después de platicar otro rato más y con la cuenta pagada, salieron del restaurante, para seguir caminando por todas las calles que se encontraban abarrotadas de gente que los saludaban cuando pasaban cerca de ellos. El joven en su tiempo de estar ahí, no había tenido mucho tiempo de estar en el pueblo, ya que la casa de Derek quedaba lejos, a las afueras, casi en el bosque.

Isaac apresuro el paso, haciendo reír a su padre, Derek se dejó seducir por aquella risa ronca, y miro al mayor preguntando con la cara – lo que pasa es que al niño le gusta ver como patinan sobre hielo, y el lago pequeño congelado que tenemos es perfecto.

El joven se quedó mirando el lago que en realidad se miraba muy mono cubierto de hielo, rodeado de miles de luces blancas decorando el paisaje, animándose a querer patinar - ¡quiero hacerlo!

-Lo que tu usted ordene, vamos yo tambien me tengo que desempolvar un poco – y asi como hace un rato, Derek cogió de la mano al más joven y lo jalo al estante para poder cambiarse los zapatos por unos patines a la medida.

Isaac estaba encantado, pero tenía algo de miedo ya que sería su primera vez sobre el hielo, era muy diferente verlo, a estar ahí, Stiles le había asegurado, que no le iba a pasar nada estando con él y su papa. El joven estaba emocionado, hace tiempo que no sentía aquella sensación de libertad que le daba el patinar y dejarse llevar por su propio cuerpo.

Se paró sobre el hielo y tomo una de las manos del niño, de la otra la traía Derek bien sujeto. Empezaron a patinar, Stiles sintió una sonrisa formarse por su rostro, no había nada que pudiera borrarla – esto es genial ¿puedo patinar un poco a solas? Quiero ver si todavía estoy en forma.

El par que lo acompañaba asintió, el niño lo dejo ir dudoso y con algo de miedo. El chico solo le guiño un ojo y recorrió la pista aumentando la velocidad, teniendo cuidado de la gente que pasaba por su lado. Se fue hacia la parte más solitaria y ahora si empezó la acción. Daba vueltas sobre sí mismo, se estiraba para sentir el aire acariciando sus extremidades y volándole el pelo.

-Esto se siente muy bien, deberías intentarlo Isaac, es fantástico – y sonrió dando una última vuelta sobre sí mismo, para reunirse con Derek y el niño que patinaban lentamente sin perderlo de vista, era una escena muy linda de ver.

El menor todavía se encontraba inseguro de soltarse de su padre – y si me lastimo y me duele. – el joven negó tomando sus manos patinando con él.

-No te preocupes es parte de aprender, tu solo déjate llevar y veras que no pasara nada, confía en ti mismo – lo llevo hacia la parte donde hace unos momentos él estaba patinado y comenzaron a girar, cada vez agarrando más fuerza y haciendo que el niño empezara a reír de a poco.

-Esto es demasiado divertido, tenías razón Stiles – Pararon un poco hasta detenerse, Isaac todavía reía, quería más. El joven sintió como era tomado de la cintura y sentía que se acercaban a su oído para susurrarle algo

-Gracias por esto tambien – escucho la voz de Derek baja en su oído, haciendo que la piel de su cuello se tornara de gallina, soltando un suspiro y volteando a mirar al mayor.

Lo miro a los ojos, parecía que los dos se estaban retando, y el ganador fue Stiles, ya que el mayor quito la mirada al poco tiempo – sabes que lo hago porque me gusta hacer sentir bien a Isaac, aparte él es feliz descubriendo nuevas cosas, está en esa etapa.

-¡Miren ahí están mis amigos! ¿puedo ir con ellos? –el chiquillo junto las manos como si rogara su padre, fue solo entonces que el agarre en su cintura se deshizo.

-te dejo ir campeón, pero ten cuidado, que ya agarres confianza, no quiere decir que todavía domines patinar bien – el niño asintió obedientemente, agarrando camino lentamente, todavía batallando un poco.

Stiles miro al mayor, siempre lo hacía, pero ahora con otros ojos. Como hombre, no se había dado cuenta, pero desde la primera vez que lo vio le había parecido atractivo. Con esos ojos verdes topacio, aquella barba de leñador que le venía muy bien y las leves arruguitas que se formaban en su rostro al sonreír. Todo aquello lo llevaba a un mar de aguas traicioneras del que no quería saber nada en un buen tiempo. Pero ya no lo podía evitar, y al parecer era correspondido.

Derek volteo y le sonrió como siempre lo hacía, esa mirada crispaba los sentimientos del joven. Ya estaba totalmente a los pies del hombre que estaba acercándose de nueva cuenta a él, tomándolo de la cintura con más fuerza.

-Sigamos patinando – recorrían todo el lago congelado sin separarse, los dos se encontraban cómodos – sabes hacerlo muy bien, por lo que vi ya sabes, yo doy una vuelta y me mareo fácil.

Stiles empezó a reír, trastabillando un poco, Derek lo estabilizo abrazándolo por completo rodeando sus anchos brazos por el torso del más joven. Eso fue muy extraño, tanto que el mayor se vio apenado por la acción y soltó por completo al muchacho.

-Perdón no era mi intención hacer eso, fue solo por impulso, no quería que tuvieras un accidente – Stiles negó con la cabeza quitándole hierro al asunto, no era para tanto.

Solo tomo la mano de Derek y siguió patinando junto al hombre – no te preocupes, creo que yo hubiera hecho lo mismo. Aparte de que soy muy abrazable, ya me lo han dicho antes – y con ese último comentario, rompió el breve momento de tensión entre ellos.

Se la estaban pasando muy bien y eso era lo que importaba, aunque a veces Derek dudara de las acciones que hacía para con Stiles. El joven lo notaba, se necesitaba ser ciego para no verlo. Era algo cómico ver la cara de indecisión y duda por parte del mayor. Stiles había sacado la conclusión, de que padre e hijo se parecían y mucho, y tendría que hablar las cosas y ponerlas sobre la mesa, ahora sí de manera más directa de cómo había sido con Isaac.


	4. CHAPTER FOUR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un capitulo mas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

La casa se encontraba sola, Derek se había ido a dejar a Isaac con sus abuelos maternos a pasar la tarde, Stiles quiso quedarse en casa para disfrutar un poco de la soledad que necesitaba de vez en cuando, aparte de que no quería importunar con su presencia o dar malos entendidos a la familia del niño. Sabia de muchos casos así, niños de padres divorciados, pero que no perdían el tiempo buscando una pareja, era la necesidad de no sentirse solo, algo en lo que el cayo sin querer.

Se dio un baño en la tina que el mayor tenía en el baño, el agua estaba caliente y espumosa, todavía recordaba su apartamento y esos momentos donde se relajaba con una copa de vino y la tina de compañía, ahora era un poco diferente y eso le gustaba.

Gimió de gusto y se sumergió por completo, aguantando el aire todo lo que podía. Tal vez fue algo más de un minuto, pero salio dando una bocanada de aire – rayos supere mi marca.

Empezó a reír sin razón aparente en el momento. Solo que se sentía muy idiota y no sabía porque, había ocasiones en que solo él se entendía. Se relajó y prefirió mejor recostarse y disfrutar, no más zambullirse, eso había sido algo muy loco.

Escucho ruido en el piso de abajo, sabía que era Derek, reconocía las pisadas pesadas. Eso no fue causa para que se moviera, simplemente se resguardo más en el agua que ya se empezaba a enfriar. Escucho después de un buen rato, como subía las escaleras el mayor, los sintió muy cerca, pero no se esperaba a que abriera la puerta del baño.

-¡Lo siento no era mi intención! Se me había olvidado que te ibas a tomar un baño en la tina – dijo Derek antes de salir.

El muchacho salio de la bañera tapándose con la gran toalla y secándose un poco, dejando que toda el agua se fuera. Abrió fijándose en el pasillo y viendo al mayor esperándolo del otro lado – de hecho, ya iba a salir, el agua comenzaba a enfriar, no te preocupes, me extendí un poco.

Derek tenía la cabeza gacha con algo parecido a la vergüenza – no hay apuro, yo puedo esperar, tomate el tiempo que quieras.

Ese hombre se verá muy intimidante y grande por fuera, pero por dentro era un adolescente. Stiles se mordió el labio y se presionó para arreglarse, para no hacer sufrir tanto al dueño de la casa, no quería abusar de él, aparte de que era un hombre caballeroso y amable, no merecía mal trato, cuando recibió atenciones que no debería de haberle dado.

Salio del baño con algo de ropa cómoda y con un albornoz que el mismo se había comprado cuando habían ido al pueblo en una de sus cuantas visitas al mercado al aire libre. Vio al hombre saliendo de su habitación con toalla en mano y dirigiéndose hacia su dirección.

-¿te has relajado? –el joven asintió, sintiendo como Derek le frotaba la cabeza, despeinándolo.

Se resguardo un poco más en su albornoz – en mi casa lo hacía muy seguido, incluso ya hasta sentí que ya no recordaba un baño con tina asi.

Derek rio dando un paso más al baño – siempre que estés aquí, puedes usarla a tu antojo.

Stiles asintió tomando camino hacia la habitación donde dormía, todavía era extraño decir que era suya, ya que ni siquiera pertenecía ahí, aunque sintiera que lleva años y se encontrara feliz estando ahí – es bueno saberlo. Me adueñare de esa tina más seguido – y con una sonrisa medio burlesca entro en al cuarto dejándose caer en la cama.

Se dejó llevar a lo mundo donde Morfeo hacía de las suyas. Soñó con muchas cosas, sus padres, se vi a el mismo cuando era niño correr sobre el campo, a Theo sonriendo de manera tan descarada y con su amante a un lado felices por el compromiso que tenían y por ultimo con Derek sonriendo. Le miraban detenidamente hasta que se besaban con delicadeza y lentitud.

Sentía como sus labios danzaban de una manera tan íntima, algo que nunca en sus anteriores relaciones había tenido. Las manos del mayor sobre sus caderas y el reteniéndole sobre el cuello, bebiéndose sus gemidos uno del otro. Hasta que se sintió muy real y abrió los ojos.

Se encontró con la mirada de Derek algo vidriosa, ojos dilatados y labios hinchados. Poco a poco su mente se fue aclarando y los colores se le subieron a la cara, se había quedado sonámbulo. De alguna u otra forma tomo camino y por alguna extraña razón estaba besando a Derek hasta que salía de su letargo y se descubrió justo donde estaba, avergonzado y sin palabras.

-Lo siento, pero iba saliendo del cuarto y te vi caminar torpemente, hasta que me di cuenta que estabas dormido y por eso te agarre, hasta que paso... - el hombre mayor le dijo cortándose un poco al momento de querer explicar la situación – perdón.

Stiles parpadeo un poco dando un paso hacia atrás, para tener su espacio personal - no pasa nada, fui yo el que estaba dormido y te hice esto.

El mayor, tenia las mejillas rojas al igual que su cuello, mirando apenado al chico. Su pelo todavía húmedo, peinado hacia atrás – es que yo tambien tuve parte que ver, tú me besaste y yo te correspondí, fue algo que los dos en realidad queríamos y queremos.

La situación los rebaso a los dos, y ahí estaban las consecuencias. Una tensión y complicidad que se había formado con el tiempo entre ellos. Derek no tenía pelos en la lengua, para decirle que estaba interesado en él, por su parte el joven estaba más errado a sus inseguridades y miedos, por lo que no sabía cómo tomarse las acciones del mayor, pero era más su necesidad, entonces se lanzó a por eso.

Sin decir nada el joven volvió a juntar sus labios, su mente decía que estaba mal, pero su corazon y su cuerpo decían una cosa totalmente diferente. Por una vez en su Vida iba a dejarse llevar por el instinto, por la calentura que le consumía cada vez que miraba a Derek.

Sintió el agarre de las manos del mayor en su cintura, acariciándolo, gimiendo de gusto en su boca. Caminaron sin separarse, siguiendo aquel beso hambriento, lleno de deseo y de promesas difusas. Entraron a una habitación que el joven no reconoció al momento por estar concentrado en la sensación de sentir los labios fieros del hombre.

Sintió el borde de la cama en sus pies, se aferró al pecho del más grande, sintió su piel caliente y llena de vellos. La barba de Derek le raspaba en la cara y cuello, apenas se separaban para tomar aire. Les podía más la lujuria de ambos.

El mayor se paró un poco respirando sofocado mirando al joven que se extrañó un poco por que se detuvo – con esto ya no habrá vuelta atrás ¿quieres hacerlo?

Sabia a que se refería. Asintió sin duda alguna, acariciando el pecho del hombre – nose que me has hecho, pero lo quiero más que nunca – y con eso dicho se dejaron caer en la mullida cama, junto de nuevo sus bocas, en busca de probarse más.

La ropa empezaba a estorbar, Derek se quitó la camisa, dejando ver un pecho y estomago bien formados y algo bronceados por el trabajo, compensándolo con una sonrisa chulesca, que le hacía ver más atractivo todavía. Stiles se mordió los labios viendo al hombre y encendiéndose todavía más de lo que podía o había sentido antes.

-Ven aquí – el aludido no opuso resistencia y se acercó a mancillar el cuello del joven, quien gemía por las sensaciones que sentía, esa parte era una de sus zonas más sensibles a la hora del coito.

Al estar recién duchado el joven, apenas y había tenido tiempo de ponerse más que el pijama, por lo que no tenía ropa interior puesta, punto a favor. Las manos del mayor acariciaban por debajo del pantalón, tocando el trasero del chico, sintiendo la suavidad de aquella piel por primera vez.

Se fueron deshaciendo de las prendas poco a poco, entre beso y beso, hasta quedar completamente desnudos. Se miraron el uno al otro, deleitándose de sus cuerpos, el joven miro aquello que Derek portaba con gran orgullo. Sin pensarlo y dejándose llevar por la libido, lo tomo y lo degusto, haciendo que el mayor gimiera con cada movimiento que hacía con su boca.

Después de un tiempo se acomodaron de forma que el mayor quedo por debajo, y el joven arriba, Derek empezaba a ultrajar aquel punto dulce con sus dedos con su boca y sus dedos, mientras sentía como era atendido en aquella zona de su cuerpo, soltando uno que otro suspiro.

Las cosas se intensificaban mientras el tiempo pasaba – vamos no aguantare tanto – el joven dejo se hacer moviéndose sobre el cuerpo del mayor quedando sentado sobre las caderas del otro, sintiendo la virilidad del hombre rozando su trasero. Se volvieron a besar.

Entonces llego el momento, buscando aire, Stiles se acomodó, de forma que el glande de Derek quedara alineado para penetrarlo. Soltó un jadeo al sentir aquel mástil separando sus paredes internas, fue bajando poco a poco, mientras sentía el agarre de las manos del otro en su cintura. Suspiro de nuevo cuando se sintió profundamente lleno y bien.

Sintió una gota de sudor bajando por su rostro, el ambiente en la habitación estaba caliente, a comparación del clima afuera de casa. Stiles se movió lentamente en círculos sintiendo como se terminaba de acoplar al tamaño del mayor, gemía al sentir los roces del glande con sus pareces internas. Antes lo había hecho y sabía que era lo que se sentía, pero esta vez era diferente a las demas, iba más allá de lo que el ya había sentido en el pasado.

Los movimientos fueron tomando rumbo y valentía, el joven se levantaba un poco y se dejaba caer, se sostenía del pecho del hombre, sintiendo la dureza de sus músculos y como manoseaba su trasero con las manos, magullando y arrasando con todo a su paso.

Las embestidas daban justo en el punto en el que Stiles empezaba a ver las estrellas, escuchaba la voz ronca de su amante, jadear más alto con cada movimiento. Apretó las uñas contra los pectorales del otro buscando la forma de sacar toda la excitación del momento – esto es mucho mejor de lo que me imagine, tan estrecho y caliente.

Se volvieron a besar, con más ganas, agresividad y sobre todo pasión. El más grande empezó a chupar, morder y besar el cuello del joven. Aquello que sentía era muy fuerte, cambio las posiciones, ahora Derek eras quien estaba arriba, sin salir de él, no paro, sin dar tregua.

Las sensaciones fueron sintiéndose con más fuerza, sentir que su cavidad era ultrajada por el mayor, era demasiado. Aparte de que la necesidad de ambos de probarse era muy fuerte.

El tiempo pasaba y ellos seguían aquel acto carnal, los embistes de Derek eran certeros, arrancando suspiros y gemidos largos de Stiles quien estaba al punto del éxtasis. Sus cuerpos hormigueaban y el sentían que todo se hacía más grande, hasta que los dos estallaron bebiéndose aquel gemido entre sus bocas.

El hombre se tumbó sobre el cuerpo más pequeño, aun sin salir de aquel encierro donde depositaba su semilla, sintiéndose exhausto, pero muy cómodo al mismo tiempo.

...

El dia comenzaba a clarear, el alba subía poco a poco, iluminando la habitación donde dos personas que parecían una sola, se encontraba dormidas. Derek y Stiles, quienes se encontraban disfrutando todavía de aquella aparente inconciencia.

El más joven abrió los ojos sintiéndose desubicado, se recostó sobre aquella cama sintiendo un leve dolor de cuerpo, volteo lentamente sobre toda la habitación reconociendo donde estaba. De pronto todo cobro sentido, se pasó una mano por la cabeza y volteo hacia un lado viendo A Derek descansando a un lado, con el torso desnudo, subiendo y bajando al compás de su respiración.

Se levantó y busco su ropa, que estaba esparcida por el piso del cuarto. Escucho movimiento en la cama y vio como el hombre se espabilaba sentándose y mirándolo a los ojos, todavía contemplando la desnudez del chico.

Derek carraspeo antes de sujetarse la sabana por la cintura y pararse, en dirección al chico quien dio un paso hacia atrás por inercia – no pasa nada Stiles, fue algo que ambos queríamos.

-No es eso, es solo que, por alguna razón me siento mal con esto. Aclarando que estoy consciente de lo que paso y no me arrepiento- el hombre tomo la ropa del joven y la dejo sobre la cama, para después tomarlo de los hombros y mirarlo.

-Nose que me estás haciendo, pero desde que te conocí y hemos estado juntos este tiempo, me traes loco – lo acerco más acariciando sus narices y mirando los labios del joven.

El chico suspiro pensando en mucho y nada a la vez – sé que ha pasado tiempo, pero yo todavía tengo cosas que reordenar en mi vida, esto es algo que todavía no tiene nombre y es raro, lo siento, pero creo que tendré que irme a la ciudad.

-Vas a dejar que esta química que tenemos se esfume, se lo que te paso, ese hombre no te merece, pero tu llegaste a moverme todo, no puedes simplemente irte – el chico pestañeo.

Sentía pena y algo de impotencia, pero no podía hacer nada con sus sentimientos, tenía que cerrar ciclos, ya después el tiempo diría – tengo que arreglar las cosas primero con Theo, Derek sé que estuvimos en un estire y afloje, que hasta ahora queda más que claro de que va. Necesito soltar el pasado, y para eso debo irme.

El hombre sé tallo la cara en señal de desacuerdo – tan siquiera déjanos ir contigo .

El joven negó con la cabeza sin dudas – es algo que tengo que hacer yo solo, lo he alargado mucho tiempo y creo que va siendo hora de yo también enfrentarme a eso.

El hombre lo tomo por la cintura y lo miro intensamente a los ojos tratando de ver más allá de ellos y saber que pasaba por la cabeza de Stiles – ¿porque no quieres que te acompañe?

-¿es algo que yo tengo que hacer por mí mismo? Te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí, enserio. Pero primero debo tomarme las cosas con calma viendo que pasa, el destino lo decidirá, por favor, necesito saber que no iras detrás de mí.

Derek se quedó pensando durante mucho tiempo, miraba entre la ventana y el chico, quien se encontraba observando la actitud del mayor. El mayor estaba indeciso, después de años de no sentir algo especial por alguien, aparecía Stiles, un ser que llego para moverlo de pies a cabeza, y sobre todo para curarse ciertas heridas. Harían las cosas a la manera del joven, pero el iría detrás de él, de todas maneras, sabia cosas que le había contado el chico, no lo soltaría por nada del mundo y menos ahora que las cosas estaban explicitas.

Soltó todo el aire antes de contestar – está bien, pero no perderemos contacto, soy un hombre maduro y sé que esto es lo que quiero, funcione o no. Pero sé que puede valer la pena.

El chico asintió sin más aceptando, sabría que sería difícil, incluso hasta para él. Estar ahí le gustaba mucho, e iba a extrañarlos mucho. Sintió como el hombre se acercaba y le daba un beso lento, donde al parecer le estaba dando a entender todo aquello que sentía, tan recio que se veía, quien lo iba a decir.

...

Sus cosas estaban en una maleta que Derek le había dado, una de tantas cosas. Se puso a pensar en todo ese tiempo, las cosas sin querer se habían estado arreglando para él, tanto así, que la persona que lo rescato de aquel fatídico accidente, sentía algo por él. Al parecer el destino los había juntado para que ambos se dieran compañía y como resultado, las cosas pasaron.

Derek se le había metido en todo el cuerpo y en su mente, esto era muy diferente a las relaciones que había tenido anteriormente, incluso con Theo las cosas resultaron muy superficiales.

Cerro la maleta y dio un último vistazo, para ver si no se le pasaba nada y lo dejaba olvidado. Se mordió el labio sintiendo aquel odioso sentimiento de despedida, decidió pensar en otras cosas para no ponerse a llorar, el odiaba las despedidas.

Salio de la habitación y bajo al primer piso donde los esperaba un cabizbajo Isaac, Derek se encontraba subiendo algunas cosas al carro que dejaría de camino a dejar a Stiles.

Otro caso del que no quería hablar, los dos habían abierto una gran veda y cuando menos lo pensaban terminaban en cualquier lugar comiéndose a besos y con el mayor suplicándole y dándole razones para que no se fuera, o en su dado caso acompañarlo

Acaricio la cabeza del niño revolviéndole el cabello, llamando su atención, lo abrazo y lo llevo al exterior para subir la maleta a la camioneta.

Después de un camino en silencio y de dejar las cosas que Derek ocupaba entregar, llegaron al lugar donde Stiles tomaría el camión de regreso a la ciudad, se bajó y preparo todo, el mayor le compro el boleto y se lo entrego, el niño le dio un abrazo y sollozo en silencio.

-Oye chico, no tienes por qué ponerte así, nos volveremos a ver – era una verdad a medias, porque no sabía que pasaría más adelante.

El niño asintió todavía pegado al joven quien acariciaba su cabeza con cariño, mirando a su padre, el hombre lo miraba con una expresión también de tristeza, el niño alzo la vista limpiándose unas lágrimas – adiós, espero verte después.

Stiles asintió, vio como Isaac se sentaba mirando hacia la carretera, tratando de verse lo más serio posible. Derek se acercó y lo llevo hacia el camión tomándolo de la cintura y respirando el aroma del chico acercando su nariz al cuello, gimiendo un poco por el olor – sabes que te estás llevando muchas cosas de nosotros en ese camión ¿verdad?

-Me siento muy halagado con las cosas que me dices, pero no puedo responder a ningún sentimiento de tu parte, hasta estar del todo bien conmigo mismo - el hombre asintió, acercándolo más a él y mirándolo a los ojos.

Fue sorprendido cuando Derek tomo sus labios y bebió de su esencia, queriendo tal vez impregnarse de él, se separaron después de que les hizo falta aire a los dos y se quedaron mirando más tiempo, hasta que escucharon la llamada para los pasajeros.

-Recuerda que aquí estaremos esperandote, me cambiaste la vida - Derek se negaba a soltar la mano del joven.

Se dieron un beso más, antes de ahora si separarse y despedirse con muchas promesas implícitas en el aire y en el corazón de cada uno.

Asomo su cara por la ventanilla, después de subir al camión, miro como tanto Derek como Isaac lo miraban, con la cara pintada de muchas emociones, le empezaban a contagiar, incluso sintió la necesidad de bajar y olvidarse de todo aquello, pero calmo su corazón y sus impulsos. Debía ir a resolver el problema de raíz

Stiles miro pasar la carretera y con ello, todo lo que vivió con padre e hijo, sobre todo con el mayor, tenía que arreglar sus cosas, para poder avanzar y dar por sentado aquello, todo sea por seguir adelante con su vida, su corazón le decía que ese hombre estaría con él, lo dejaría al destino.

...

El camino se le hizo largo de regreso a casa, miraba pasar los edificios que reconocía a la brevedad, toda una vida estando ahí. Ahora le parecía patético y tedioso. En momentos como ese, extrañaba a su padre, él le había enseñado lo que era vivir el momento y de salir e ir a diferentes lugares.

Llego a la central y llamo a un taxi, su teléfono fue prendido, después de un breve lapso de tiempo, escucho los miles de notificaciones que llegaban, poco a poco las calles se le hacían más conocidas, estaba por llegar a su casa. Se empezaba a sentir abrumado, empezaba a querer echarse para atrás, en todo esto, sabía que recibiría muchas llamadas de atención.

El taxi paro justo en la acera que daba frente a su casa, una gran casa de amplias proporciones. Renegaba de todo lo que por ser familia adinerada le pertenecía, eso era una estupidez.

Se bajó lentamente, queriendo inconscientemente retrasar el reencuentro con su familia, eran tan superficiales algunos de sus familiares. También sentía que a veces en esa casa tan grande su privacidad era nula.

Se dirigió al pequeño camino que dirigía hacia la entrada de su casa, abrió la reja y entro siendo saludado por Sourwolf, su mascota y a quien más había extrañado, aparte de su madre. Lo recibió queriendo jugar y hacerle mimos. Lo tranquilizo acariciando su barriga y llevándolo con él, se le hacía raro encontrarlo afuera, era un perro que para él era como de la familia.

Llego el momento que le haría enfrentarse a la realidad. Toco el timbre y la puerta con leves toques, sus llaves las había perdido en el accidente y no las había podido recuperar, aparte de que la aseguranza debió de haberse hecho cargo de eso.

Se abrió la puerta dejando a ver a su nana sorprendida al verlo – señorito Stiles ¡Dios santo! Usted está vivo – y le abrazo, el chico sonrió sintiéndose querido.

-Estoy vivo nana, todo fue un accidente, sé que desaparecí un tiempo, pero lo necesitaba, todo tiene una razón – la mujer asintió limpiando algunas lágrimas – ¿me dejas entrar?

La señora asintió – claro que sí, que tonta yo – el chico negó, caminando por el pasillo de su nana y Sourwolf como compañía – tu madre nunca perdió la esperanza de dar contigo, tampoco Theo.

Escuchar el nombre de aquel hombre le supo mal, siguió caminando yendo a la sala, tanto su nana como el perro llamaban su atención, pero en el fondo el extrañaba a Derek y a su hijo. Las atenciones que tuvieron con él, nunca las iba a olvidar.

En la sala se encontraba su madre quien leía un libro, sintió la presencia de alguien más y alzo la mirada, quedándose estupefacta al momento, mirando a su hijo, a su preciado hijo con vida.

Gimió antes de dejar el libro y taparse la boca, soltándose a llorar y levantándose del sofá para tocar a su hijo, viendo que era real y que no se iba a esfumar, como por arte de magia.

-estoy aquí madre, tengo muchas cosas que contarte y arreglar muchas cosas – limpio las mejillas de la mujer que le dio la vida y se sentaron en el sillón más cercano - me ha cambiado la vida.

Y con eso, las cosas siguieron su curso, le explico todo, sin ningún resquicio de mentira o de ocultarle algo. Pero sobre todo le contó de aquel hombre ojos color topacio y barba de leñador y de su hijo, quienes le habían atendido y arreglado parte de su alma y su corazón.


	5. CHAPTER FIVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doble cap el día de hoy, disfrutenlos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

La ciudad lo recibió con las manos abiertas, su familia lo había recibido con mucha sorpresa. Después de más de tres meses sin saber de él, empezaban a creer en la teoría que las autoridades les dieron, para cerrar el caso de su errónea desaparición.

Stiles se sentía bien al estar de vuelta, pero sentía que había un vacío en su corazon, cuando se encontraba en la soledad de las cuatro paredes que conformaban su habitación, esos dos dias de reencontrarse con los suyos sus sentimientos se empezaban a dividir en dos, lo bueno de todo el asunto es que todavía no se enfrentaba a su dolor de cabeza principal: Theo.

Al parecer, tenía un viaje de negocios, como siempre hacia cuando es uno de los directivos principales de la empresa que su ahora ex suegro había fundado, dejándole el camino fácil a Theo, para despilfarrar dinero a lo estúpido.

Su madre era ya consciente de todo lo hechos que acontecieron y el porqué de la razón del accidente y posterior desaparición. Ella apoyaba la decisión que su hijo tomara, quería mucho a Theo, pero era más su cariño por su propio hijo, que no le quedo más que respetar las acciones que el chico haría, conforme a la relación que tenía con el empresario.

-Hijo ya es la hora de la cena, baja rápido, tu abuelo llego – el joven rodo los ojos con cansancio, su abuelo era un caso perdido, desde el primer momento siempre se llevó bien con Theo y los suyos, por los negocios, por lo que apoyaba al cien por ciento su relación con el hombre.

Sabía que iba ser una cena tensa – voy enseguida mama, deja me arreglo un poco.

Su madre lo miro comprensiva, antes de cerrar la puerta, dejándolo nuevamente solo en la habitación. Stiles se levantó yendo a su armario, para sacar un suéter oscuro y ponérselo, lentamente queriendo evitar bajar, suspiro sabiendo lo que venía.

Bajo las escaleras arreglando su cabello y planchándose el pantalón con las manos, por pura manía. Se dirigió al comedor viendo a toda la familia sentada, todos guardaron silencio al verle. La matriarca de la familia se levantó del asiento principal y camino en su dirección, transmitiendo autoridad a su paso.

-Hijo has vuelto, nos tenías muy preocupados – y sintió los brazos de su anciano abuelo rodearlo, era raro, ya que no era de ser muy expresivo, por lo que respondió la acción después de salir de su shock inicial – espera a que Theo se entere y sigan sus planes de boda.

Se tragó el sonido de disconformidad que quería salir al escuchar eso – claro que si abuelo, después hablaremos de eso, primero hay que disfrutar la cena ¿te parece?

El anciano se le quedo mirando un segundo, antes de asentir sin mediar palabra y llevándolo a la mesa, sentándolo justo al lado. Se dedicaron mayormente a platicar de lo que había pasado en la compañía familiar en su ausencia y de cómo Theo les había dado algunas facilitaciones, para cerrar dos tratos de grueso calibre.

-Me alegro mucho por ti abuelo, las cosas empiezan a crecer – el señor asintió enfrascado n la plática.

-Asi es Theo, Un gran hombre y futuro esposo que tienes en tus manos, la suerte siempre está de tu lado – el chico sonrió para no llevarla la contraria y dejarlo estar por el momento.

Después de terminado el plato fuerte, el postre llego, pastel de chocolate con café, el preferido del chico en cuestión. Lo disfruto y por ese corto tiempo se olvidó de todos los problemas que tenía.

Sus familiares se iban después de una buena cena a sus respectivas habitaciones o casa, su abuelo todavía no se iba. Estaban en la sala, tomando una copa de vino junto a su madre, quien esperaba pacientemente a que el sacara el tema. Después de estar hablando sobre puras cosas sin sentido, se decidió a tomar la palabra.

-abuelo tenemos que hablar sobre la razon de mi accidente, no todo esta tan perfecto como lo vez – el patriarca cayo al escuchar a su nieto, buscando alguna razón para sus palabras.

Dejo la copa sobre la mesa y se concentró en el chico que tenía delante de el con preocupación – ¿te han secuestrado acaso? ¿te han hecho daño?

Stiles negó rápidamente con la cabeza, para acallar el desvarió de su abuelo – nada de eso – tomo una pausa antes de seguir hablando y soltar la bomba – Theo me engaño.

Después todo quedo en un silencio largo e incómodo que se podía cortar con cualquier cosa. El anciano carraspeo un poco, acomodándose el sofá para buscar una posición más tranquila.

-No creo haber escuchado bien lo que creo que dijiste, Theo es un hombre intachable, el no haría esas cosas – dijo con voz severa tomándose toda la copa de vino que tenía enfrente – eso debe ser una mentira que te dijeron, para truncar su boda.

El chico suspiro mirando a su abuelo tratando de mantenerse lo más tranquilo posible – hay pruebas de eso, me mandaron unas fotos en físico y a mi celular, incluso un video, donde se ve que está pasándola de lo linda con Malia ¿Por qué crees que no ha venido a plantarme la cara?

Eso ultimo termino por sacar de los nervios al señor – como puedes acusar a tu propia prima, eso es una vil mentira – dijo parándose y mirando altivamente al chico.

-Si no me crees las fotos las tengo yo, y solo tambien te digo, que ellos anduvieron a mis espaldas por mucho tiempo, eso es algo que no voy a tolerar – no quería alzar la voz, pero no iba a dejar que lo manipularan, ya no más – he tomado mi decisión y no hay marcha atrás abuelo, solo quería que estuvieras al corriente de la situación, que al parecer Theo te ha estado ocultando, buenas noches.

-pero hijo, él es un hombre importante para la compañía, nos ha ayudado mucho – el joven levanto la mano, callando a su abuelo negando despacio con la cabeza.

Y con eso dicho, se fue a su habitación, sintiendo un poco de dolor en su corazon, se encerró en su cuarto siendo recibido por Sourwolf quien llamaba su atención, como enterándose del aspecto que tenía lleno de tristeza – tu nunca me dejaras campeón ¿verdad?

El canino ladro respondiendo y parándose en sus patas delanteras sostenidose de Stiles, quien le acaricio la cabeza.

...

Las fiestas navideñas se acercaban, con ello las calles eran adornadas con luces y arboles por todas partes. Esa era su época favorita del año, porque el ambiente se tornaba mejor de lo que era en todo el año.

Caminaba por la acera, mirando los escaparates de las tiendas por las que pasaba. Uno de los hobbies que más le gustaba de vivir en la ciudad. Iba acompañado de su hermano pequeño, quien le llevaba siete años, lo quería y lo trataba como si fuera un niño, haciendo enojar al muchacho.

-Ven debemos entrar aquí – jamás había entrado a esa tienda, porque en realidad la ropa nunca fue de su estilo hasta que conoció a Derek, se paró en seco al recordar al hombre – te alcanzo, sigue caminado, acabo de ver algo que llamo mi atención, mintió sentándose y dejando ir a su hermano.

Miro como cada prenda del establecimiento, le recordaba muchos momentos en el pintoresco pueblo, se paró tocando y admirando todo. En realidad, venia buscando algo para la fiesta anual que la compañía de la familia hacia cada diciembre. una tradición, donde muchos empresarios y amigos de la familia asistían, para pasar un buen rato, aparte de que no escatimaban en gastos.

Tomo una sudadera con capucha que le gusto y la pago, para salir corriendo en busca de su hermano, quien se encontraba cerca – ya has encontrado algo decente, no quiero que el abuelo te regañe esta vez, eso de ser un rebelde sin causa, como que no va contigo.

El chico que la saco la lengua de manera infantil – deja de molestar con eso, el año pasado, me puse lo primero que alcance a comprar, mi madre me mando a Canadá y llegue justo tres horas antes de la fiesta, no tuve tiempo ni de descansar.

-deja de ser tan dramático, si me hubieras hablado, yo te hubiera sacado del apuro, como siempre lo hago – extrañaba esos momentos, discutir con su hermano por tonterías.

-mejor busca que te vas a poner, en vez de andar jodiendo mi existencia Stiles – el aludido rodo los ojos y siguió caminado por la avenida, concentrado en las cosas que miraba de soslayo, él ya sabía en donde podría comprar la ropa, aparte de que le encantaba.

Su hermano le hacía de vez en cuando sugerencias, sobre probarse ropa diferente a la que el usaba, todo con la excusa, de que era bueno para romper ciclos. Incluso lo tentó con algún nuevo corte de cabello. Pero él no cayó en ninguna de las provocaciones de su hermano, no por ahora, después le daría el gusto de hacer todo aquello, por ahora no era el momento

...

Iba entrando a su casa, después de pasar y dar una vuelta en donde trabajaba. Los niños fueron lo que más entusiasmados estaban con su regreso. Su hermano lo había acompañado y justo estaban llegando a su casa, hablando animadamente, iban entrando a casa, cuando se encontró al hombre con el que se iba a casar.

Al verlo se rompió todo el entusiasmo que había tenido del dia, sintió como su hermano, le quitaba las cosas que los niños le habían dado de regalo y se las llevaba en silencio, dejándolos a ambos en la sala mirándose en completo silencio.

Theo camino directo al joven – te extrañe como no tienes una idea, por un momento pensé que te habíamos perdido – quiso besarle en la boca, pero ladeo la cabeza evitando aquel rose.

-Tenemos que hablar Theo, siéntate – el aludido se puso serio y acato la orden sin rechistar.

Stiles miro al hombre, tan atractivo y seguro de sí, el que toda chica quiere y desea. Negó con la cabeza antes de tomar camino y sentarse en el sillón más alejado, ahora en vez de mirarlo con amor y deseo, es alguien más, todo se esfumo.

El joven jugo con sus manos sin saber cómo comenzar. Miro a Theo por millonésima en ese rato, la disculpa estaba implícita en su cara, pero eso no era suficiente para él, ni ahora ni nunca.

-¿Por qué lo hicieron? – es lo único que salio de sus labios, era lo único que necesitaba saber, su relación ya no tendría arreglo, solo necesitaba saber las razones del porque habían jugado con el a sus espaldas. Malia no había aparecido todavía por la casa.

El hombre carraspeo un poco incómodo – fue una estupidez, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, hasta que paso, me siento tan mal de haberte hecho eso.

Sonrió con sarcasmo mirando con pena al hombre, negando con la cabeza – lo peor de todo es que no fue solo una sola vez, no soy estúpido Theo. – el mencionado volteo sin saber que decir.

El empresario boqueo varias veces antes de si quiera contestar, Stiles tomo la palabra antes – solo te voy a decir una cosa, lo que teníamos, si es que se le puede llamar relación, se terminó desde el momento en que me di cuenta de tu traición, no voy a volver a caer en tu juego – se paró yendo a la barra a servirse una copa de vino – y ya hablé con mi abuelo, le informe de tu pequeño desliz.

-Pero es que fue una estupidez – el chico rodo los ojos tomando un sorbo del líquido degustándolo, antes de abrir la boca – pues no parecía, al parecer la estupidez duro mucho tiempo, un matrimonio con mucho amor, pero por debajo un hombre casado, disfrutándo de la prima de su "amor".

Stiles se rio, tomo asiento y se relajó un poco antes de proseguir – gracias a quien sea, que tuvo lastima de mí, que tuvo a bien abrirme los ojos. Dolio como una perra, pero nada que no pueda soportar, solo cinco años de relación tirados a la basura, nada más.

Se sorprendió al ver que Theo se hincaba y se acercaba a el – perdóname, no sabía lo que hacía, soy un idiota. Yo te amo Stiles, eres la única persona en mi vida.

-Eso lo hubieras pensado antes de abrirle las piernas a mi prima y meterte con ella, no te da asco – el joven entrecerró los ojos mirándolo con algo de desprecio. Hasta ahora se ponía a pensar en aquello. Era algo nefasto, no podía perdonar nada de aquella infidelidad.

El empresario negó intentando que el chico reaccionara a besos, que Stiles fácil pudo esquivar, hasta que lo tomo de los hombros. Cosa que funciono para que el hombre dejara todo el drama, por recuperar su relación fallida – Perdóname.

El joven agacho la mirada, sintiendo muchas emociones, una de ellas, decepción. Le había entregado todo en aquellos cinco años de relación, eran estables y todo pintaba de maravilla con ellos dos. Todavía se preguntaba que había fallado, para que todo eso se fuera al traste.

Suspiro, parándose de nueva cuenta, agarrando otra copa más y tambien la botella, no tenía caso, seguir dándole vueltas al asunto, era más que obvio que, ese hombre, con cara de todo lo puedo, ya no iba a poder con él. Debió haber hecho caso a los rumores de sus infidelidades. Lo miro ahí desarmado y sin ningún otro haz bajo la manga, se veía patético, pero eso no se lo diría, preferiría que el escarmentara.

-Cuando salgas, cierra la puerta por favor – escucho la voz de Theo llamándolo, pero lo ignoro completamente, había algo llamado dignidad y eso era algo que no tenía pensado perder.

Subió las escaleras, sintiendo esa sensación de libertad, que hace mucho no sentía, y sonrió de verdadera felicidad. Paso por el pasillo directo a la habitación de su hermano, tenía muchas ganas de tomar y pasarla bien con él. Un idiota que jugo con él, no le iba a echar a perder el dia.

-Jackson abre se me ha ocurrido, que tengo ganas de pasarla bien – el chico abrió la puerta a prisa, mirando a su hermano con la botella de vino y dos copas, lo dejo pasar.

El mayor de los dos, se quitó los zapatos y se acomodó en la cama, dejando las copas a un lado en la mesita de noche y encendió la televisión, cambiando de canal, hasta que vio algo interesante, una pelicula de infancia

El otro chico se acercó mirando extrañado a su hermano - ¿Qué paso con el idiota de Theo? Y ¿Qué celebramos?

Stiles tomo una de las copas y se la dio a Jackson ya servida con vino, mientras el servía otra – no hay nada en especial que celebrar hermano solo, que ya me deshice de un problema, ahora quiero pasarla contigo, el dia está estupendo, como para dejarlo ir por una estupidez, según Theo.

-Ni me lo menciones, que a mí nunca me cayó muy bien. Todo encanto y atractivo, debe tener un defecto, a lo mejor supuse que la tenía chiquita – el mayor se sonrojo, agarro una almohada y se la tiro al otro, esquivando a duras penas.

Empezó a reír por el comentario de su hermano menor – digamos que tiene lo suyo, porque hasta en eso está bien proporcionado, lo disfrutaba mucho – Jackson abrió los ojos, su hermano nunca había sido tan abierto con esos temas, la imagen del inocente niño podía más – pero salio demasiado juguetón con otras personas, eso no va conmigo, siendo sincero no me gusta compartir.

Jackson saco una caja llena de chocolates del cajo de la mesilla de noche de su lado – a nadie le gusta hacer eso, bueno hay algo llamado tríos, es algo muy sexy y la experiencia es de las mejores – Stiles entrecerró los ojos acusando al menor con la mirada – déjame, yo tambien tengo sexo y soy feliz de tenerlo, más ahora que soy soltero.

-eres un idiota, no me quiero enterar después, de que déjaste a alguien encinta – el chico negó escandalizado – estoy hablando muy enserio.

-Calla, ya se todo eso del condón y las pastillas rosas, no quiero tener otra charla sobre sexo como la que tuve con mama hace tiempo – el aludido lo miro con cara de asco, haciéndolo reír – no fue nada cómodo, para eso prefiero mejor experimentar y pasar a la acción.

El mayor rodo los ojos, después de eso, cambiaron de tema. No quería saber mucho sobre la actividad sexual sobre su hermano menor, eso era asunto privado. Se dedicaron a ver la pelicula estaba en la televisión y a tomar vino, sumergiéndose en el calor del alcohol. A la pequeña fiesta se unió Sourwolf quien muy a su manera participaba haciéndole cariños a ambos.

...

Ya era de noche, Stiles seguía en el cuarto su hermano. Jackson había ido por otra botella de vino, el mayor estaba recostado sobre el estómago del menor y con el gran perro entre sus pies dormitando, tal cual can perezoso. Se habían quedado en un estado de letargo cómodo, no hacía falta palabras.

Pero eso no era suficiente para Jacson, quien ya sabía sobre cierto hombre que ayudo a su hermano mayor, mientras estaba desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. La forma en que Stiles se expresaba del dichoso Derek, iba más allá del cariño. Se notaba en la cara del mayor, en sus palabras, incluso en la forma en que se movía, eso despertó la curiosidad en el menor.

-sabes que entre nosotros no hay secretos ¿verdad? – el mayor asintió con un gemido afirmativo – entonces ya que estamos entrados, me vas a decir que paso con ese tal Derek, no me creo todo el cuento de que te ayudo y hasta ahí. Te conozco perfectamente Stiles.

El aludido se tensó por un momento, pero en realidad su hermano tenía razón, no había porque ocultarle eso - ¿Por qué tendría que haber pasado algo?

El menor levanto una ceja incorporándose y por consiguiente forzando a que Andre tambien se moviera – porque hay cierto brillo en tu mirada, cuando hablas de Derek, no lo conozco, pero me da la impresión de que es todo lo contrario a Theo.

El mayor supo de inmediato a donde quería llegar su hermano con eso, era todo un cotilla – oye eso es privado, no es algo que tenga que decirte.

-Entonces no lo niegas – no cabía duda, de que el pez se muere por su propia boca.

Miro al menor con cara de enfado antes de suspirar y asentir levemente – si me acosté con él, paso justo antes de venir a la ciudad.

El chico se sorprendió por la información dada por el mayor, pero sentía lastima por el desconocido – eres cruel Stiles, mira que compartir cama y después huir, eso no se hace.

-Fue algo más que eso, aparte no sabía cómo sentirme al respecto. Lo ocurrido con Theo me tenía muy dañado, lo sigo estando – El mayor se revolvía el cabello, tratando de poner sus ideas en orden – el me hizo saber que iba muy enserio, pero yo no le podía dar nada, hasta hablar con Theo.

-Ese idiota de Theo no te merece, si te llego un buen hombre y está dispuesto a intentar algo contigo, por lo que me dijiste y por el poco tiempo que tuvieron – el chico hizo una palabra para acariciar a su hermano en el hombro viéndolo abatido – yo iría a por ello, lo haría lo más rápido que pueda, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Stiles sonrió sin ganas, aun renuente y sin ganas de llevarle la contraria a su hermano, él tenía razón. Fácil era tomar un bus con destino al pequeño pueblo y lanzarse a por ello con Derek. Pero había muchas cosas en su cabeza que lo detenían, muchas inseguridades.

-De cuando a la fecha, te has convertido en un sentimental, oso de peluche y fiel. Cuando tú eres un Don Juan que solo busca su propio beneficio – dijo sarcásticamente el mayor, siendo respondido con un almohadazo haciendo reír a ambos.

El otro le saco la lengua infantilmente – tambien tengo mis momentos cursis, aunque no lo creas. Es parte de mi encanto.

Eres un idiota, hasta que no llegue la chica que en realidad te haga sufrir, vas a entender lo que es estar enamorado de alguien, de mi te vas a acordar – tomo la botella de vino y se sirvió una última copa, para acostarse a dormir, nadie lo sacaría de la cama de su hermano por esa noche.


	6. CHAPTER SIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos, espero lo disfruten como yo lo hice al escribirlo.

Se encontraba caminando con prisa, sobre un gran salón, que estaba siendo decorado por muchas personas. Dando órdenes de diestra a siniestra, algo que caracterizaba aquella fiesta anual era por la elegancia y el decorado, caso que iba de parte total por Stiles, estar alejado del mundo no iba a impedirle participar en aquello, solo ponerse al corriente y darle el toque final.

Después de un buen tiempo, se detuvo a sentarse y descansar un poco los pies – había olvidado de que iba andar en esto.

Y siguió con ello, era demasiado extenuante, pero su abuelo, a pesar de que no tenían las mismas ideas conforme al negocio y a que el estuviera apartado de la compañía, le hacía feliz que tan siquiera le ayudar en eso, a tan solo un dia del evento.

Todo iba cobrando forma, salio del salón, para permitirse ir a la cafetería a comer algo, llevaba desde la mañana sin ningún bocado, más que el café que se había tomado a prisa, por llegar temprano.

Todavía no se animaba a tomar el carro último modelo que su abuelo le había comprado, con la intensión de usarlo, la primera vez que quiso hacerlo, todo el accidente paso por su mente y termino en ataque de pánico bochornoso.

Por eso muy a su pesar, llevaba un chofer para todas partes, preferiría ir caminando, pero cuando eran distancias largas no le quedaba más remedio que ir en carro, más si se trataba de la compañía.

Llego a la cafetería y pidió lo que regularmente pedía, incluso la chica que lo atendió, ya sabía de qué iba su pedido, se sentó a esperar. Miro como su abuelo entraba y buscaba a alguien, hasta que fijo su mirada en él y comenzó a caminar en su dirección.

-Hola Stiles, fui a buscarte arriba, pero me dijeron que venias a comer – el patriarca se sentó quedando de frente al chico – todo está quedando muy bien, no podía esperar menos de ti.

El aludido sonrió y cruzo la pierna, para estar más cómodo – gracias, ya sabes que esto es como una tradición para mí –el anciano asintió dándole la razón – pero tú no has venido a buscarme para eso, lo veo en tus ojos.

El patriarca y presidente de aquella gran empresa, se puso serio, con una ligera linea de pena, antes de mirar a su nieto – hable con Theo y con Malia.

-contigo si tiene las agallas para presentarse mi querida prima – resoplo sin evitarlo, ni querer ocultarlo – ¿y que te dijeron? Que todo fue un error de su calentura, que no vieron las consecuencias que tendría. Te pidieron disculpas, asi como Theo lo quiso hacer conmigo el dia de ayer en mi propia casa.

La señora que atendía la cafetería de la empresa, se acercó sintiendo la tensión entre los dos – gracias Martha, ya extrañaba tus tortitas, no era necesario que vinieras a dejarmelo.

La mujer sonrió y bajo la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento y se fue a la barra para seguir atendiendo. Stiles se quedó mirando a su abuelo esperando a que hablara – me dijeron muchas cosas, pero, aunque me duela pensar que Theo es un buen hombre, jugo a tus espaldas, me duele tanto como te duele a ti, su confianza se quebró.

Stiles pestañeo varias veces bajando la mirada, no era nada cómodo hablar sobre el tema, no cuando todo era tan reciente – si piensas seguir los negocios con él, por mí no hay problema, solo no quieras hacer que vuelva con él.

-En lo absoluto, respeto tu decisión, sé que la última vez que hablamos no termino bien. Pero tuve dias para pensarlo, llegué a la conclusión de que primero esta mi familia – el joven asintió, tomando de su café helado natural. Su abuelo empezaba a cambiar, no sabía que lo había llevado a tener esa ligera flexibilidad de pensamiento.

Empezaba a intuir que en su ausencia varias cosas habían pasado, ya después les daría importancia a esas cosas – me extraña un poco, pero gracias. Nose que más decir, me has dejado sin palabras.

-Sé que nuestra relación nunca fue de las mejores, ya que nuestra forma de ver la vida, distaba mucho una de la otra, pero empiezo a ver las cosas de diferente forma – el hombre se inclinó recargando sus codos en la mesa – eso sí, te voy a pedir paciencia, sé que no quieres ver a Theo, pero está invitado a la fiesta anual de la compañía, es uno de los inversores, a fin de cuentas.

El chico rodo los ojos sintiendo algo de frustración correr por su cuerpo, antes de volver a mirar a su abuelo con resignación – está bien, pero no me pidas que todo sea como si nada hubiera pasado, va en contra de mis reglas.

El dueño del edificio se paró antes de saludar a los de la mesa de al lado – las cosas se harán como tú digas, al fin al cabo, tú la organizas. Bueno te dejo, solo quería hablar eso contigo, tengo cosas que hacer. Ya sabes que esta empresa no se mueve por arte de magia.

-Que tengas un buen dia abuelo, estaré por aquí buen tiempo, todavía falta alistar detalles, no quiero dejar cabos sueltos – el hombre sonrió antes de retirarse a sus deberes.

Con eso en mente, las cosas empezaron a serle mejor. Incluso se había quedado un poco más en la cafetería, platicando con Martha. Aquella breve charla con su abuelo, había hecho que le tuviera más confianza, incluso le recordó a su padre. Que donde quiera que este, espera vele por el en todos y cada uno de sus pasos, justo como lo hacía cuando todavía vivía.

...

Los flashes aturdían su vista, salio del carro saludando a todas las personas que pasaban por su lado y se dejaba tomar fotos. Todos con la primicia de que no iba acompañado de su atractivo prometido. Él se dio a la tarea de explicar sin mucho detalle que la relación había quedado en el pasado por diferencias entre ellos, sus proyectos no iban en la misma dirección. Una buena mentira para acallar rumores de la prensa.

Stiles iba enfundado en un traje gris claro a cuadros Stiles, hecho a medida, robando las miradas de todas las editoriales de moda. Por su estilo desenfadado y por su nuevo look, acaparando todo a su paso, uno de los chicos más importantes de la familia Stilinski.

Entro directo al ascensor junto con su hermano y su madre, contagiados por la emoción del evento, más del chico mayor, ya que tenía el presentimiento de que algo iba a pasar.

Al llegar al dichoso lugar del evento ya varios invitados los esperaban, maravillados por el gran trabajo hecho por el primogénito de Noah Stilinski. Alguien con cualidades y valores bien definidos, que su prioridad siempre ha sido ayudar a los demas.

El joven saludaba a todo el que pasaba por su camino, siendo resguardado ahora por su hermano. Los asistentes mostraban sorpresa al no ver al chico en compañía del empresario, que según últimas instancias era su prometido. Stiles no se inmuto, simplemente hablaba de otras cosas, siempre evitando de Theo y de su desaparición, eran temas privados y personales para él.

-la fiesta ha quedado divina, todo está saliendo perfecto – le dijo una señora de tantas, que comentaban maravillas sobre el evento y de la empresa que su abuelo llevaba. El solo asintió educado, dedicándole unas cuantas palabras antes de dirigirse al escenario principal donde el patriarca y varios miembros de la familia le esperaban.

Tomo la mano de su hermano para subir los escalones y pararse a un lado de su abuelo, con la sonrisa bien puesta. Era una de las cosas que más odiaba del círculo social a que pertenecía, todo debería verse perfectamente bien. Para evitar que la gente hablara pestes de ellos, a él no le importaba, pero por solicitud expresa y consejo de su abuelo lo hacía cada año.

El momento en que el presidente de Stilinski Enterprises daba su discurso había llegado, todos empezaban a guardar silencio, mientras el hombre frente al micrófono se concentraba. Stiles palmeo la espalda de su abuelo dándole valentía.

El discurso empezó en tiempo en forma, el anciano dio las gracias a todos por haber acudido al evento, que ayudaba justo a la asociación en la que trabajaba su nieto mayor, después paso a recordar a su difunto hijo. Stiles siempre que escuchaba hablar de su padre, no podía evitar soltar una lagrima, al igual que su madre.

Su abuelo era demasiado reflexivo, en cuanto a la vida que su padre había llevado y todo el legado que dejo al morir, pero para Stiles y su hermano, era el mejor de los hombres de la tierra, uno que siempre estaría en sus memorias.

Después de ese emotivo momento, Su abuelo resalto a la familia y lo que lo ha llevado a que la compañía haya crecido. Agradeció sobre todo a Theo por apoyarlos a crecer, obviando la ruptura para con su nieto y lamentando el hecho sin profundizar más. Por ultimo resalto la importancia de ayudar a los demas, sobretodo en esas fechas donde la navidad se acercaba.

Todos aplaudieron, por las palabras del ancla de la familia Stilinski, agradeció cerrando con broche de, con un brindis con todos los asistentes.

...

La fiesta como cada año iba sobre ruedas, la banda de jazz tocaba una de sus canciones favoritas, tanto asi que su hermano lo había invitado a bailar. Se negó decidiendo, solo cerrar los ojos y dejarse seducir por la trompeta tocando aquella melodía. Se quitó los zapatos discretamente, sintiendo un alivio inmediato.

Abrió los ojos sintiéndose observado, entonces lo miro. Con un traje pegado al cuerpo, pelo peinado hacia atrás y su indiscutible barba hecha. Con esa sonrisa característica pegada al rostro, con un niño a un lado, que el muy bien conocía, igual portando un traje parecido al de su padre, se miraban guapos de pies a cabeza.

Se puso los zapatos y camino en direccion a ellos negando con la cabeza, no podía enojarse, no con ellos. Se paró en seco al tener al hombre a tan solo unos centímetros, se miraba demasiado guapo, se quedaron silencio, observándose y volviendo a conectar todo aquello que habían dejado inconcluso, cuando se fue, ahora los tenia aquí en la ciudad.

-Creo haberte dicho que no me siguieras – el hombre rio apenado, antes de volver a alzar la mirada.

Derek hizo un mohín antes de volver a sonreír con chulería – no podía hacerlo, aquí el niño presente, tambien te extrañaba, te queremos de vuelta en nuestras vidas.

Eso hizo que Stiles sintiera que se derritiera en cariño, al ver como Isaac se sonrojaba, se puso a la altura del menor, para tomarlo de los brazos - ¿eso es cierto? – el niño asintió sintiendo muchas ganas de correr de ahí, El joven lo abrazo sintiendo aquella vibración en su cuerpo.

Stiles se incorporó mirando a Derek, todavía no lo podía creer, los había extrañado mucho. Las personas que pasaban a su lado empezaban a mirarlos, buscando saber quiénes eran aquellos dos.

Ambos adultos no sabían cómo empezar, hasta que otra canción que le gustaba mucho al joven sonó. El hombre se dio cuenta de aquello, le dijo algo a su hijo, haciendo que se sentara en la silla que ocupaba Stiles – Me concederías, bailar esta pieza conmigo.

El hombre le tendió la mano al chico, quien lo miro fascinado, sin dudarlo tomo la mano y camino junto al hombre a la pista. - ¿Cómo supiste dar conmigo?

-Nunca te mencione que tambien tengo algunos negocios aquí, y tambien digamos que, eres muy conocido por la elite, todos hablan de tu regreso – el joven rodo los ojos al saber eso, debía tener cuidado, por el momento era el foco de atención de la prensa.

Suspiro subiendo los brazos al cuello de Derek acariciando su nuca, mientras era apresado de su cintura, moviéndose al compás de la música – entonces creo que ya te disté cuenta de quién soy, perdón si te he decepcionado, pero a veces prefiero ser alguien más del montón, por eso ame cada segundo estando en tu casa.

Recostó su cabeza en el pecho del mayor, respiro sintiendo su olor y embriagándose de el – nosotros tambien sentimos tu ausencia, por esa razón vinimos en tu captura, no te será fácil deshacerte de nosotros, menos de Isaac.

Stiles rio mirando al menor, que no les quitaba la mirada de encima, como si estuviera esperando que pasara algo. Le sonrió guiñándole un ojo, antes de girar junto al hombre y perderlo de vista.

-¿Debo tomármelo como una amenaza? – Derek rio, haciendo que su pecho vibrara, el joven escuchoi su risa dejándose seducir por el alegre sonido.

Alzo la vista para ver al atractivo hombre con quien estaba bailando – tu sabes muy bien de que va todo esto, en realidad yo fui quien le planteo la idea a Isaac sobre una posible relación entre tu y yo, le pareció bien, incluso me llamo la atención, me dijo tonto indeciso, eso pega mucho.

Ahora fue el turno de reír del chico, no se creía que el niño le dijera eso a su padre, era tan buen niño, que no se lo imaginaba revelándose por algo – me cuesta creerte un poco.

-Pues tienes que creerlo, literal me obligo ir a la barbería antes de venir, igual no necesitaba que lo hiciera – Stiles sonrió mirando a Derek, se miraba demasiado tentador para la vista, empezaba a sentir una especie de ¿celos?

Sacudió sus pensamientos, eso no podía ser posible, era algo que no tenía sentido, habían tenido algo, pero, solo había ocurrido, fue especial y lo atribuyo a que era parte de su deshago – ahora entiendo tu finta de hombre de negocios, nadie aquí sospecharía que eres un hombre de campo, han hecho un buen trabajo contigo.

-eso espero, porque, al parecer le gusto justo a la persona, por la que hice todo esto – Stiles se sonrojo, ese tipo de cosas por parte del mayor lo hacían sentir dividido. – ¿te he dicho ya que piensas mucho? – el chico asintió. – deja de hacerlo, yo no te hare daño.

El chico volvió a recostar su cabeza en el pecho del otro – hable con Theo, incluso esta por aquí – el hombre apretó más su agarre sobre su cintura. – corte todo lazo con él.

-Eso explica, por qué se encuentra aquí – dijo casi bufando el hombre, el chico negó riendo bajo sobre el pecho de Derek.

Se tomó un tiempo para seguir oliendo el aroma a bosque del hombre, era condenadamente adictivo aquel olor – en realidad yo no tengo control sobre ello, si bien escuchaste en el discurso, él ha sido un factor en el último tiempo para el crecimiento de la compañía, pero eso no es de mi importancia.

Ambos guardaron silencio, para disfrutar aquel solo que la trompeta estaba dando, era delicioso escuchar aquel sonido colarse por sus oídos. Sintió como Derek sobaba su espalda suavemente, el se dejó hacer resguardándose más sobre el mayor, esa sensación de calidez le invadió por completo, al sentir un beso sobre su cabeza.

Todo se sentía tan correcto en ese momento, sentirse entre los brazos de Derek. Justo en ese momento se preguntó muchas cosas, que era lo que lo detenía para aceptar aquello que le ofrecía el hombre, tenía muy claras sus intenciones, el solo debía decir que si y recibir todo aquello a manos llenas. Miro al hombre recibiendo una revelación, lo miro detenidamente, y supo que él no le haría ningún daño, desde que se conocieron, la misión de Derek en su vida era la de curar y sanar sus heridas. Le estaba ofreciendo lo más importante y él lo estaba despreciando de cierta forma.

Sonrió acariciando de nueva cuenta la nuca del otro. Era un completo idiota si rechazaba aquello, Derek no era Theo, él se lo había dicho a Jackson. No había punto de comparación, ya que eran muy diferentes, las acciones decían más que palabras, y el hombre con todas las atenciones que tuvo con el eran prueba evidente, incluso lo cuido y vio por el, ya que sano del todo.

Acorto el espacio entre ellos y junto sus labios en un beso, a los demas que les dieran. Ya mucho tiempo sin darse cuenta, había hecho las cosas para que su familia y sus amigos tuvieran una buena imagen de él. Ya no más, ahora vería por su verdadera felicidad, la que él quería.

Movieron sus labios, buscando unirse todavía más. Calmar esas ansias, transmitirse todas las emociones provocaba uno en el otro, sellar su unión.

El mayor sonrió el beso y sujeto bien de las caderas al joven mientras lo tiraba de espaldas terminando la canción, pero sin soltar sus labios todavía. Stiles estaba sorprendido con eso. Los aplausos se escucharon, el par se incorporó, el chico sentía sus mejillas arder escondiendo su mirada en el amplio pecho del otro, Derek lo tomo de las manos.

-Ya no ocupas hacer nada para conseguirme, porque ya me tienes – el más grande sonrió ampliamente, ahora era diferente, sus ojos tenían un brillo diferente al de antes.

Derek tomo el mentón del más joven alzando su cabeza – Ya lo sabía, en realidad venía a robarte, o lo que fuera necesario, te quedaste con un pedazo de mi cuando te fuiste y nos dejaste, sé que soy un treintón y debo ser maduro, pero tú me hacer ser así de romántico – Stiles negó en la cabeza.

-Vaya eso es una gran sorpresa, sabes que lo puedo usar a mi favor ¿verdad? – el hombre sonrió y le pico los labios al otro, robándole un suspiro.

Sin duda se habían enamorado, no sabían como había ocurrido, pero de cierta forma paso – sé que soy el mayor y el más maduro de los dos – dijo Derek con algo de burla en su voz – pero necesito saber ¿Qué somos ahora?

Stiles se rió tomando al hombre por las mejillas y dándole muchos besos en la boca – eres un idiota.

El otro se dejó hacer encantado por las acciones del más joven, sus besos eran adictivos – pero tienes el privilegio de que sea tu idiota, cariño, me gusta cómo suena eso.


	7. CHAPTER SEVEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uno mas por la cuarentena.

La pareja recién formaba, no se soltaba por nada. Una burbuja se había formado entre los dos. La familia de Stiles observaban a lo lejos, sobre todo Jackson, quien intuía quien era ese hombre que se desvivía en caricias por su hermano mayor, tendría que hacer los honores, para conocer a su cuñado. Tenía que decirle, unas cuantas cosas en relación a su hermano, nada vergonzoso.

El par camino hacia la mesa donde se encontraba sentado el niño. El mayor le iba platicando de todo lo que había hecho en la ciudad antes de encontrarse.

-Entonces me dices que tienes un bar aquí en la ciudad, además de otras inversiones – Derek asintió sacando una silla para que el joven se sentara – ahora entiendo muchas cosas, lo que hacías en el pueblo entonces era como un hobbie.

Derek rio – en realidad lo hago por ayudar, no recibo nada a cambio, cuando volvamos y si vienes con nosotros, te llevare a para que veas todo lo que hacemos. Todo depende de lo que tu decidas.

Stiles se sentía extraño, ese hombre era uno de un millón, mira que tomar decisión en base a las de otra persona – ahorita lo estoy disfrutando todo con mi familia y se me hace muy difícil dejarlo todo otra vez de nueva cuenta.

-No importa, si tú te quieres quedar aquí, nos mudaremos a la ciudad, podremos acoplarnos a esto – Stiles sonrió robándole un beso al hombre, haciendo al menor sonreír.

-Hola Buenas Noches, disculpen, pero creo no nos han presentado – el hermano de Stiles se acercó sonriendo mirándolo. El aludido rodo los ojos riendo bueno - como al ratón le comieron la lengua el gato lo hago yo, soy Jackson Stilinki, el hermano predilecto de este joven aquí presente.

El hombre se paró tomando la mano del chico – mucho gusto mi nombre es Derek Hale y él es mi hijo Isaac, saluda campeón – el niño extendió la mano dándole un ligero apretón a Jackson.

-Vaya que sorpresa, no espere encontrármelos aquí, Stiles me ha comentado mucho sobre ustedes, ya saben tambien datos extras – dijo el chico guiñándole un ojo al hombre, haciendo sonrojar a su hermano mayor a tope.

Stiles se levantó tomando por el brazo a Derek llamando la atención de los tres – una disculpa por eso, como ya vieron él es mi enfadoso hermano, por cierto, te está buscando la hija de los Marti, se notaba tan desesperada por encontrarte, yo que tu corría a otra parte ¡fuera!

-Pensándola bien, creo que después seguimos hablando, fue un gusto conocerlos, cualquier cosa estaré en la terraza – el chico se fue mirando hacia todos lados, antes de salir al exterior.

Stiles se acarició las sienes, sintiendo un beso en su mejilla – asi que datos extras, ¿se refiere a eso?

El joven asintió con mucha pena, sintiendo sus mejillas muy calientes – entre él y yo no hay secretos, pero estoy pensando muy seriamente en guardarme ciertas cosas al respecto.

La fiesta siguió su curso, todos hablando de aquel hombre que acompañaba al primogénito de la última generación de los Stilinski. Theo los miraba desde una esquina, asediado por Malia, sentía como sus errores empezaban a cobrarle caro, él amaba a ese chico, pero debía aceptar su derrota.

-Te quiero presentar con mi familia, creo que hemos dado un espectáculo en la pista de baile – el aludido asintió parándose junto al joven, tomando camino hacia donde su madre estaba junto a su abuelo tenían una plática muy interesante según lo que se miraba.

-Pasa algo hijo – su madre alzo la vista mirando a los otros dos desconocidos, haciéndose una idea de quienes podrían ser

El patriarca miro hacia su nieto sonriendo y parándose enseguida – Señor Hale un gusto tenerlo por aquí, es una sorpresa que usted acuda a este evento, ya tiene años de no venir.

-El gusto es mio Señor Stilinski, tenía ganas de salir de mi escondite y enseñarle a mi hijo la ciudad.

El señor miro al menor – pero mira que mono esta, se parece mucho a ti, hola campeón.

Stiles todavía no salía de su estupor, volteo a mirar a Derek y este le guiño un ojo un poco apenado. Ahora los cabos sueltos empezaban a tomar forma. Aquellas inversiones recién descubiertas, eran directamente en la compañía de su familia, el mundo era muy chico sin duda.

-Abuelo veo que ya se conocen de antes – el anciano asintió sin quitar la sonrisa del rostro – me alegro mucho, porque en realidad te quería presentar a las personas que cuidaron de mi cuando tuve el accidente. Este amable caballero y su hijo.

-Es el hombre del que tanto me has hablado hijo – la señora tomo la mano de Derek palmeándosela – no sabe cuánto le agradezco por cuidar de mi hijo.

-no se preocupe señora, lo hice porque era mi deber como hombre, y porque después de conocerlo, me enamore de el sin siquiera darme cuenta, de hecho, vengo para llevármelo - el anciano rio por aquello, eso sí que era una sorpresa, ya anteriormente su nuera le había dicho sobre lo que su nieto le había platicado, por obvias razones, pero eso era algo que le hacía confiar en aquel hombre recio.

El anciano carraspeo llamando la atención de los demas – muchacho veo que mi nieto se ha robado tu corazon, creo ya sabes lo que paso con Stiles – el joven quiso interrumpir, pero su abuelo levanto una mano cesando la intención – soy un viejo a la antigua, pero solo te pido que, si mi nieto, como bien vimos hace un momento, te acepta en su vida, lo cuides, como lo hiciste, ya su madre me platico todo y debo decir que tú eres diferente de todos los que conozco, incluso de Theo.

-No se preocupe por eso señor, vamos al paso que Stiles quiera, yo seré muy paciente – el joven alzo una ceja por lo que acababa de decir el hombre, tan paciente que incluso ya se habían acostado. Bueno eso debía achacarlo a los dos, porque el tambien tuvo algo de culpa en eso.

El señor hizo un sonido de gusto asintiendo con satisfacción – estas generaciones de ahora, no me queda más que desearles lo mejor, se me hará un poco difícil hacerme a la idea, pero si es lo que quiere mi nieto, es lo que yo quiero.

Los cuatro rieron, se enfrascaron en un amena platica, donde Derek le conto al patriarca de la familia, cuáles eran sus planes y como iba creciendo aquel bar que tenía. Stiles solo se dedicó a escucharlos, mientras compartía una que otra mirada con el mayor y se daban uno que otro beso. Isaac había caído rendido en su regazo hace tiempo, le acariciaba su cabeza resguardando su sueño.

...

El joven se encontraba desayunando en una de las tantas cafeterías que se encontraban en la ciudad, pero ese era su favorita, a la que lo llevaba su padre junto a su hermano cada domingo a comer tortitas llenas de miel y chocolate.

Vio entrar a Derek junto a su hijo, el hombre se miraba diferente, no parecía alguien de un pueblo, su vestimenta asi como su arreglo personal lo hacían ver como alguien de la ciudad.

-Aunque no lo creas, yo tambien viajo mucho, cuando estuviste con nosotros, tuve que posponer todo, no te iba a dejar solo, mientras te recuperabas – Derek se acercó dándole un beso en los labios – hola, te extrañe mucho.

El menor se acercó y lo abrazo del cuello dándole un beso en la mejilla – hola Stiles, ¿estás listo para salir a pasear al parque nacional?

Claro que si corazon, solo desayunamos y esperamos a que mi hermano venga, al final se animó, no me costó mucho – el hombre asintió llamando a la camarera y pidiendo algo para su hijo y el.

Los tres desayunaron tranquilamente durante un buen rato, hasta que Jackson llego pidiendo algo rápido y pidiéndolo para llevar. su hermano le riño un poco por la tardanza, pero el chico se excusó diciendo que su cama lo había atrapado haciendo reír al hijo de Derek.

Después de esperar a que le entregaran la comida a Robert, se montaron en la camioneta de Derek, con dirección al dichoso parque, Isaac iba preguntando a cada rato, sobre lo que miraba por el retrovisor, el hermano de Stiles le contestaba cada cosa. Todo estaba en perfecto orden.

El camino fue rápido, solo de entrar, el olor a bosque y a césped mojado inundo sus fosas nasales, tomo la mano del Derek y camino con él a su lado platicando y dándose una que otra muestra de cariño. Mientras su hermano hablaba con el niño, que iba fascinado, hablando sobre un juego de video, Jackson le prometió invitarlo algún dia casa, para enseñarle su consola.

La pareja se sentó en el césped, en el área de entretenimiento mientras el hermano menor de Stiles e Isaac se subían y disfrutaban cada juego. Al mayor de los hermanos Stilinski le hacía gracia ver a Jackson actuar como un niño.

-Me encanta esto, no me gustaba mucho la ciudad por ser tan estresante a veces, pero contigo es diferente – menciono el hombre respirando sobre el cuello del chico.

Stiles se movió al sentir las cosquillas que le hacían la barba del otro, tomándolo de la cara para verlo a los ojos– en mi caso es algo que forma parte de mi vida. Tu tuviste la oportunidad de escapar de todo este lio, yo me tuve que acostumbrar.

-Conmigo puedes tener esa oportunidad que quieres de salir de aquí – Derek dijo dándole un beso.

El chico negó con la cabeza, explorando la opción, pero la desecho por el momento – no es tan fácil, mi vida está hecha aquí y mi trabajo tambien me lo impide, de fortuna no lo perdi.

-¿Sera porque tu abuelo es el dueño y tú eres el director de la asociación? – Stiles sonrió sintiendo como el hombre recargaba su cabeza en su hombro y respiraba perezosamente sobre el – apenas y pude dormir, de solo pensar que hoy te iba a volver a ver. Me vuelves loco.

-Tranquilo estamos en un lugar público – dijo solo para picar al mayor dejándose hacer, parecía un oso de peluche, tan rudo y macho que se miraba Derek, ya tendría como burlarse de él.

Es hombre era muy diferente a Theo, tenía la certeza de que con el nada malo le pasaría, ya le había demostrado antes su lealtad y ahora no le sabia diferente – deberías ir con Isaac a jugar ¿por cierto como vas con él?

Derek se puso recto mirando a su hijo jugando con Jackson – pues me ha ido de maravilla, de vez en cuando se me revela, pero hablamos las cosas y las solucionamos antes de ir a la cama.

Stiles sonriendo mirando al mayor, se miraba tan diferente, alzo su mano acariciando su cabello y su mejilla antes de darle otro pico en los labios y parase corriendo directo a los juegos gritando – entonces dejemos de ser aburridos y dejemos de platicar.

El hombre lo tomo de la cintura levantándolo del piso y tumbándolo delicadamente al suelo, haciéndole cosquillas, a la fiesta se unió su hijo tratando de defender al joven.

Las horas fueron pasando demasiado rápido, cuando menos lo esperaron, entre caminar y ver de todo un poco, el atardecer les estaba llegando. El frio empezaba a sentirse un poco más, el niño como siempre había agotado todas sus energías y lo llevaba cargando su hermano menor.

Iban en dirección al carro del mayor, El joven sintió un apretón sobre su cintura, volteo a mirar a Derek quien miraba hacia al frente – ¿ya has podido manejar un carro?

El aludido se sintió algo incómodo y enfadado con el tema, empezaba a ser algo fastidioso la insistencia que su familia y ahora el mayor le daban con aquello – es algo que todavía no domino eso, mis traumas me ganan todavía.

-Yo te puedo ayudar en eso, recuerda que conmigo no va a pasarte nada malo – el joven sonrió por la propuesta, pero todavía no se sentía preparado.

-Me agrada la idea, pero ahora no, no me siento preparado para agarrar un carro, todo lo del accidente vuelve a mi cabeza y entro en un ataque de pánico. Por suerte alguien ha estado cerca para ayudarme y no perder los nervios – el chico hizo un puchero espontaneo, Derek pensó en cómo podría hacer que Stiles, su Stiles dejara de tener todos aquellos temores y pudiera superar.

...

Aquel dia las cosas en la asociación estaban demasiado bien, tanto que Stiles estuvo atiborrado de trabajo, se sentía feliz de encontrarle familias a todos esos niños. Mas en estas épocas del año, donde los niños se sentían muy solos, por eso el cada año en vez de pasarla con su familia, se iba a su trabajo y la pasaba con los menores, y les daba algo parecido a aquel amor de familia.

Justo iba en dirección de la habitación donde se encontraba Liam, había tenido suerte y una pareja con dificultades para procrear, acudió a ellos. De solo ver la foto del niño, fue amor a primera vista, decidieron adoptarlo, le daba mucha alegría, pero tambien melancolía, ya no vería mucho a Charlie.

-Hola campeón ¿se puede? – el joven toco la puerta antes de entrar, Liam volteo asintiendo mientras jugaba con algunas cosas que habían donado hace mucho. – necesito hablar contigo.

El niño dejo las cosas sobre la cama poniéndole atención al joven – ¿pasa algo Stiles?

-Han pasado muchas cosas, pero una se trata de ti – el chico alzo las cejas, viendo como el niño se emocionaba – han venido una familia y por ahí vieron una foto de cierto chico y les ha gustado mucho, dicen que es muy mono y lo quieren conocer.

El niño capto toda la situación en tiempo breve, y sonrió parándose de la cama y saltando – eso quiere decir que me van a adoptar, eso está súper.

-Tranquilo Liam, ¿Qué hablamos sobre saltar en las camas? – le dijo seriamente Stiles, haciendo que el niño parara su parloteo – tienes que conocerlos primero, a ellos les gustaste, pero tambien me interesa saber que opinas tú de ellos, en dado caso de que fueras a vivir con ellos, te seguiré viendo.

Stiles tomo al menor por los brazos, viendo como empezaba a dudar – y si cuando me conozcan y me vean ¿siempre no les gusto? – esa era una de las cosas con las que más lidiaba a la hora de que los menores se iban con sus familias adoptivas, la inseguridad, eran demasiado temerosos, ellos anhelaban tener papas, asi como los demas niños – no sirve de nada sentirme feliz.

-No digas eso Liam, eres un buen niño, te lo digo yo que te he visto crecer en estos cinco años, me da mucha felicidad que se hayan fijado en ti, le he contado maravillas – el joven lo abrazo, sintiendo como las lágrimas empezaban a escurrir de sus ojos, tenía que guardar el control.

El niño asintió sobre el pecho del otro, el joven suspiro y se limpió las mejillas sin que Liam se diera cuenta de aquello. Le ayudo a acomodar su cuarto y tomaron camino hacia la oficia del mayor. El menor iba ataviado con su mejor ropa, según el para causar buena impresión.

La pareja al ver a Liam, se puso nerviosa al igual que como se veía el menor, ambos partes no sabían que hacer, Stiles solo miraba recargado desde el marco de la puerta. El trabajo estaba hecho, iba a extrañar mucho al chiquillo, no iba a ser lo mismo verlo de vez en cuando a verlo diario, siempre que llegaba al orfanato, era imposible no encariñarse con ellos.

De ahí en fuera, preparo todo lo que se necesitaba, para que el niño pudiera irse sin problemas con la pareja. Solo era cuestión de dias para que pudieran llevarse al niño y hacerse con patria de potestad. Stiles se sentía feliz, ese era su trabajo, juntar familias.

Después de un buen rato de verificar algunas cosas, y de pasar a supervisar a los demas chicos que tenía a su cuidado, se decidió por ir a casa, la hora de su salida estaba por pasar.

Salio del edificio sintiendo el aire frio correr por su rostro, sonrió como tonto. Ahí estaba Derek esperándolo en la acera, hablando por teléfono, al mirarlo, el hombre se acercó – te marco luego, hola mi amor – y le dio un beso, sintió como a lo lejos unos flashes captaban el momento.

Stiles rodo los ojos, desde de su regreso era parte de las noticias de todo programa de chismes y su relación con Derek ya había sido descubierta – hola, hace frio – El hombre encamino al chico al asiento copiloto, las cosas habían ido para mejor con Derek, era atento y lo sorprendía con muchas cosas con cada dia que pasaba.

-¿Tienes algún lugar a donde ir? ¿o quedaste con alguien? – el aludido negó, era libre para el mayor – entonces iremos por ahí a perder el tiempo.

El chico sonrió sintiendo como el mayor tomaba su mano después de encender el carro – eso suena genial, hoy ha sido un dia de locos, ya sabes donativos, adultos buscando un niño y niños buscando regalos, apenas y puedo moverme.

Derek rio masajeando la mano del otro, tratando de darle ánimos, era reconfortante estar con el chico, cuando el tambien habia tenido un dia agitado – un dia de trabajo pesado, yo tambien, apenas y me he escapado del Bar, después de mucho de no venir, las cosas estaban un poco mal, ya sabes, nada como que el dueño este vigilando.

El mayor siguió manejando, hasta que se paró en una calle solitaria, Stiles lo miro preguntando sin decir nada, Derek levanto sus manos entrelazadas y beso la del joven – sé que es difícil para ti, pero si retrasa más esto, nunca lo harás.

Entonces algo hizo clic en la cabeza de Stiles, se removió algo incómodo en su lugar antes de mirar al mayor – no me siento listo todavía Derek, no es tan fácil como parece.

-Yo sé que no te es fácil, pero estas conmigo y si te pasa algo yo cuidare de ti – el hombre tomo la mejilla del joven acariciándolo - ¿confías en mí?

El chico asintió sin dudarlo – claro que sí, no porque lo preguntas.

-Porque justo estas queriendo pasar de esto, te contradices mucho cuando estas nervioso y sueles mover la nariz cómicamente – Derek se acercó a darle un beso en la punta de la nariz para darle uno más largo en la boca, ya que sintió que se relajaba ante él, se separó de el – yo sé que puedes hacerlo, lo hiciste cuando en realidad te encontrabas mal, podrás con esto.

El chico asintió, deshaciéndose del cinturón y saliendo del carro para rodearlo, mientras Derek solo cambiaba de asiento – antes de que haga esto, solo quiero que sepas que, si llego a perder el control, sin estar consiente, me detengas, por favor.

-No pasara nada, yo confió en ti, anda prende el carro, Derek tomo el hombro del joven y lo acaricio, Stiles suspiro y presiono el botón de encendido, escuchando como el motor se encendía.

Tomo el volante sintiendo un poco acalambradas las manos al contacto con el cuero. Presiono un el pedal del acelerador, después de poner el cambio. Se asustó un poco al sentir el movimiento del carro sobre la carretera. Sintió la mano del mayor masajeando su nuca.

Tomo velocidad sintiendo todavía los nervios recorrer por su cuerpo. Su estado de alerta, lo tenía encendido al mil por ciento. Su mente todavía no le jugaba una mala pasada.

Escucho como Derek le hablaba sacándole platica, con la intención de distraerlo y que no se enfocara mucho en el camino. Descubrió que tambien la radio estaba sonando a un ritmo moderado. Las cosas estaban yendo bien, después de un largo tiempo de llevar el carro.

El mayor se le quedo mirando un momento antes de sonreír – vas muy bien, todo era cuestión de quitarle importancia a tus miedos.

El chico suspiro – no es tan fácil como se ve, pero creo que es un gran avance – paro el carro sintiéndose algo exhausto, apago el carro poniendo el freno de mano y se dejó caer en el asiento sintiendo sus brazos liberando la tensión contenida. – gracias Derek.

El aludido se acercó y masajeo la cabeza del joven. Stiles se dejó hacer buscando el contacto – será poco a poco, ya te has forzado algo, por eso te has ganado una cena.

-Eso es una buena motivación para mí, siempre sabes lo que quiero – Stiles se dejó hacer, las mano de Derek era demasiado tentadoras, por eso a su pesar rehuyó del tacto del otro y se acomodó el cabello – pero si piensas seguir haciendo eso, pasare de la cena y me dormiré y si tengo hambre.


	8. CHAPTER EIGHT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry por desaparecer, pero me estaba saturando de estar frente al monitor amix.  
> Pero aquí esta otro cap bien lindo.

Stiles gemía en voz baja mientras sentía como era empotrado sobre la pared, estaban en el departamento de Derek. Después de la cena el mayor le había informado, sobre que Isaac estaba con sus familiares, entonces sugirió pasar un rato antes de llevarlo a su casa. Eso hasta que entraron al inmueble y el mayor lo había empezado a besar, encendiendo la temperatura de ambos.

Sentía como Derek le daba mordiscos y le hacía chupetones por el cuello, le encantaba aquel hombre, lo estaba llevando al abismo. Tomo su cara para besarlo en la boca apasionadamente, sosteniéndose de los brazos del mayor, empezaban a hacer fricción, generando más calor.

El mayor mordió su labio inferior tirando de el – me vuelves loco Stiles, no era mi intención, pero no me pude contener – el chico sonrió, se detuvo mirando al mayor todo sonrojado y buscando aire.

Entonces todo paso con naturalidad, desde los besos llenos de pasión hasta las caricias entre los dos. Hubo un momento en el que Derek lo llevo cargando hasta cocina, poniéndolo en la encimera. Donde fue desnudando al chico, mientras que el otro hacia lo mismo con él. Lo admiro una vez más antes de volver a besarlo y empezar a prepararlo, para ser uno solo.

Las cosas entre ellos eran geniales, y el sexo, que más está decir solo una vez habían tenido la ocasión de sentirlo, era lo mejor. Por eso si ahora, que se encontraban de nueva cuenta haciendo aquel acto sublime, se necesitaban más. Derek lo mimaba con todo lo que tenía en su ser.

Después de quedar un poco saciados y acalorados. El mayor entro en el – ve despacio, eres grande después de todo – el hombre sonrió orgulloso, beso al chico distrayéndolo y entro un poco más.

-Ya casi esta mi amor, solo aguanto un poco más – Derek junto sus frentes y le robaba pequeños besos al otro, penetrando aquella cavidad, hasta llegar al fondo y aferrarse a los muslos de Stiles, quien aguantaba el aire, debido a la sensación que sentía al tener al mayor adentro.

Después de un tiempo, Stiles se movió sintiendo el roce del falo de Derek en su interior – muévete – el mayor obedeció, haciendo gemir a su chico.

Las sensaciones eran indescriptibles, el placer inundaba el ambiente, al igual que sus nombres en los labios del otro. Ahora era mejor, ya no había dudas, solo quedaba la convicción de que eso era lo que querían. El joven dejo ir la cabeza hacia atrás, sintiendo como su amante se volvía a adueñar de su cuello, sentir la barba de Derek raspando su piel, era un pecado.

Stiles se mordió el labio, tratando de reprimir los gemidos que le provocada Derek. Sentía que se sofocaba ratos, el placer era inmenso, había perdido la noción del tiempo.

El mayor lo cargo sostenido de los muslos al joven y siguió embistiendo con potencia. – ya casi me vengo – Stiles asintió, besando al hombre con ímpetu, los movimientos eran más fuertes y certeros, aquellos los llevo a ambos sobre el precipicio, con el tan ansiado clímax.

El joven se quedó en blanco, sintiendo el placer nacer desde su interior, explotando y llevándose todo a su paso. Aquello había sido alucinante, jadeaba lleno de satisfacción. Derek lo volvió a dejar sobre la encimera sin aun salir del interior del chico, recargo su frente sobre el hombro derecho del otro, respirando y llenado sus pulmones tanto de oxigeno como la esencia de Stiles.

El joven sonrió sintiéndose muy cansado, levanto una de sus manos y la puso sobre la cabeza del mayor, pasando sus dedos sobre el cabello ajeno – creo que si vamos a la cama descansaremos mucho mejor, que estando aquí.

Después de descansar por un breve tiempo. El mayor negándose a soltarlo, lo levanto, haciendo que el chico enrollara las piernas sobre su cadera, se dirigieron a la recamara del mayor. Stiles estaba demasiado cansado, solo de tocar la cama se permitió quedar laxo, el mayor se acomodó a un lado y rodeo de la cintura al chico, descansando su cabeza en su nuca, respirando el aroma de Stiles.

Y con eso terminaron el dia, la pareja era más que feliz. En mitad de la madrugada se despertaron con el ansia de volver a repetir, lo que había pasado en la cocina. Dieron rienda suelta a toda su pasión y volvieron a repetir aquellas caricias, hasta ponerse el alba. Cayendo dormidos de nuevo.

Derek abrió los ojos después de bien entrada la mañana, se acurruco más contra el otro cuerpo sintiéndolo cálido, entonces se dio cuenta de la situación y de lo que había pasado.

Sonrió trazando figuras sobre las caderas del joven, deleitándose con las vistas y la textura de su piel. Ese chico lo llevaba a la perdición, de haber pensado que estaría con un chico hace un año, se hubiera reído de tal cosa, en sus prioridades no estaba el amor en primer lugar.

Vio como Stiles se movió gimiendo un poco al mover las caderas, abrió los ojos desorientado, después de voltearse y ver a Derek, se acurruco en automático, sintiendo frio al separarse un poco de él. Suspiro soltando el aire sobre el pecho del mayor, haciendo que se le erizara la piel – creo que nos quedamos dormidos.

-La alarma no sonó, creo que la apagué y era más mi cansancio y ganas de estar contigo, que no le di importancia – el joven se desperezo los ojos con las manos y rio flojo.

Stiles puso las manos sobre el pocho del mayor acariciandolo en largas pasadas – gracias por lo de ayer, sé que puedo ser terco en algunas ocasiones, pero a veces necesito que me jalen las orejas un poco – Derek sonrió acariciando el rostro del otro.

-Si terminamos enredados en la cama más seguido, creo que debería más seguido forzarte a hacer cosas que temas – los dos rieron, sintiéndose descansados.

-Tengo que bañarme, quede de ir por mi hermano a sus prácticas de esgrima, y estoy seguro que, si no me apuro, tu no me dejaras salir de la cama – el mayor puso cara de ofendido – pero igual si quieres, puedes acompañarme, después pasamos por Isaac y desayunamos en algún café de la ciudad, aunque como nos tardemos, creo que será comida.

Stiles se levantó, con algo de dificultad en de la cama y se encamino al baño dentro de la habitación, siendo seguido por el mayor, que iba completamente desnudo. Derek abrió la regadera, templando el agua antes de meterse y ayudar al chico a deshacerse de las sabanas.

Salieron de la casa tomados de la mano en dirección a la camioneta de mayor, quien los viera pensarían que era una pareja de años. Las muestras de cariño y la forma de tratarse entre ellos era natural, incluso el ambiente entre ellos, era muy diferente. Todos los transeúntes, miraban a la pareja contagiándose de aquel sentimiento que ellos desprendían.

...

El bar estaba a reventar, la gente pasaba de un lado a otro. Stiles se encontraba solo en la oficina de Derek, se estaba arreglando para ayudar a su novio ese dia. Verse con aquella camisa a cuadros que le quedaba algo grande, prestada del mayor y con aquel aire de campo, le hacía ver aún más joven de lo que era. Se apretó las cuerdas de sus botas y salio del cuarto.

Camino sintiéndose observado, saludando a una que otra persona, que ya se encontraba pasada de copas, y que no distinguía. Stiles solo pasaba de ellos de manera educada, bajo las escaleras viendo a su hombre atender en la barra muy concentrado.

Sonrió mientras caminaba lentamente y miraba atendía a la gente, se acercó lentamente a la barra, entrando en el interior, mientras saludaba a uno que otro mesero que se topaba en el camino.

Se acercó más, tomando una botella de cerveza y abriéndola, tomo un sorbo sintiendo el líquido pasar por su garganta. El mayor volteo hacia el chico sintiendo su mirada, sonrió diciéndole algo al barman y se acercó a Stiles.

-¿Cómo ha estado mi chico, el dia de hoy? – dijo tomando la botella que sostenía el joven y tomando de ella, la botella quedo olvidada en la encimera, Derek puso las manos dentro de las bolsas traseras del otro y apretó un poco, haciendo jadear al chico – al parecer alguien tiene ganas de acción – el chico negó tomando otro sorbo de cerveza.

-Simplemente me pone un poco el verte tan concentrado, aparte no ayuda que tú y tus manos agarren mi trasero y hagas esas cosas. – le riño apuntándole con el dedo.

El mayor rio asintiendo – me declaro culpable de todo – le dio un pico en los labios, antes de darle una nalgada, haciendo que Stiles lo mirara mal – pero tengo derecho, soy tu novio, aparte no nos hagamos, te encanta que te haga eso en la cama. – le guiño un ojo.

-No tienes vergüenza, mejor deberías seguir trabajando, solo vengo y te distraigo – el mayor sonrió negando con la cabeza.

-Hay cierto ligero gran beneficio, el que tengo cuando, se supone que yo soy el dueño de aquí ¿sabes? – Stiles rodo los ojos, sintiendo al mayor sobre sus labios y dejándose hacer, con Derek perdia sus sentidos y todo pasaba a segundo plano.

El mayor miro al chico de pies a cabeza deleitándose, de verlo asi tan como el – te va muy bien mi estilo ¿acaso esa no es la camisa que tengo en la oficina de repuesto? – el chico bajo la mirada.

-Pues tu eres mi novio y yo tambien tengo derecho de ponerme tu ropa, cuando yo quiera, mis beneficios –le contesto el joven con una cara de suficiencia, haciendo reír a Derek mas fuerte. – no le hayo lo gracioso a esto.

Derek le robo otro beso al joven, deleitándose de su sabor, con cada momento junto a él, sentía que no era suficiente, siempre quería más – se hará todo lo que digas, me tienes entre tus manos, donde tú te vayas, yo iré contigo – Stiles se enterneció con eso dicho y sonrió todo dientes blancos. No sabía que había hecho, pero que Derek se cruzara en su camino, era más de lo que él podía haber pedido.

-Eres un romántico empedernido, y eso que cuando te conocí, pensé que eras un hombre gruñón – el hombre se separó tomando la botella de cerveza de las manos de su novio y se la tomo de una.

-Nadie debe saber que soy un oso cariñoso contigo, después perderé toda mi fachada de hombre macho malo – le guiño un ojo al joven haciéndolo reír y dándole un golpe flojo en el hombro, antes de pedirle una botella más al mesero que pasaba por ahí.

El mayor se dedicó de lleno a consentir a su novio, se juntaron con unos amigos que en realidad conocían los dos, el mundo si era chico. Y por una vez en la vida, el par se dejó llevar, todo está bien para ellos, lo demas no importaba.

...

Las navidades estaban muy cerca, la casa de Stiles se encontraba con casi toda la familia, decorando el gran árbol familiar. Isaac estaba emocionado ayudando, el joven se contagiaba de la inocencia del niño cada que ponía un adorno en el árbol. Sus parientes estaban fascinados con el menor, más su madre, que, de solo conocerlo, cayo rendida a sus pies en halagos.

Derek miraba todo siempre cerca de Stiles, se sentía con ese extraño sentimiento amargo que las navidades daban, recordar a sus padres y cuando el tambien fue niño.

Su novio se acercó viendo, como estaba ajeno a ellos, su mirada se veía perdida. – oye chico malo ¿pasa algo? Te vez distraído – el mayor negó quitándole importancia y abrazando por la cintura al joven dándole un beso en la frente.

-No es nada, solo recordé a mis padres, estas fechas me ponen un poco nostálgico, los extraño mucho. Y es contradictorio, por que ver a mi hijo ser tan feliz con tu familia, me hace sentir bien, porque no pensé que fuera a lograr que el tuviera una. No cuando me separe de su madre y ella murió – Stiles vio la vulnerabilidad en aquel hombre, aquella que hasta ahora le dejaba ver.

Derek escondió su cara en el cuello del chico y respiro – algo hicimos bien para que la vida nos diera una segunda oportunidad. Pero lo que más me importa es que sepas que nos tenemos a nosotros y que tú ya eres parte de mi familia. Mi madre habla maravillas de ti, no cualquiera hace eso en ella.

El mayor rio sintiendo como toda la tensión y la tristeza se iban de su cuerpo, apretó el cuerpo del joven y lo alzo haciendo gritar un poco – por eso es que te amo.

-¿Por decir que mi madre te quiere como a un hijo? Oye pensé que yo era más importante – Stiles hizo un puchero fingido – anda ve y ayuda a tu suegra, no queremos que pierdas puntos con ella – El hombre le saco la lengua infantilmente y se acercó a su hijo y a la mujer.

Stiles se quedó mirando la escena, con todo aquello que le había pasado en aquel accidente su vida había cambiado, en el momento, lo sintió horrible y pensó que su vida ya no tenía un sentido. Mas sin embargo ahí estaba, en su casa, con la persona que lo había curado física y mentalmente, después el tiempo se encargó de que se conocieran y se creara aquella conexión entre los dos.

En su momento Derek se preocupó por él, por sus heridas y sus temores, pero ahora él se daba cuenta que aquel hombre de campo recio, que le daba tanta seguridad a él como a su hijo, tambien tenía sus bajones y sus problemas, él le devolvería todo lo que le había dado.

Se acercó al hijo del mayor tomando la estrella de una de las cajas – mira Isaac, como todos los años mi familia y yo, hacemos que un niño como tú se encargue de poner la estrella, y como tu ya eres alguien de la mía, tú la pondrás este año.

El menor sonrió, enseñando su dentadura, ya le faltaban algunos dientes – esto es lo máximo, nunca había tenido un árbol en casa. Papa mira, la estrella es hermosa y la voy a poner yo – y sintió como era abrazado por ese pequeño cuerpecito, miro a su novio quien le agradecía con la mirada, el solo sonrió y se dejó seguir abrazando por el niño.

Su hermano se unió a la fiesta más tarde, solo de ver a Isaac se emocionó, parecía alguien que todavía no maduraba. Stiles fue a la barra para servirse una copa de vino. Regreso y se sentó en el sofá admirando el árbol de navidad, lleno de luces, ya habían terminado de decorarlo.

-Creo que solo falta una sola cosa para que se mire bien – Jackson se paró tomando la estrella – alto ahí muchacho, yo le prometí eso a un jovencito bien portado.

-Asi que aquí el niño le tocara poner la estrella – Isaac asintió tímido – me siento tan desplazado en estos momentos – teatralmente se quejó Jackson antes cargar al menor y acercarlo al árbol.

-Cuidado con el niño no seas tan brusco – Stiles se paró para mirar como el menor ponía la estrella, su hermano menor lo alzo y Isaac alzo la mano con un poco de dificultad, poniendo el objeto luminoso en la punta – eso es campeón, muy bien.

El niño aplaudió cuando fue bajado al piso – se ve muy bonito, tio Jackson te perdiste la mejor parte – todos se quedaron sorprendidos, más el aludido, por la forma en que el menor le dijo.

-Me has hecho el dia con eso, eres tan abrazable justo ahora - el niño se rio al sentir las manos del mayor haciéndole cosquillas, hasta que se detuvo y miro a su hermano – sin querer queriendo ya te convertiste en papa, haber cuando me dan otro sobrino igual que este.

Stiles abrió los ojos sintiendo como sus mejillas se calentaban, agarro el primer cojín que encontró a la mano y se lo tiro a su hermano – ¡si serás! – escucho como todos reían cuando se dejó ir en contra de su hermano, por la ocurrencia que dijo. Entre Isaac y él le estaban haciendo ahora cosquillas a Jackson, miro a Derek de soslayo sintiendo vergüenza.

-No te lo prometemos ahora, pero déjame convencer a tu hermano más adelante y puede que te conceda el deseo de un segundo sobrino – le guiño un ojo a su novio sin dejar de sonreír.

...

Las calles estaban atiborradas de gente, todo porque justo era el dia de noche buena y todos estaban haciendo las compras de emergencia, para la cena de esa noche. Stiles estaba corriendo para ver que le reglaba a su novio y a su hijo, por común acuerdo, con su familia, habían decidido que por que Derek no tenía a sus parientes cerca, la pasarían con ellos.

Su hermano iba con él, con la diferencia que Jackson había dejado todos sus regalos para el ultimo, llevaba un montón de bolsas colgando. Él se había negado a ayudarle, todo para que aprendiera, que las cosas se hacían con tiempo.

-Deberías ayudar a este hermoso hombre, que trae los brazos cansados de tanto cargar – el hermano mayor rodo los ojos parándose para verlo con una ceja alzada.

Lo miro como si lo estuviera evaluando y sonrió – eso te pasa por tonto, que conste que te acompañe, porque venía solo por regalos de último momento no por los de toda la familia, mas como esta todo abarrotado – siguió caminando por las tiendas.

Se estaba empezando a estresar, por no encontrar nada adecuado para Derek, el regalo de Isaac lo había encontrado en una de las tiendas infantiles, algo sencillo y normal para alguien de su edad.

-Estoy muy cansado Stiles – el mayor siguió caminando sin hacerle caso a su mano, estaba más concentrado en ver las tiendas – es enserio hermano, dame las llaves del carro.

Stiles se metió las manos en los bolsillos de su suéter y le dio las llaves a Jackson – anda ya vete y deja de andar llorar, yo vere mas, aun nose que regalarle a Derek, quiero que sea algo especial y muy bonito, que le guste mucho.

-Suerte con ello chico enamorado – Jackson se fue antes de que el dijera algo en respuesta.

Después de mucho tiempo termino sentado en una banca por caminar por largo tiempo. No sabía que comprar, en realidad, no conocía muy bien a Derek como pensaba, pero si sabía que era un hombre de campo, alguien sencillo y de buen corazon.

Se puso de pie sintiendo ya sus pies cansados, aunque todo eso valía la pena por encontrar el regalo perfecto. A lo lejos encontró un kiosco grande en medio del pasillo con detalles muy bonitos. Se acercó y miro con detenimiento cada cosa, hasta que lo vio y se enamoró al instante. Pregunto a la chica, sobre algún grabado de último momento y el costo.

-Está perfecto, pagare lo que sea, porque quede hoy – escucho el sonar de su teléfono.

Vio la pantalla y rodo los ojos, era su hermano – oye tardare un poco más de lo planeado, pero ya he encontrado que le voy a dar a Derek. Alucinaras cuando lo veas.

...

La casa estaba llena de regalos y de la familia. El olor a comida se encontraba en cada rincón, haciendo que se les hiciera agua la boca. Todo estaba en perfecto orden, como cada año lo celebraban la familia Stilinski. Derek e Isaac eran el centro de atención en ese momento, ya que quien iba a pensar que Stiles de la noche a la mañana hubiera cambiado su decisión, conforme a su situación amorosa.

Todos estaban en torno al gran árbol de Navidad, ya casi era las doce de la madrugada. La hora para abrir los regalos, Derek se encontraba pegado a Stiles, lo tenía sujeto de la cintura mientras hablaban de tonterías.

Derek acariciaba con su nariz la mejilla del joven, haciéndole cosquillas – todo en tu casa es hermoso, gracias por invitarme a pasarnos con ustedes las fiestas navideñas.

-Gracias a ti por no dejarme ahí tirado, cuando bien pudiste pasar de mí y dejarme morir – el mayor negó mirándolo mal, mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla – es verdad, mucha gente solo hubiera observado mi agonía, más sin embargo tu hiciste la diferencia.

-Lo hice porque me pareciste un chico muy hermoso, no iba a dejar que tus sueños se acabaran justo cuando empezabas a cumplirlos – Stiles sonrió mirando a su novio – aparte, aunque no lo haya detectado en ese momento, fue amor a primera vista, contemple salir de la situación, pero fue más mi deseo de protegerte y saber que estabas bien, los demas paso por que tenía que pasar.

Después de eso compartieron un beso, escucharon de fondo la cuenta regresiva para recibir el dia de navidad. Stiles sonrió en el beso, sin separarse de Derek quien tambien le siguió a la acción. Festejaron dándose un pico y abrazándose con más fuerza si se podía.

Se separaron por un momento para abrazar a los demas y darles buenos deseos. Stiles en el camino cogió los dos regalos envueltos que más le interesaba dar ahora, ya después se preocuparía por entregar los demas familiares ahí presentes. Se acercó a su novio quien estaba platicaba con su madre y su hijo.

Abrazo al menor y le dio el pequeño obsequio – este es para ti campeón – el niño lo vio un segundo, antes de rasgar el papel y ver el contenido dentro de la caja.

-¡Este es genial! – exclamo el menor, abrazando al joven y después enseñándole el regalo a su padre – es uno de los legos que quería , Stiles me loa regalo – el niño salto lleno de felicidad, Stiles vio a Derek quien le sonrió agradecido.

Se acercó al mayor, lo tomo de la mano y se encamino alejándose de los demas. Lo llevo a la terraza a la que conducía la sala. Se volvió hacia el mayor, con la ciudad de fondo y le puso el regalo en las manos – espero que te guste tanto, como lo hice yo cuando lo vi. – el hombre sonrió dándole un pico en los labios antes de ver el regalo y desenvolverlo.

Al quitar el papel de regalo, miro una caja de color negro, la abrió y se sorprendió – vaya no me esperaba eso, es muy bonito – saco el reloj y lo miro, era de cuero y muy discreto, algo muy bonito, miro el grabado "Siempre Juntos, Siempre Tuyo, Siempre Nosotros S.S."

-Cuando estábamos en el pueblo, nunca tenías noción del tiempo, hasta que llegabas a casa y mirabas la hora, por eso te hice un pequeño favor – Derek rio sin ningún argumento en contra, tomo la cara de Stiles y lo acerco para dar un beso mientras dejaba el regalo a un lado en la mesa que había en la misma terraza.

El hombre sonrió mientras seguía besando a su chico y buscaba algo en el bolsillo de su pantalón de vestir. Entonces paso, Derek se hinco separándose del joven quien se sorprendió por la acción de su novio. Vio como abría la caja y sobresalía un anillo.

Stiles se cubría con las manos viendo aquel anillo, era hermoso. Oro blanco, con una mini piedra – Derek ¿Qué haces?

-Lo que debí haber hecho desde que te vi en aquella fiesta de tu abuelo, cuando volvimos a vernos – Los familiares del chico empezaban a asomarse por la ventana, viendo la escena – sé que es muy corto el tiempo que llevamos de conocernos, pero siento como si llevara una vida tratándote. Sé que esto es algo que quiero con todas mis ganas, unir mi vida junto a la tuya, serias tan amable de ser el Señor Hale y de iluminar mis dias al despertar contigo.

El joven empezó a llorar de felicidad, aquel hombre era más de lo que pensó, en todo ese tiempo le había demostrado muchas cosas, se hinco junto a él y se acercó a su oído – suena loco, pero yo tambien te amo y mucho – le dio un beso lleno de amor.

-Sé que la experiencia que tuviste antes de siquiera pisar el altar, no fue nada agradable. Pero yo no te haría eso, te amo en cuerpo y alma, me tienes todo para ti. Por eso te pido que cases conmigo, de ser posible mañana mismo – el chico rio.

Miro a su hombre hincado y asintió sin dudarlo, con Derek no podría hacerlo, sabía que todo iría bien a su lado y lo protegería, ante todo. – si acepto, nosotros dos junto a Isaac, contra el mundo.

Ambos voltearon hacia el menor, que los miraba sonriendo y levantando los pulgares de sus manos, rieron. El mayor saco el anillo y se lo puso en el dedo a su "prometido" – te dije que no te ibas a deshacer tan fácil de mí, ahora venos.

Y se besaron ahora como dos personas que hacían la promesa de vivir una vida juntos – me cambiaste la vida Derek, todo en aquel accidente

El mayor le sonrió mientras le daba un pico en los labios – tu cambiaste la mía en aquel pueblo donde nos conocimos y comenzó nuestra historia en nuestra ahora casa, Te amo de aquí al infinito y después de él Stiles, gracias por aparecer en mi vida.

Las cosas habían sucedido, no como ellos esperaban, pero el destino se había encargado de unirlos para unir sus hilos y hacerlos uno solo, para curarse entre ellos y darse una última oportunidad para amar. Tanto Stiles como Derek tendrían días buenos como malos, pero todo se arreglaría con la comunicación, confianza, pero sobretodo con el respeto que una pareja debe tenerse para crecer juntos de lado a lado siempre. Para cambiar la vida de ambos.


	9. CHAPTER NINE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this... Disfrualo!

La mansión Stilinski estaba en movimiento, las personas iban de arriba para abajo. Organizaban los preparativos del evento de sus vidas. El mayor del clan de la última generación de la familia, se casaba, después de un año de la proposición del Derek Hale, las cosas habían salido de maravilla. La relación que tenía con Stiles iba viento en popa. Incluso ya vivían juntos, casarse era por mera formalidad, que su propia familia pedía.

El mayor de los dos comprometidos, se encontraba exultante de felicidad, su familia, o lo que quedaba de ella, asistirían a su boda. Con el chico, que se había robado su corazon y su alma.

Su prometido, se encontraba ligeramente estresado, por lo que tenía que lidiar con algunos de los arrebatos que tenía el joven, preferiría que se descargara con él, en vez de con alguien que no tenía la culpa de lo los retrasos de los preparativos de su boda, si al final terminaba enlazado con el de por vida, valdría la pena, aguantar todo eso y más.

Estaban sentado en el sofá, con sus manos rodeando la cintura de Stiles, quien se encontraba concentrado en unos papeles, que le habían llegado de última hora de su trabajo. Debían alistarse para la cena de ensayo de la noche.

Su hijo estaba en su cuarto, en el segundo piso dándose un baño. Desde que se cambiaron de casa, Isaac era un remolino, desde que se despertaba, no paraba, hasta que volvía tocar la cama de nuevo.

-¿Oye va todo bien? – el chico asintió volteándolo a ver y dándole un pico – debemos arreglarnos.

Stiles acomodo los papeles guardándolos en el folder y quitándose los lentes – sí, lose, solo estaba checando unas cosas que salieron de improviso, pero nada que no se pueda arreglar.

Se dirigieron rumbo a su cuarto, para descansar un poco – estos dias haz estado muy tenso, te acuestas, te hago un breve mensaje y después te bañas, el chico asintió gimiendo al sentarse en la cama que compartía con el mayor y sentir las manos del otro masajeándole.

-Eso es todo lo que necesitas justo en estos momentos, hoy y mañana olvídate de todo, recuerda que es nuestra boda, nada puede hacer que te sientas mal, cero preocupaciones ¿entendido? – Stiles asintió, sobando las piernas del mayor y pegándose más a su cuerpo - ¿Qué haces? Isaac no tarda en salir de bañar.

-Todo es tu maldita culpa, me pone mucho que me masajees – el mayor rio acercándose a su cuello dándole besitos en toda la longitud, raspando intencionalmente con su barba.

Yo ire con Isaac y me encargare de él, lo dejare viendo caricaturas, metete a bañar, yo te alcanzare luego – dijo mordiéndole el cuello antes de separarse por completo y quitarse la camisa dejando ver su torso – esto es solo en adelanto mi amor – guiñándole un ojo antes de salir por su hijo.

El joven se rio, sintiendo su cuerpo caliente y sucumbiendo ante la lujuria, se dirigió al cuarto de baño que tenían en el cuarto, testigo de varios encuentros entre él y el mayor. Templo el agua rápidamente y se metió bajo el chorro sintiendo sus músculos relajarse antes el toque del líquido tibio. No sintió cuando Derek se metió al baño, hasta que se situó detrás de él y empezó a enjabonarle la espalda y el trasero, al mismo tiempo preparaba su entrada, para ser penetrado.

Gimió al sentir el vacío que le dejaba la preparación, pero se sintió mil veces mejor cuando Derek apunto su falo hacia su entrada y lo penetro solo con su cabeza, después se la dejo ir toda de una sola estocada. Solo sintió una leve incomodidad, después de todo su vida sexual era muy activa.

Después de eso, todo fue demasiado intenso, sentía las estocadas certeras que le daba Derek a su cuerpo, mientras él se dejaba ir y soltaba toda aquella tensión que le quedaba en el cuerpo. El mayor lo puso sobre la pared de la regadera y lo tomo de las piernas sosteniéndolo mientras volvía a entrar en él. Sentía como su virilidad era apresada por su chico.

-Tan apretado y tan rico para mí – El joven soltó un gemido más alto al sentir un estocada más fuerte arremetiendo en su interior, el clímax empezaba a sentirse cerca de los dos.

Stiles busco los labios del mayor y los probo con gula, nunca se cansaba de aquel hombre, sus estomago empezaba a formar ese nudo que bajaba lentamente hacia sus partes nobles, haciendo que aquella intensidad se hiciera más grande sobrepasando los límites y se dejó ir al vacío.

Stiles se recargo en la pared que tenia de apoyo, suspiro sintiendo, como la realidad volvía a aterrizar en su mente. Tener sexo con el mayor, era una de las cosas que más le gustaba hacer, más porque Derek siempre sabia como tratarlo, a Derek tambien le gustaba la forma de actuar del más joven, tímido en un principio, pero desinhibido al dejarse rendir ante sus encantos.

La pareja rio sintiéndose satisfecha, por un lado, el joven se sentía totalmente relajado, como si toda aquella odisea de hacer su boda durante esos meses, no estuviera pasando. El mayor sonrió plantándole un beso en la boca, lo tenía todo a manos llenas con Stiles, todo estaba bien.

...

Iban de camino al restaurante donde sería su cena de ensayo. El trafico estaba más fluido que en otras ocasiones. Por lo que no duraron mucho para llegar al lugar de encuentro. Donde ya todos les estaban esperando, todo porque se habían atorado en el baño con cierta situación de los dos. Entraron ambos acompañados del menor, que solo de ver a la mama de Stiles, fue directo a sus brazos, la mujer era feliz siendo abuela, aunque no fuera de sangre, el niño la hacía sentir muy feliz.

Stiles y Derek saludaron a todos los asistentes a la cena, aquella ultima donde serían novios, ya que se convertirían en una pareja casada a partir de mañana. El mayor arrastro al joven directo con sus familiares para que se conocieran.

-Mi amor te quiero presenta a mi familia, ellos son mis hermanas menores, a quienes ya extrañaba, por cierto – comento a dos personas que se miraban más jóvenes que Derek los saludaron, a su prometido de un abrazo y a el de mano – ella es mi hermana del medio Laura y la es más chica de los tres, es Cora, el dolor de cabeza de mis padres, que mañana llegan por un error de vuelo.

Stiles se pegó al mayor acariciando su brazo – no seas desesperado Derek, ya mañana los podrás ver, toda esta semana se la ha pasado diciéndome sobre sus padres, no cabes de la emoción.

Las otras dos rieron, ahora que el chico las observaba más a fondo, si se parecían a Derek. Sus facciones eran levemente parecidas en contraste con la de la chicas, que tenían un espectacular cabello largo hasta la cintura.

Después de platicar buen tiempo con los hermanas Hale y de contarles algunas cosas del mayor, se unieron hacia los demas, siendo felicitados por dar tan gran paso en sus vidas.

Las cosas fueron pasando de manera fluida, tal y como Stiles lo había previsto. Derek se encargaba de distraerlo, cuando la vena del orden de su prometido empezaba a querer ver si todo iba bien, con solo unos cuantos besos y llevarlo con su madre, sus nervios se iban. Su suegra siempre sabía qué hacer con respecto a sus hijos, él lo sabía muy bien.

Todos empezaron a sentarse en las mesas, ya que la hora de cenar asignada se acercaba. Derek y Stiles, escogieron sentarse con los hermanas del mayor, con la madre y el hermano del chico. La señora como toda curiosa, por conocer a la familia de su yerno, mantenía una amena charla con Laura y Cora, quienes eran muy amables, tanto que, en un momento de la conversación, empezaron a contar cosas vergonzosas sobre su hermano mayor.

Todo estaba perfectamente bien, hasta que Stiles se disculpó y fue al baño. Se metió al cubículo para hacer sus necesidades sin ningún problema, salio del cuarto y se encontró con Theo, del que no había vuelto a saber, desde aquella platica en la que era su casa.

Stiles se plancho el pantalón con las manos, como siempre lo hacía cuando estaba nervioso - ¿Qué haces tú aquí? No es por sonar sangrón, pero no recuerdo haberte invitado.

-Solo venía a confirmar, todo aquello que se decía en los pasillos de la oficina, te vas a casar – el aludido asintió mirando al empresario, ya no se veía como antes, cuando todavía eran novios, aquella jovialidad se había ido, se miraba hasta como si estuviera un poco marchito.

El joven fue directo a los lavamanos para asearse – pues ya vez, algo bueno tenía que salir de todo aquello que paso – dijo tallándose con el jabón las manos y volviéndolas a mojar para enjuagarlas.

-Todavía me sigo arrepintiendo de lo que te hice, soy un idiota - el empresario se acercó a Stiles, este se secó las manos rápidamente y se alejó un poco, al sentir como el hombre empezaba a acercarse lentamente – de haber sabido que iba a pasar esto, no te hubiera dejado ir.

-Pero lo hecho, ya está y no se puede cambiar Theo, tienes que superarlo, es la única manera para que dejes de sentirte asi – el empresario negó con la cabeza, el chico percibió un ligero olor a alcohol.

-Te pido que me perdones por haberte traicionado de esa forma – el hombre se hinco y tomo de las caderas al chico pegando su rostro sobre sus piernas, mientras Stiles se quedaba en shock con la acción del otro, pronto se halló queriendo alejarlo de él, para que lo dejara en paz.

El joven carraspeo, tratando de no caer ante el pánico que sentía –Theo todo tiene consecuencias, uno debe aprender de eso y dejar ir. Yo ya no puedo estar contigo, yo rehíce mi vida.

El hombre seguía prendado de él negando con la cabeza – Simplemente no puedo hacerlo.

-Theo estas ebrio, deberías irte a tu casa y descansar, te ves muy mal anímicamente – el chico tomo el rostro del hombre entre las manos, viendo sus ojos llorosos – si lo que quieres es que te perdone, lo hago Theo. Creo que tuve el tiempo suficiente para comprender y perdonar

El empresario aflojo el agarre, cosa que aprovecho Andre para escabullirse y dirigirse a buscar ayuda. Por suerte Derek iba entrando al interior del baño, el joven se abrazó a el sintiéndose protegido entre los brazos de mayor. Derek solo miro la escena y resguardo a su chico, poniéndolo detrás de él, por si sucedía algo.

-Todo está bien, solo está algo ebrio – dijo en voz baja el chico aferrándose a la cintura de su prometido y oliendo su perfume, para tranquilizarse.

El mayor asintió mirándolo, antes de acercarse lentamente al empresario y levantarlo de los brazos, haciendo que se tambaleara un poco – te ves muy mal hombre, será mejor que tomes un taxi y vayas a tu casa, estas muy borracho. – Stiles lo miro con lastima antes de salir del baño.

Se dirigió hacia donde estaba su madre, quien, de solo mirar al chico, supo que algo pasaba – Theo está aquí – su madre se sorprendió – no pasó nada, pero hablamos en el baño, todo bien, Derek se está encargando de él.

La mujer comprendió bien que su hijo no quería ahondar en el tema justo en ese momento –Disfruta de la fiesta, que eso no te amargue la noche, olvida eso.

El joven suspiro, tratando de relajarse y sonreír, vio que un mesero pasaba con unas copas de vino y agarro una tomándose la mitad de un solo trago – creo que estoy mucho mejor – su prometido lo abrazo por atrás y con eso tuvo para que se le olvidara el asunto con Theo.

-Todo está bien, lo he mandado a su casa, estaba muy pasado de copas – el hombre le dio un beso en la nuca y siguieron con la fiesta.

Su abuelo como siempre, llego un poco retrasado, por que recién llegaba de un viaje de negocios, pero le había prometido a su nieto no faltar al evento. Mas al saber que era la cena de ensayo, el patriarca de la familia y Derek que ya se conocían de antes, habían forjado más su relación y con ello todo el apoyo para que la relación floreciera entre ambos.

...

El dia empezaba a clarear, Stiles abrió los ojos sintiéndose raro, todo estaba en perfecto orden, lo único que era diferente. Es que Derek no había compartido cama con él. Todo por las costumbres de ambas familias, no vería a su hombre hasta que estuviera recorriendo el pasillo que lo llevaría a su hermosa vida de casados, serian la familia Hale-Stilinski, por acuerdo entre ellos dos.

Se estiro sobre la cama todo lo que pudo, hasta tronarse la espalda. Después se paró para desayunar algo rápido. Su familia no tardaría en llegar para arreglarse justo en su casa, todo por orden de su madre, que había mandado al pobre de Derek a un hotel.

Salio del cuarto todavía estirándose y bostezando, fue a la cocina sacando un plato hondo de la encimera y se sirvió unos cereales, los favoritos de Isaac. Desayuno en la sala mientras hacía zapping en la televisión, mientras esperaba a que su madre y toda la comitiva que traía con ella, llegaba, se dio cuenta que estar a solas en su casa en soledad le gustaba mucho.

Escucho que su celular vibraba, lo contesto sin saber quién era – Hola Stiles al teléfono.

-Soy tu madre hijo, ya estamos afuera de tu casa, serias tan amable de abrir el portón para meter el carro – el chico se levantó para agarrar el llavero del sensor y presionar un botón.

-Ya está, no tarda en abrirse, dejare la puerta de la casa abierta, me iré a poner algo más decente – en realidad traía puesta su pantalón de pijama, y una camisa de Derek, que le quedaba floja, pero subiría por un suéter, ya que hacia frio.

-Claro hijo, no hay cuidado, nos vemos ahorita – el chico rodo los ojos y subió rápidamente las escaleras en dirección a su habitación para agarrar un suéter de su novio del closet.

Se miró en el espejo, peinándose el cabello rápidamente con las manos, para que su madre no lo riñera, siempre había que estar presentable, aunque no saliera de casa, según palabras de ella. Escucho ruidos en la parte de abajo, negó con la cabeza, saliendo del closet, al escuchar a su madre.

Bajo las escaleras, encontrándose con que entraban varias personas, con maletas y estuches de todos tamaños. Vio a su madre dando órdenes de diestra a siniestra en la sala, mientras los demas chicos acomodaban y abrían los estuches con miles de cosas, que él y apenas tenía en la cabeza. Para retrasar un poco el encuentro con su madre volvió a la cocina para servirse un café bien cargado.

Su madre entro buscándolo, el chico volteo con la taza humeante dándole un sorbo – dame eso hijo, que mucha falta me hace tomarme un café, estoy que muero de sueño.

La mujer le quito la taza dejándolo con la boca abierta mientras se tomaba su café – buenos dias para ti tambien, esa era mi taza mama – La señora le quitó hierro al asunto haciendo un aspaviento con la mano y tomando el periódico que había dejado en la mesa.

-Se ven tan lindos juntos, mira toda la prensa habla sobre ustedes ¿no es lindo? – el joven tomo el periódico mirando la portada, donde el aprecia con Derek sonriendo, rodo los ojos.

-Sabes que odio eso. Mi vida y mis asuntos con Drekn son cosa privada – dejo aquello sobre la mesa tomando otra taza sirviéndose otra vez. Mientras su madre seguía mirando el periódico con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Tu hermano se quedó dormido con Isaac, los deje desayunando, llegara después de dejar a mi nieto con su padre en el hotel – Stiles asintió yendo a la sala con su mama sentándose en el sofá descalzo – pero ahora tú me prestaras tu ducha y me daré un baño a conciencia, me tengo que ver espectacular el dia de hoy, no todos los dias un hijo se casa, más si son mios.

Stiles se recostó y se apretujo en los cojines viendo como los chicos seguían acomodando – veo que mis tías vendrán tambien, pensé que solo serias tú Claudia Stilinski.

-Bueno esa era la idea al principio, después ellas se enteraron y bueno, para matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro y por practicidad, todas nos arreglaremos con los mismos chicos – tan típico de su mama hacer eso, era una tradición en cada evento.

Después de eso, su madre lo obligo a salir de su preciado sofá, donde compartía algunas tardes con Derek y lo obligo a llevarla a su baño, para que se duchara y se limpiara de pies a cabeza. Ella lo haría en el baño de Isaac, para asi no desperdiciar tanto tiempo. Stiles tardo un poco en la ducha, ya que quería verse presentable para su prometido.

Ya sabía que tendría que hacer algo con su cabello que ya estaba algo desaliñado, en pocas palabras volverse a dar una ducha rápida antes de ponerse el traje para irse a su boda. No podía creerlo, hace un año y pasado, tenía otros planes muy diferentes con otro.

Se encontró a su madre en el pasillo con una bata demasiado suave a la vista, la abrazo al instante haciendo reír a su madre por la acción.

-Perdón por casi tirarte, pero tu albornoz se ve tan cómodo, que era inevitable no querer tocarlo mama, es muy suavecito – asi medio apretujados, madre e hijo volvieron a bajar al primer piso, para ir directo en la sala y sentarse en las sillas que habían puesto para ellos. Stiles empezó a sentirse algo incómodo al sentir como más de cinco personas metían mano a su cabeza viendo su cabello.

-Aclarando, no quiero nada extravagante, solo algo formal y bonito – suspiro sintiendo como todos se controlaban, incluso sonaban un poco decepcionados por bajarles los ánimos.

Sus demas familiares incluido su hermano, fueron llegando conforme pasaba el tiempo. Stiles se encontraba todavía sentado, mientras le cortaban el pelo. Miraba como su cabello caía al suelo, ya lo tenía más debajo de sus hombros, solo sentía más liviana la cabeza.

Ya después de acabado el trabajo, se miró en el espejo, se sorprendió con lo que miro, su cabello estaba mucho más corto un poco más debajo de los hombros a capas, peinado en forma que su cabello se mirara ondulado, algo sencillo y muy bonito, le gustaba el cambio. Le recogieron el cabello de forma que le quedara en una coleta muy bonita.

-Me ha gustado se ve fantástico – se volteo en todos los ángulos posibles mirándose sintiéndose satisfecho con el trabajo, se paró del asiento sonriendo y viendo a su hermano.

-Vaya Derek pensara cuando te vea, que le han cambiado al novio por uno más apuesto – le dijo Jackson en broma, Stiles le dio un golpe en la cabeza antes de ver a su madre en pleno proceso de preparación, en realidad parecía que la que se casaba en realidad era ella.

-Te ves muy bien hijo, espera a que te pongas el traje y todo lo demas, te verás increíble – su madre le dio la mano que tenía libre de la manicura por el momento.

Fue a su cuarto a darse un mini ducha, para quitarse el resto de pelos que se habían quedado en su cuerpo y que por consecuencia le picaban, haciéndole sentir incómodo. Después de eso todo paso de maravilla, platicando con su familia sobre muchas cosas, se empezaba a acercar la hora, y con eso los nervios del joven aumentaban un poco.


	10. CHAPTER TEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perdón de nueva cuenta por la tardanza, pero estoy haciendo Home Office y luego ejercicio y veo mis series en Netflix... No hay justificación, Pero sigo con la historia. Pero aquí tienen

Todos ya estaban listos, solo esperaban a que Stiles bajara ya vestido como el protagonista de aquella fiesta, como unos de los dos prometidos que estarían ante el altar jurándose amor eterno. Su madre era una de las más entusiasmadas con todo aquello. Todos estaban expectantes, escucharon pasos en el piso de arriba, entonces lo vieron, se miraba espectacular de pies a cabeza.

El chico se sentía incómodo por tener todas las miradas dirigidas hacia el – está bien que no me arregle asi todos los dias ¿Cómo me veo?

Todos empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo, el joven termino de bajar las escaleras para que los chicos que su madre había conseguido para el arreglo personal hicieran los detalles finales con él. Jugaba con sus manos, para no sentir aquellos nervios traicioneros.

-ya casi es hora de irnos, Derek ya debe de estar llegando al lugar de encuentro, todos preparen sus cosas para irse subiendo a los carros – escucho a su madre ordenar, mientras se miraba en el espejo.

Stiles fue a tomar agua antes de salir de su casa, le dejo las llaves de la entrada a su hermano, para que él se encargara de cerrar su hogar, ya que se iría, cuando los chicos de la estética se fueran. Se metió en el carro en la parte de atrás esperando a que los demas se subieran. Se plancho el pantalón del traje, malditos nervios que siempre aparecían cuando menos quería.

El camino se le hizo corto, se bajó viendo el edificio imponente, seria en uno de los salones de los hoteles que eran de su abuelo, todo sería sencillo, como Derek y el habían querido, sin lujos.

Soltó todo el aire sintiendo su cuerpo temblar, era su boda que cosa mala podría pasar. Todo estaba bajo control, con la persona que le quería y que le amaba, con quien había pasado un año juntos maravilloso. Dia a dia y no se arrepentía de nada.

Entro al interior con toda su familia siguiéndole, saludo al chico que le había recibido esos dias, que su prometido y el iban, para checar cosas con respecto a su boda.

Se encontró con que ya todos estaban dentro del salón, todavía no podía ver a Derek, hasta que comenzará la ceremonia – tranquilo todo irá bien hijo, el está adentro, lo acabo de ver y se ve espectacular, espera a que lo veas – su madre se paró a un lado de el para entregarlo.

-Gracias mama, eso no ayuda mucho para ser sincero – la mujer se rio, se le hacía algo muy tierno ver a su hijo asi, era normal, pues la primera experiencia cercana no había resultado.

Los demas empezaron a enfilar para entrar, siguiendo todo el protocolo. Debido al tiempo apenas, no había podido saludar a sus suegros, a quienes solo los había visto por video llamadas o por mensajes, difícil de creer, pero amaba a su suegra, con todos los consejos que le daba.

Entonces escucho la música que había escogido de entrada, soltó una última vez el aire, camino con su madre tomando su brazo. Pudo ver como todos lo miraban asombrados por lo que veían, Stiles se permitió relajarse viendo a Isaac en una de las sillas sentado, le hizo un pequeño saludo que correspondió el menor efusivamente.

Ahí estaba, frente a él, con un traje de color negro. El hombre que lo había rescatado de las cenizas y lo devolvió a la vida, parado a un lado del juez que oficiaría la ceremonia. Se miraba demasiado atractivo con el cabello peinado hacia atrás y con aquella ligera sombra de su barba.

Camino todo el pasillo, hasta estar junto a él, sonrieron tomándose de la mano. Su madre le dio una palmada en el hombro al mayor y se fue a su puesto.

-Te ves espectacular, nose que hice para que aparecieras en mi vida, pero aquí estamos y jamás voy a soltarte nunca, pase lo que pase, estaremos siempre juntos – el joven asintió, una lagrima traicionera salio de sus ojos, entonces se dirigieron al juez para comenzar con la ceremonia, que los haría esposos ante la ley.

El tiempo transcurrió para la pareja, se miraban el uno del otro, riendo entre ellos cuando se descubrían. Derek había entrelazado sus manos y no lo había soltado en ningún momento, hasta la hora de decir los votos.

El mayor tomo uno de los anillos que tenían enfrente y volteo a mirar a su chico, lo miro detenidamente antes de hablar – Stiles desde el momento en que te vi supe que tu ibas a cambiar mi vida de una manera enorme, ahora venos aquí reafirmando ese amor que te profese en aquel pueblo donde te encontré y no te deje ir, te seguí y te seguiré a donde quiera que tú te vayas estoy prendado de ti, te amo y te amare hasta en la siguiente vida.

Stiles tomo el anillo que quedaba y tomo la mano de Derek, metió el anillo en el dedo del mayor mirándolo a los ojos – llegaste a mi vida para cambiarlo todo, curaste mis heridas y velaste por mi desde que nos conocimos sin conocerme si quiera, sin embargo eres diferente a los demas y lo hiciste sin dudar, después te encargaste de meterte en mis pensamientos y te adueñaste de ellos sin darme cuenta, te amo y le agradezco al destino por ponerte en mi camino.

El aludido sonrió acariciándolo de la mejilla y se tomaron de las manos, con más fuerza. Todos estaban atentos a la ceremonia, la pareja esperaba ansiosa. Entonces firmaron los papeles que los unían como una pareja sólida. El juez los incito a que se dieran un beso y eso hicieron, un contacto discreto entre ellos, pero que imprimía las promesas de un buen futuro.

Todos los asistentes aplaudieron, rompiendo la burbuja que tenían ambos, sonrieron al mirarse a los ojos. Y darse un último corto beso, antes de salir, para ir al salón en donde sería la celebración con motivo de su unión marital.

De camino para salir al pasillo principal, fueron felicitados por sus familiares. Por haber dado ese gran paso. Les deseaban la felicidad, tanto Derek como Stiles sabían que no todo sería miel sobre hojuelas, pero a base de un buen entendimiento entre los dos y sobre todo apoyo, saldrían de cualquier obstáculo que se les presentara en el futuro.

...

Stiles y Derek estaban platicando entre ellos, diciéndose todo lo que se había extrañado esas pequeñas horas, que para ellos se les habían hecho eternas. No por nada el chico cada que el mayor tenía que ir al pueblo donde vivía, se le hacía muy tedioso los dias cuando no estaba junto al hombre, por eso opto por hacerle compañía y acompañarlo después de un tiempo hablándolo. Ellos no se separaban mucho, y cuando tenía la necesidad de saber por el otro simplemente aparecían por sorpresa o se llamaban a los móviles para escuchar sus voces.

-Creo que asi como luces todo arreglado, me dan ganas de adelantar la luna de miel y secuestrarte de una vez – el mayor le dijo dándole un corto beso, era su adicción probar los labios del chico.

Stiles rio sintiendo sus mejillas ponerse calientes, por más tentadora que sonara la oferta, él quería disfrutar de su boda – mejor deberíamos ir con tus padres, nos están mirando desde hace rato, pero creo que no quieren interrumpirnos.

El mayor dirigió su mirada hacia sus padres sonriendo al verlos – tienes razón vamos con ellos – el hombre arrastro a su chico con las personas que le habían dado la vida – hola de nuevo.

-Hola, hasta que me toca verlos en persona, tenía muchas ganas de verlos – La señora toma la mano de su yerno y lo jalo para darle un gran abrazo de osos como decía ella.

La mujer era muy parecida a Derek de cierta forma, tenían el mismo color de piel y cabello – el placer es mi cariño, eres más guapo en persona que por la computadora, mira que mi hijo tiene buenos gustos. Nos extrañamos en un principio, pero ahora está más que claro.

-Mama deja de avergonzar a mi lindo esposo, ahora señor Hale-Stilinski – el chico negó con la cabeza, entonces saludo al padre de su marido, su viva imagen, solo con tez un poco más bronceada y con el cabello castaño, arrugas, por la edad. Un señor que tambien se notaba era de campo, se permitió abrazarlo sintiendo aquella esencia parecida a la de Derek.

-Es bueno conocer a la persona que volvió a hacer sentar cabeza, si supieras todo lo que sufrió mi hijo, antes de que tu llegaras a su camino – el chico sonrió, sintiéndose algo chico, al lado del padre de su esposo. Aunque el señor le diera una de las miradas más calidas.

Derek jalo a Stiles, para rodearlo por la cintura y pegarlo a su costado – bueno, vamos pasando al salón principal, buscare algo de comer, apenas pude hacerlo en la mañana.

...

El ambiente era increíble, la banda tocando jazz de fondo y el sonido de los murmullos de todos su familiares y amigos. La pareja se encontraba hablando con los padres del mayor, anécdotas de Derek de cuando era pequeño y cuando empezó a crecer y ser todo un adolescente rebelde. Derek sentía la vergüenza recorrer su cuerpo, cada que sus padres o sus hermanas, le recordaban una situación donde el quedaba mal parado.

Las risas no paraban al ver la cara apenada de su esposo al escuchar todo aquello, Stiles se sentía feliz de compartir con sus suegros, de saber un poco más de la vida de su esposo, ya que era muy reservado en ese aspecto. Derek sacaba a cuentagotas, todo su pasado y cada que lo hacía, era algo que atesoraba el joven, ya que descubría más de aquel hombre.

Tener sus manos enlazadas, le hacía sentir seguro, más cuando el hombre le daba uno que otro beso en la mejilla, en su cabeza o en su boca, siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro, que lo contagiaba de sobremanera con ese sentimiento de paz y tranquilidad.

-Todo eso que me dicen es muy chistoso, mira que saber que te vas atorar en los barrotes de la cerca de tu casa y hacerlo infinidad de veces. – el aludido rodo los ojos dándole un beso en la cabeza.

-No tenía nada mejor en casa, eso fue cuando todavía no estaban mis hermanas y yo todavía no tenía escuela, aparte mi mama siempre iba en mi rescate cuando pasaba eso – se defendió el mayor, recibiendo una ceja alzada por parte de su madre, poniendo en duda eso.

Todos volvieron a reír, sintiendo, como Derek se ponía más rojo de lo que ya estaba. Stiles acaricio su mejilla, recibiendo la mirada del mayor, antes de darle un corto beso en los labios. Los demas contemplaron la escena, se veían tan bien ambos. Se separaron sintiendo las miradas de los demas, su suegra tenía las manos agarradas, mirándolos sonriendo.

-Te tengo que poner al dia, con las cosas que le gustan a mi hijo, de hecho, lo tengo que regañar, por no haberte llevado ya a nuestra casa, queda lejos, pero se ha saltado todas las reglas – el chico rio, esa mujer era una caja de monerías.

La celebración siguió su curso, Derek lo había llevado a pista de baile, en cuanto la canción que ambos habían catalogado como la de ellos, empezó a sonar. Stiles se dejó hacer, escuchando cada sonido que provenía de la música, los hacía sentirse identificados. Ambos se volvieron a perder y se metieron en esa burbuja, donde solo estaban ellos dos.

Stiles recordó aquel fatídico dia en que había tenido el accidente, de forma borrosa recordaba, pedir ayuda, hasta que visualizo a Derek, tomando su rostro y diciéndole que lo sacaría de ahi. Ese nuevo recuerdo le hizo sonreír.

El mayor lo miro cuestionándole con la mirada – ¿en qué tanto piensas amor mio?

-Por muy absurdo que suene, me vinieron nuevos recuerdos, de cuando tuve el accidente, cuando me viste y me salvaste de morir ahí en soledad.

El hombre rio, apretando más el agarre del joven, acercándolo, junto sus frentes haciendo que respiraran sus esencias – cuando te vi, creo que me segó mucho la inseguridad, pero en el fondo yo sabía, que, si te dejaba ahí, yo iba a regresar, no te podría dejar ir.

El joven recargo su cabeza en el pecho del mayor, siguiendo los pasos al compás de la música, era extraño, pero con ninguna persona, se había sentido tan cómodo, solamente con Derek sentía que sus dias estarían llenos de amor. Respiro aquel aroma que desprendía el hombre a bosque y pino, tenía muchas ganas de volver a ir al pueblo y recorrer el campo al lado de su ahora esposo.

Ya no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, ahora que lo veía todo con la cabeza más fría, le agradecía a Theo, enterarse de que él y su prima estaban teniendo un idilio a sus espaldas, le hizo que parara todo aquello. Le salvo de un matrimonio que lo lastimaría al final de cuentas.

Ese mundo donde Theo le iba a dar todo, aunque fuera a medias, era algo que no quería para él. Acabaría con él en primera estancia, y batallaría con las infidelidades del empresario.

Volvió a mirar a Derek, miro toda su cara, contemplando cada detalle, como lo hacía cuando el mayor no se daba cuenta que se quedaba embobado mirándolo, mientras, se ponían a ver la televisión o cuando se encontraba dormido después del sexo o cuando iba a amanecer.

Sus ojos eran los que más amaba, se podría perder ellos, durante horas y no se cansaría de perderse en el par de pozos que adornaban su cara. La canción termino y ambos se dieron un beso.

Escucharon los vítores de los asistentes, asi la fiesta comenzó enserio, todos en automático se fueron a la pista de baila, para compartir aquel sentimiento de felicidad con los novios, mientras daban sus mejores pasos de baile al sonar de la música de fondo.

El hijo de ambos, porque asi lo consideraba Stiles, desde que el menor le había empezado a llamar por el mote de papa, un momento trascendental en su vida. Tomo la mano de ambos y empezó a moverse junto a ellos. Enfundado en un traje de color gris oscuro, se miraba muy guapo el niño. Era algo cómico, ver como sonreía mostrando una dentadura con algunos dientes faltantes.

El dia ya estaba acabando, se miraba el atardecer. El cielo era de un color rojizo con tonos rosas, era un espectáculo a la vista, con eso tambien se anunciaba la retirada de los novios a su luna de miel. Donde todos los asistentes a la fiesta, se permitieron una vez más, deshacerse en halagos a la recién pareja casada.

Stiles y Derek fueron tomados de la mano durante todo el trayecto al aeropuerto privado de la familia y no se soltaron, hasta después de estar dentro del avión y abrazarse, para descansar un poco durante el vuelo a su destino aún desconocido para la pareja.

...

Se despertaron al ver el amanecer sobre el aire, el más joven sintiéndose muy cómodo al ver aquel espectáculo sobre la ventanilla y usando la almohada de su ahora esposo. Se escuchaba bien pensarlo, ahora tenía a alguien a quien podía amar sin sentirse inseguro. Ya Derek se había encargado durante todo ese tiempo de relación, que él era la única persona a la que amaría, después de la madre de Isaac, quien ya se encontraba en otro plano astral.

Después de un rato pudieron divisar el mar y una pequeña isla a la distancia, que conforme bajaban de altura, se iba agrandando, hasta ver un pintoresco pueblo, en medio del mar. Aterrizaron en una zona segura y cercana donde se quedarían y disfrutarían de su luna de miel.

Fueron recibidos con un clima cálido, digno de un puerto tropical. Muy diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado Derek. Por lo que le costó un poco adaptarse al ambiente.

Muy diferente a lo que Stiles sintió, tomando la mano de su esposo y lo insto a probar un poco de lo que era ese tipo de vida, lográndolo en poco tiempo. Llegaron a una casa alejada de la pequeña civilización, donde pasarían su luna de miel y podrían empezar a vivir sus primeros dias como pareja recién casada, En realidad un formalismo, ya que vivían juntos, como si ya fueran una familia feliz y completa.

-Te amo – escucho que decía Derek a sus espaldas abrazándolo por la cadera y sintiendo un beso en su cabeza – esto es fantástico, tu familia, se ha esmerado en esto.

El mayor nunca pensó en volver a casarse, en su vida solo existía su pequeño y el, en el pueblo, asi lo pensó durante mucho tiempo. Hasta que se presentó aquel chico malherido en su camino, mientras seguía esa vida que había elegido, desde que Isaac había quedado a su cuidado total.

Entonces sin tener alguna razón aparente, ese chico se empezó a robar su corazon poco a poco sin darse cuenta. Hace un tiempo el mismo se hubiera burlado, si le hubieran dicho que volvería a estar colado hasta los pies, por otra persona y más si era un hombre.

-Por ahi creo que tambien tu familia tuvo que ver en esto – Stiles rio un poco acariciando los brazos de su marido, recostando su cabeza en el ancho hombro del barbado y suspirando lentamente, sintiéndose bien – entonces debemos estar agradecidos con ambas partes, por este regalo. Es una pasada, nunca me lo imagine.

-Entonces debemos disfrutarlo ¿Qué te parece ir a caminar por la playa? – el chico sonrió sintiendo ternura por el mayor y asintió descruzando los brazos y caminando lentamente.

-Claro es una idea maravillosa, - toco la mejilla del otro y salio hacia el exterior, con el hombre siguiéndole los pasos, mirando como de su chico brotaba emoción por todo su cuerpo – el agua se ve divina, más tarde estaría estupendo darnos un chapuzón

Asi pasaron caminando y jugando entre ellos queriendo mojar uno al otro y en el intento terminaron ambos sobre la arena, mojados y con la ropa pegada. Mirándose a los ojos y besándose y diciéndose miles de palabras, mostrándose todo lo que sentían uno de otro y viceversa. Duraron asi bastante tiempo, hasta que la arena empezó a incomodarlos y decidieron volver, para bañarse y descansar.

Se ducharon al mismo tiempo, limpiándose y haciéndose mimos, hasta que tocaron el colchón y quedaron completamente dormidos, Stiles entre los brazos de Derek y dejaron que el dia siguiera pasando, mientras ellos recuperaban fuerzas en la comodidad de la habitación en la que estaban.

La luna estaba en lo alto, cuando la pareja se sintió con las energías renovadas, pero la pereza les podía aún más, por lo que se quedaron un poco más sobre la cama.

-Deberíamos salir a cenar, empiezo a sentirme un poco ansioso de estar aquí – Derek toco la espalda desnuda, sonriendo al escuchar a Stiles, El sin duda era un hombre de campo y amaba la quietud, pero su esposo era todo lo contrario. El chico volteo a enfrentar la mirada del barbado – contéstame algo, no me ignores.

-Me es difícil no perderme en tu belleza – Derek sonrió, todo, dientes blancos y con hoyitos en sus mejillas – pero haremos lo que tú quieras mi amor

Se fundieron en un beso corto, antes de levantarse y tomar un poco de ropa fresca para salir y ver que tenía aquella isla de especial. Derek fue de copiloto, batallaron un poco, para encontrar el camino, pero siguiendo datos de los aledaños, fue fácil dar con el centro.

Algo salido de otro universo, solo salir y recorrer las calles, ya se sentían queridos y aceptados, era imposible, no sentir cierta inseguridad al ser una pareja de casados del mismo sexo. El pueblo, estaba conformado por gente de mayor edad, quienes los saludaban y hacían sentir en casa.

El ambiente era festivo, ya que celebraban algo, que ellos desconocían. Pero tanto, como vieron un grupo reunido, bailando al son de música caribeña, Derek y Stiles, fueron de inmediato como las abejas a la miel, para ver qué pasaba. Era una fiesta llena de danza, todos los pueblerinos que se encontraban ahí, bailaban al son de la música en vivo.

Una de las chicas que bailaba junto a otra persona, jalo a Stiles incitándole a bailar, el aludido, negó un poco. Solo fue ver a Derek sonriendo y asintiendo, para que el más joven se uniera a la fiesta local, El castaño tomo a su esposo del brazo, para que lo acompañara y se uniera a todos, disfrutando ambos. Después de un rato de convivir con la chica que había sacado a bailar a Stiles y su pareja, decidieron descansar un poco y ver que más podían ver.

La noche estuvo agitada, entre tanto camino, después de muy entrada la noche regresaron a la casa que se encontraba a las afueras. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios.

-Lo he disfrutado mucho – decía con un tono cansado el más joven, acomodándose mejor en el asiento y acariciando la mano de su esposo. – Pero ya no aguanto más, el jet lag todavía me está afectando y apenas puedo con mi alma.

-Y que lo digas, con todo ese alboroto que traen en el pueblo – Derek estaciono la camioneta frente a la puerta – Te vez muy guapo cansado, mira que esa finta, me pone mucho.

-Me gustaría seguirte el juego, pero me siento muy cansado, será mejor que lo dejemos para después – Stiled miro al otro hombre haciendo un pequeño puchero cansado, recibiendo un beso de su marido – Tenemos mucho tiempo de sobra, esto apenas empieza.

Ambos entraron y fueron directo a la habitación para meterse de nuevo bajo las sabanas. El amor se demostraba de diferentes maneras, no solo con tener coito. Se puede demostrar con palabras, detalles, acciones y muchas otras cosas que hacen que la relación entre dos personas este fortalecida, Eso era lo que Derek trataba de hacer dia con dia, por eso se encontraba feliz mirando a su ahora esposo respirar relajado mientras se encontraba en el mundo de Morfeo, a quien le siguió después de un rato, de apreciar la belleza de su chico.


	11. CHAPTER ELEVEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos, estoy bien feliz.... Estuve un poco desanimado con todo esto de la cuarentena, pero me dije, no tu puedes. tienes que levantarte y hacer todo como si no hubiera cuarentena... Me costo horrores, pero aquí estamos. Disfruten el cap... Es hermoso.

Después todo fue de maravilla, la pareja de recién casados, se acoplo tanto a ese hábitat, que pronto le encontraron. Cada día era diferente, desde entregarse al amor, al fundirse en una sola persona, hasta salir a caminar por el pueblo y andar en carretera.

Una semana ya había pasado desde que se encontraban ahí en la isla, Stiles suspiraba cansando, después de hacer el amor, ese día despertaron con ganas de saciarse de sus cuerpos, y Derek no había permitido que Stiles saliera de la cama. Ya pasado el tiempo, mientras solo tonteaban acariciándose y besándose, empezaban a sentir como el hambre empezaba a cobrar factura.

-Iré a la cocina, para ver que rescato de la alacena – Derek se paró de la cama, enrollándose una de las sabanas a la cintura – esto a sido fantástico.

-Y que lo digas, creo que sería mejor idea salir a comer al pueblo, tengo ganas de volver al restaurante del otro día – su esposo sonrió asintiendo al cambio de planes – últimamente, haces que me de mucha hambre, apenas y me dejas salir de aquí.

-Perdón, pero al parecer es reciproco, últimamente estas muy intenso al igual que yo – Stiles rodó los ojos tapándose con la sabana hasta la cabeza – no seas flojo y levántate, que me has antojado aquel platillo al que le tengo ganas.

El barbado agarro a su esposo y le hizo cosquillas, para después cargarlo y llevarlo al baño, para darse una ducha rápida y salir con rumbo al pueblo. Todos los habitantes del pueblo, ya los reconocían y no tenían problema con que fueran una pareja del mismo sexo. Incluso los trataban como uno más de la isla. Los esposos incluso habían comentado, con regresar con su hijo, para que también conociera el paisaje.

La pareja sin pensarlo, estaba cayendo enamorada, también de todas las atenciones que recibían de los pueblerinos. Aparte de que el tiempo se les empezaba a ir como agua, las dos semanas, se iban muy rápido al parecer del par.

Los últimos días, empezaban a sentir, ese pequeño tirón de tristeza, por dejar aquel lugar magnifico. Incluso Derek parecía irse en sus pensamientos, mientras miraba el atardecer que le regalaba la playa, desde la habitación. Era algo totalmente nuevo, a pesar de tener dinero y no utilizarlo, para darse el lujo, amos antes, nunca le llamo la atención ir a un lugar con mar.

Él era más de estar en el bosque, o en efecto en la ciudad. Pero esto era aún mejor, de lo que ya conocía. Extrañaría demasiado estar ahí, abrazado a su amado, el regresar a la ciudad seria un poco difícil al parecer.

Los últimos dos días, estuvieron fuera, descubriendo todos los lugares que tenía la isla y maravillándose de la hermosa cascada que caía en un manto de agua clara, de la que no pudieron huir, metiéndose y disfrutan del agua cálida, todo de la compañía de los amigos que habían hecho en su estadía en el pueblo.

También estuvieron de escalada, donde Derek tuvo que asegurar a su chico con palabra y con alguno que otro beso que todo iría bien. Que él lo protegería de lo que pasara, aunque todo estuviera en orden y bajo control.

-Esto es hermoso – Derek tomo de la cintura a su chico, mirando como desde la cima se miraba toda la isla – desde de aquí puedo ver la casa donde nos estamos quedando.

-Mira quién lo diría, antes tenías miedo de subir y ahora andas como si nada – sintió como Stiles le daba un codazo y le sacaba la lengua, en un gesto demasiado infantil – oye, debo decirlo, porque casi me arrancas el brazo, cuando hemos escalado.

-Eso es porque te quería cerca de mí, tu nunca me soltarías – el barbado se sintió feliz por ello y abrazo con más fuerza al castaño.

Así duraron buen rato, conviviendo con todo el grupo de excursión. Antes de que anocheciera, bajaron en menos del tiempo que habían hecho para alcanzar la cima. Dirigiéndose de nueva cuenta al lago con su inmensa cascada, para meterse una última vez.

-Estas semanas me las he pasado de maravilla y más contigo – Derek acaricio la cabeza del chico haciéndolo suspirar – Siento que se ha pasado tan rápido.

-Ya somos dos, pero ya empiezo a sentir a la distancia, las ansias de Isaac por vernos – el menor se acercó al mayor sobre el agua para acariciar su pecho y darle un pico en los labios – debemos disfrutar estos ultimos días, después nuestro matrimonio, se volverá rutinario y rancio.

El chico empezó a reír al sentir la barba del otro en su cuello, mientras negaba con la cabeza - Ni lo pienses Stiles, nuestra unión seguirá viva hasta el final de nuestros días, eso te lo aseguro yo. – Isaac inhalo sintiendo el aroma de su mate, era como ir a su paraíso personal y regresar y confirmar que ahí estaba el dueño de todas y cada una de sus emociones.

-Chicos ya casi es hora de irnos, les recomiendo que se den una última vuelta, antes de irnos. – Los dos asintieron en dirección a la chica.

\- ¿Me permite guiarlo honorable señor Hale? – el otro asintió tomando la mano del barbado para nadar juntos una última vez en el lago y disfrutando la compañía de los demás.

...

La noche era estrellada al igual que las anteriores, Stiles miraba fascinado aquel retrato digno de una obra de arte. Tomo un poco de la copa de vino que traía entre las manos y siguió admirando la vista, escuchando de fondo el sonido del mar llegando a las orillas de la arena. El y Derek habían pasado una luna de miel maravillosa, no se aburrían y lo mejor de todo, los habitantes de la isla los habían recibido con los brazos abiertos.

-En que tanto piensas Stiles, escucho desde el pasillo, como los engranajes están haciendo ruido en tu cabeza sintió los anchos brazos del otro rodeando su cintura.

El castaño suspiro sintiendo el olor varonil de su marido y se relajó aún más recostándose en su pecho, ideal para él. – Solo en cosas sin sentido, pero ya quiero regresar. Esto es de lo más bello, pero ya sabes la costumbre – giro sobre sí mismo quedando de frente a Derek.

-Todo estará bien amor, ya mañana estaremos en camino a casa, tu familia estará ahí en primer lugar – Stiles negó con la cabeza poniendo una mano sobre el pecho del barbado.

-Creo que todavía no me entiendes – miro a su marido con cara de incertidumbre y no pudo evitar reír internamente, antes de contestar. – Yo quiero regresar al pueblo donde te conocí, a nuestra casa, lejos de todo. Sé que suena precipitado, pero ame cada segundo estar ahí.

El mayo sonrió mordiéndose el labio levemente mirando al menor con tal determinación – ¿Estás seguro de hacer? Estarías dejando todo lo que tienes, incluso de tu familia.

El otro asintió sin dudarlo y dejando la copa de vino en la mesilla que se encontraba más cercana sin separarse mucho del mayor – Ya veremos después que haremos. Pero es algo que llevo pensando desde que nos comprometimos y llegue a esa conclusión. Sé que estás haciendo un esfuerzo por vivir en la ciudad, pero fui feliz estando en el bosque, con ustedes.

Derek acerco su cara a la del joven y junto sus narices en un beso de esquimal haciendo reír al chico entre sus brazos – todo se hará como tú digas, si tu estas feliz en la ciudad, en la isla o donde quieras yo seré feliz junto a ti, pero nunca me separes de ti.

-Ni por más loco que este, me separaría de ti Derek, aparte esto se trata de dos personas. Somos un matrimonio, eso es lo que hacemos las personas casadas, y por eso te comento esto, porque quiero que seas participe de esta decisión, a lo mejor tú quieres quedarte en la ciudad y yo ni entrado. Regresando no solo seremos tú, Isaac y yo, seremos nosotros contra el mundo.

-Entonces la decisión está tomada, regresaremos e informaremos nuestros planes, ya después veremos todo lo demás, ahora quiero llevarte a la cama y hacerte mio hasta el amanecer, que este paraíso sea testigo de todo el amor que te tengo.

El otro se dejó hacer juntando los labios con los de su esposo y caminado poco a poco mientras Derek los despojaba a ambos y los dejaba desnudos. Se tumbaron la cama y siguieron acariciándose en todas partes, para mantener el calor corporal. Derek se tomaba el tiempo de degustar milímetro a milímetro el cuerpo del joven, amaba escuchar los sonidos de placer que provocaba en el otro.

Ver el cuerpo de su ahora esposo a su merced era una de las pruebas de que entregaba su plena confianza a él. El sexo era exquisito, Derek descubrió que a su joven amante le gustaba el toque de su barba en todo su cuerpo, mirar a los ojos mientras eran un solo. Y ser abrazado después del acto, el feliz recibía todas y cada una de las cosas que le gustaban a su esposo.

En cambio, a Derek le gustaba, el control que ejercía de vez en cuando Stiles a la hora de hacer el amor, como la manera de moverse y darle placer, contar uno a uno los lunares que tenía sobre su piel, mientras descasaba Stiles sobre su pecho. a la hora de terminar el desfogue de ambos.

La forma que tenía Stiles de despertar su lívido cuando se encontraba dormido, encontrar a su ahora esposo entre sus piernas mientras su libido incrementaba con las acciones del otro, se dejaba devorar 'por la pasión desenfrenada de su amante. Por el simple roces de sus labios tocando los suyos, era más que suficiente para impregnarse de su esencia, con el simple toque de su mano contra la suya, con un "te amo" saliendo de su voz.

Hicieron el amor hasta que sus cuerpos pudieron demostrárselo, acabando hasta con la última gota de sudor. La luna espectadora de aquel idilio entre dos personas unidas por el destino. Donde el lugar y el espacio quedaban en segundo plano y los protagonistas era solamente dos.

Derek despertó primero, topándose con una imagen preciosa, la que deseaba ver todos los días despertar. Stiles recargado en su costado, despeinado y respirando tranquilamente, mientras los rayos del sol acariciaban lo que él tuvo la fortuna de acariciar en la noche. Toco sus hebras castañas con cuidado de no despertarlo.

No sabía qué hora era, pero estaba feliz estando ahí acostado, junto a su compañero de vida. Sonrió en automático, como todo un caballero se levantó dejando una almohada ocupando el lugar que él ocupaba y no perturbar el sueño del castaño.

Se tallo un poco la cara para espantarse el sueño y se puso los boxers y camisa que se encontraban en el piso., yendo directo al baño para hacer sus necesidades fisiológicas.

Camino hasta la cocina y abrió las compuertas para hacerle de desayunar a su chico dormilón, tomo algunas cosas de la alacena y se dispuso a prender la estufa, para empezar con su tarea. Después de buen rato la casa empezaba a oler a comida. Derek se sentía satisfecho de cómo iba aquello.

Tan ensimismado estaba que no escucho los pasos de otra persona entrar, hasta que se pegó en su espalda, brincando por el susto. Volteo encontrándose con un modorro Stiles, dejo la espátula y acaricio el rostro del joven.

-Acabas de descubrir la sorpresa que te estaba preparando, te quería llevar el desayuno a la cama – el chico miro hacia la estufa y sonrió, escuchando como su estómago gruñía

-Cariño debiste ser un poco más cuidadoso y cerrar la puerta del cuarto. El olor del desayuno me ha despertado – Derek se reprendió mentalmente por eso, al final tendría que servir el desayuno en el pequeño comedor – quita esa cara de amargado, el detalle es hermoso de todas maneras.

El mayor sonrió, al ser besado por el otro, lo vio mirando un poco de lo que estaba haciendo y se separó de él, para ir directo a sentarse, para mirarlo cocinar.

Después de terminar de hacer las tortitas, se sentó junto con el chico y devoraron todo lo que había en los platos, después de toda aquella actividad diurna debían de recuperar energías para empezar a preparase para su regreso a la ciudad.

Las maletas ya estaban hechas y ordenadas en la cama, ambos se habían duchado, durando un poco más de lo esperado, atendiendo otras cosas que nada tenían que ver con su higiene, pero saliendo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Solo estaban esperando a que fueran a por ellos, para emprender camino al helipuerto y tomar el vuelo que los llevaría directo a su hogar.

...

Entraron directo dentro del avión, por órdenes del piloto, y que iban un poco retrasados. Stiles quiso quitarle hierro al asunto hablando con Ben y diciéndole que no había ningún problema, que todo estaba bien. En lo que se preparaban para salir, Derek y él se sirvieron algunos aperitivos antes de tomar asiento y esperar. Apenas y habían tenido tiempo de comer algo, ya que el servicio llego para llevarlos en dirección al helipuerto.

-Ha sido algo precioso, pero el siguiente viaje será en familia y en medio del bosque, tengo ganas de acampar – el mayor volteo hacia su esposo asintiendo, sonrió, tenía ese ligero bronceado de playa, que se le veía muy bien, dándole color a su piel.

\- ¿Te han dicho que te vez hermoso? – Stiles volteo sonrojándose al mirar al hombre frente a él, recibiendo un beso por parte del otro – Acamparemos donde tú quieras.

Andre se quedó sin palabras simplemente atino a volver a besar a Derek, un beso largo del que el mayor disfrutaba, dejándolos sin aire, El barbado los llamaba los besos sin fin. Podría durar horas asi junto al castaño y no se cansaba, aunque terminaran con los labios hinchados.

\- Lamento interrumpir, solo para informarles que ya estamos a punto de salir. – Stiles asintió limpiando los labios del mayor y mirando al piloto.

\- Esta bien Ben, no hay ningún problema, confiamos en ti – el mayor asintió un poco apenado, pero dándole la razón a su castaño – nos portaremos bien, no te preocupes, cualquier nos dices.

El hombre asintió antes de ajustarse el saco y meterse en la cabina para despegar, la pareja siguió probando de todo lo que había en la mesilla, al servicio de una discreta aeromoza, que solo aparecía en los momentos justos. Stiles y Derek platicaron, con más calma de todos los planes a futuro.

En momento del vuelo, no aguantaron y cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo, el viaje les empezaba a cobrar factura. Una luna de miel en donde ambos disfrutaron de la compañía del otro.

El primero en despertar del par fue Derek por el movimiento del avión, al parecer ya iban a aterrizar. El tiempo había pasado volando mientras ellos iban dormidos. Miro a su esposo recargado en su brazo y lanzando uno que otro suspiro en sueños. El mayor levanto la tapilla, para ver sobre la ventana y pudo ver un cielo aun solado, con nubes despejadas.

Sintió movimiento en su costado, volteo mirando al castaño tallándose los ojos - ¿Qué hora es?

-No tengo la menor idea, pero ya empieza a atardecer, falta poco para llegar. – el chico asintió conforma y se peinó el cabello, levantándose por algo de agua.

El mayor e acomodo en el asiento para esta más cómodo, vio cómo su chico traía dos botellas dándole una a él y tomándosela de un solo tirón, Stiles lo miro algo sorprendido por la acción – Estas un poco seco anciano.

Derek se acercó al oído del otro para susurrarle algo. eso no lo decías mientras estábamos en la cama, mi amor – de inmediato el castaño se sonrojo hasta las orejas.

Así siguieron aventándose alguno que otro comentario sarcástico, en forma de broma. La chica que los acompañaba no pudo evitar contagiarse de aquella vibra que envolvía al par, sintiéndose feliz por ellos. Ella también quería llegar y recibir a su familia, estar en casa.

El viaje empezaba a ser tedioso, Stiles empezaba a desesperarse, por tocar tierra, el tiempo se le empezaba a ser eterno. El mayor trataba de tranquilizarlo, pero cada vez era menos el tiempo en que el castaño se estaba quieto. La aeromoza tomo el teléfono para comunicarse con el piloto de vuelo.

\- ¿Pasa algo Amanda? – la chica negó con la cabeza.

-Solo para saber la hora de vuelo, el señor Stilinski empieza a impacientarse – dijo mirando en dirección a la pareja, el mayor se encontraba hablándole al castaño, para distraerlo, pero se notaba la tensión en el cuerpo del más joven.

-Todo bien Amanda, dile que estamos a nada de llegar, solo que tuvimos que rodear, ya que hay lluvias, todo está bien. – la chica sonrió agradecida.

-Gracias Ben, cualquier cosa avísame por favor – recibió un sonido en respuesta afirmativa y se cortó la comunicación entre ambos.

La chica le informo a la pareja el porqué de la tardanza, tranquilizando a Andre. Después de ahí todo fue mejor, hasta que entraron en cielo nublado y la lluvia empezaba a dificultarles tener un buen aterrizaje. El castaño, estaba algo acostumbrado a esos viajes, pero eso no quitaba sentirse nervioso, ahora los papeles se invertían y Derek era el inquieto.

-Tranquilo grandulón, solo son gajes del oficio, pero Ben nos hará llegar completos, confió en el. – el chico sonrió tratando de no pensar mucho. Su marido se miraba vulnerable, así que solo atino a tomar su mano y acariciársela.

El aterrizaje fue difícil, algunas turbulencias, pero tocaron tierra y la tensión desaparecía, Stiles sonrió a la chica, tratando de agradecerle y al mismo tiempo dándole esa seguridad que nadie le dio. Conocía a la familia década una de las personas con las que trabajaba y Amanda era lo más cercano a lo que una madre adoptiva requería. Era su acompañante de vuelo y platicas.

...

Bajaron del avión un poco desorientados y con una sombrilla cubriéndoles la cabeza, la lluvia era intensa. La pareja agradeció tanto a Ben como a Amanda, antes de separarse y tomar las maletas, para irse directo a la base para no mojarse más.

De solo entrar al interior del edificio, se encontraron a Isaac en primera fila, esperándolos junto a toda su familia. Corriendo directo a ellos, abrazándolos a ambos.

\- ¡Los extrañe mucho! – el niño se peinó los rizos que tenía en la cara y los miro a ambos, para asegurarse que no se desaparecieran. Sonrió todo dientes blancos, la pareja se dio cuenta que le faltaba un diente y sonrieron también – el reto me trajo dinero por mi diente ¡Estuvo súper!

Stiles soltó la carcajada, mirando a su hermano de lejos quien le guiño un ojo. Negó con la cabeza mirando al niño y revolviéndole el pelo. Caminaron hasta llegar a donde su familia, los esperaban ansiosos. Stiles recibió el cálido abrazo de su madre, sintiendo que de pronto la había extrañado y apenas se habían ido unos días, duro más del tiempo necesario entre los brazos de su madre.

Derek nunca se había sentido tan dichoso, de volver a ver a su familia y poder tenerlos cercas. Vio a su esposo interactuar de cerca con sus padres y sus hermanos, Isaac no admitía estar lejos del castaño, en realidad parecían padre e hijo.

-Hijo no te quedes ahí parado y ven aquí – le llamo su madre sonriente. Camino lentamente sintiéndose muy cansado, pero feliz después de mucho tiempo. Dejo las maletas que llevaba en el suelo y abrazo a cada uno, incluyendo su familia política.

Stiles se miraba muy entusiasmado, pero empezaba a bostezar y tallarse los ojos en signo de sueño, el mayor lo tomo de la cintura y lo pego hacia el – Debemos ir a casa, estas a punto de caer dormido, el viaje fue pesado para ambos – el aludido asintió rascándose la cabeza y pegándose al costado del barbado para descansar la cabeza en su hombro.

-La lluvia ha cesado un poco, debemos aprovechar para ir afuera para ir rumbo a casa – informo el hermano del castaño, tomando las maletas de viaje y caminando hacia la salida.

Todos entendieron la acción y comenzaron a salir, hasta solo quedar las madres de ambos, Isaac y la pareja recién llegada de su luna de miel. El instinto maternal asegurándose de que sus hijos estaban sanos y salvos, sin ningún rasguño, no importaba la edad.

Stiles y Derek solo asintieron a cada una de las preguntas hechas por sus matriarcas y se encaminaron junto a ellas directo a uno de los carros, para ir a casa y descansar. El hermano de Stiles le dio unas llaves al barbado, se había encargado personalmente de llevarle su camioneta, para que fueran directo a su apartamento. Isaac ya los esperaba en el interior, esperando para irse, el castaño entro a la camioneta y se acomodó, sintiéndose muy cansado.

La vida de ambos, apenas comenzaba, era el día cero de su vida como casados. Una donde se convertiría en una montaña rusa de altos y bajos, de muchas emociones. Una vida donde ya no eran dos personas, eran un solo matrimonio, contra el mundo y cualquier obstáculo que se topara. En el camino, justos en lo buenos y en los malos tiempos, siempre ahí.


	12. CHAPTER TWELVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hola Mis bebesines de luz, aquí un capitulo nuevo de esta pareja tan bonita y tan preciosa.   
> Estoy tan emocionado, de saber que les estoy haciendo la cuarentena menos tensa a todos los que me leen.   
> Muchas gracias a todos ellos, los amito muchito.

Al día siguiente despertaron muy tarde, era domingo y eso era un punto a favor. Isaac había entrado a su cuarto con pasos sigilosos, para ir a despertar a los recién casados, ganándose alguna que otra cosquilla por parte de ambos adultos. El menor se puso en medio de Stiles y Derek, tapándose hasta la cabeza y volviendo a dormir, acurrucado del lado donde el castaño se encontraba.

-Al parecer alguien me ha cambiado y yo ya no soy el padre favorito. – dijo con fingida indignación el barbado, haciendo reír un poco a su chico

Stiles acaricio la espalda del niño en un acto reflejo y miro a su esposo riendo en silencio, a veces Derek solía ser de todo menos maduro, se acercó un poco hasta rozar los labios de su esposo y le dio un pico para terminar aquella pequeña discusión que no iban a tener. Todavía tenía mucho sueño y quería volver a dormirse un rato más.

El par cerro los ojos y se dejó llevar de nueva cuenta al mundo de los sueños. Lo último que sintió el castaño fue que alguien le besaba la nariz y soplaba en su cara suavemente, antes de caer inconsciente en el mundo de los sueños

Stiles se despertó sintiendo un ligero olor a comida, mientras más agudizaba los sentidos, era más fuerte el olor que lo envolvía, sus tripas comenzaron a sonar, rodó aun con los ojos cerrados, sintió un pequeño bulto aun lado, abrió entonces despertó del todo, viendo una mata de pelos rizados y rubios entre las sabanas y muy sujeto a su cintura.

Sonrió ampliamente, se rasco la cabeza y bostezo un poco antes de estirarse un poco y no perturbar el sueño del menor con sus movimientos, para levantarse de la cama e ir directo al baño, su vejiga estaba a punto de explotar.

Se miró en el espejo después de hacer sus necesidades físicas, se miró detenidamente, un rostro descansado, como hace mucho no lo había visto, despeinado y con una sonrisa boba, que no se podía quitar de los labios. Suspiro y pensó en su vida ahora, casado con el hombre que lo amaba, con quien se sentía en verdad pleno y con un niño, que merecía ser querido y adorado.

Salio del baño descubriendo que el menor se encontraba sentado y despierto en la cama, se miraba muy tierno, con aquella finta, en pijamas, con sus rizos alborotados y aquella mirada modorra. El joven se acercó lentamente a la cama.

\- ¿Cómo amaneciste campeón? – el niño se tallo los ojos, haciendo un ruido de gusto. – has dormido demasiado, anda debemos bajar, porque tu padre, está haciendo el desayuno.

\- ¡Súper! Espero me haya hecho las tortitas con chocolate doble que tanto me gusta. – Stiles sonrió tomando en brazos al niño, para su edad pesaba muy poco.

Bajaron las escaleras, platicando de como Isaac la había pasado en su casa familiar, en la mansión Stilinski. El niño estaba emocionado contando como la había pasado cada día, junto a su hermano menor, Andre pensó, que cuando se fueran a vivir a la casa donde todo empezó, algunas cosas se extrañarían.

Entrando a la cocina, vio a Derek de lleno calentando y moviendo cosas en la estufa, se miraba muy chistoso, portaba un delantal para no mancharse la camiseta blanca del pijama que llevaba puesta. Se miraba muy guapo con esa barba de muchos días. Le daba ese toque que disparaba las hormonas del castaño. El barbado volteo sonriendo al par antes de seguir con lo suyo.

Dejo al menor sentado en una de las sillas, dándole un pequeño vaso de leche y le acaricio sus rizos antes de ir junto a su marido. Lo abrazo por la espalda sintiendo su olor y degustándose de ello cuanto quiso. Derek rió al sentir las manos de su esposo en su abdomen acariciando sobre la piel desnuda, el castaño se había dado paso de cualquier forma a su contacto y le hacía algunas cosquillas con sus dedos.

-has amanecido algo mimoso hoy. Escuchar esa voz ronca era como la medicina que Stiles buscaba a diario. – ya casi esta esto ¿Me ayudas haciendo la mesa cariño??

-Claro, pero antes dame un beso de buenos días, vale. – el hombre rió quitándose las manos de Stiles del estómago y rondando sobre sí mismo, antes de besar los dedos del chico y adueñarse de su boca en un corto pero apasionado beso.

-Buenos Días mi amor. – el menor de los dos sonrió con las mejillas sonrojadas, nunca tendría suficiente de aquel hombre. – ahora Isaac y tu deben poner la mesa.

El chico asintió separándose renuentemente del otro y yendo a la alacena sacando todo lo necesario, el ambiente y la dinámica era de los más natural. El infante, estaba feliz de ayudar a su segundo padre, tarareaba una que otra canción, rompiendo el silencio del comedor.

El mayor apareció con varios platos grandes, dejando todo en el centro, dejando que el comedor se llenara de aquel olor a comida y haciendo que Isaac se sobara el estómago haciendo reír a la pareja.

-Debemos dar gracias antes de comer. – reprendió Derek a su hijo, ya que estaba por tomar bocado de la tortita llena de chocolate que el castaño le había servido. - No seas impaciente Isaac.

El niño asintió sintiéndose algo feo en el pecho, suspiro quedito y volteo para con Stiles. Ganándose una sonrisa y un guiño de ojo por parte del otro, el infante tomo la mano de ambos y cerró los ojos lanzando una plegaria por aquello que estaba en la mesa.

Después de eso Isaac olvido aquel sentimiento de tristeza, ya que el Drew le había empezado a platicar cosas que habían hecho su padre y el estando lejos. Ambos debieron prometer al menor, que en la primera oportunidad lo llevarían, para que conociera. Lo demás siguió como perlas, los tres desayunaron compartiendo todo, al final Derek estaba riendo, al ver como su hijo tenía toda manchada la boca y su esposo, trataba de quitarle todo el dulce, queriendo atrapar al escurridizo niño, por la toda la casa.

Todos los días de Stiles había ido a mejor, con cada minuto que pasaba, desde que Derek y Isaac habían llegado a su vida y la habían restaurado desde raíz. Derek con cada detalle que le daba, hacía que cada instante fuera como la seda y con Isaac no era nada diferente, era el broche de oro.

...

El orfanato se encontraba tranquilo, Stiles iba a y venia vigilando a los niños, que no les pasara nada malo. Algunos estaban en clases, por lo que se podía respirar un poco más de tranquilidad sin tanto jaleo. Isaac había decidió acompañarlo y se la pasaba pegado a él, a donde fuera. Derek tenía que hacer algunas cosas del bar y él no había tenido ningún problema en hacerse cargo del niño.

-Entonces ¿Tu les consigues papas a los niños que viven aquí? – el castaño asintió, viendo algunos papeles en su escritorio.

-Así es, es mi trabajo, aparte los cuidamos y van a la escuela. Por eso ahorita está solo, ya que la mayoría está en clases extras. - el niño asintió conforme la respuesta del mayor.

\- ¿Y porque yo no voy a clases extras? – Stiles sonrió firmando algunos papeles, la curiosidad de su hijo era infinita e inagotable. – Yo también puedo ir.

-Bueno, es un poco diferente campeón, pero podemos ver si en el pueblo, podemos conseguir algo que te guste. – el infante asintió pensando en algo. – no te mortifiques ahora, ya después nos preocuparemos por eso, ahorita a escuela, terminando, nos mudaremos.

-Adivinen quien llego ¡Así es el buen Jackson llego al rescate! – el mayor de los dos hermanos, rodó los ojos. – deja de hacer eso y abraza tu hermano menor, que el día que regresaron todos tórtolos, apenas y me diste atención.

-Deja de ser dramático, estaba muy cansado. - Jackson movió las cejas en un gesto que daba a entender eso, que no debía decirse, en frente de un niño. – Es normal hacer eso, en una luna de miel.

\- ¿Hacer qué? – los hermanos Stilinski se miraron dudosos de que contestar, todo era culpa de Jackson y sus insinuaciones indecorosas, en momentos menos oportunos.

-Nada, cosas de adultos Isaac. Cuando crezcas sabrás a que nos referimos. - Stiles negó con la cabeza, tapando los oídos del ruloso. – Pero, en fin, mi madre me ha mandado para decirte que hoy hay cena familiar y no pueden fallar.

-Suena perfecto, hay algo que debemos decirles a todos, pero no te diré nada hasta la noche. – Jackson cruzo los brazos poniendo cara de perro apaleado. – Te conozco bien, a veces eres muy boca floja y les cuentas las cosas a mi madre antes de tiempo, no cabe duda eres el adoptado.

-Oye yo tengo el lunar en el brazo que mi mama tiene en su pierna. – El mayor asintió riendo por el comentario, era ilógico e infantil. – Aparte me quiere más a mí que a ti.

-Trata de creértelo tú, porque la familia entera no lo hace. – el menor de los dos le saco la lengua haciendo reír tanto al niño como a Stiles. – En vez de estar pelando conmigo por cosas obvias, deberías ayudarme con Isaac, doy una última vuelta y nos vamos.

Stiles salio de su oficina, dejando al niño en compañía de su hermano. Paso por cada uno de los pasillos, viendo que todo estuviera bajo control. Pronto extrañaría aquello, era una de las cosas que más echaría en falta. Todavía podría manejar a la distancia su trabajo, pero no estando ahí. Miro un ultima vez aquel cunero donde estaban los recién nacidos que llegaban.

Se quedó mirando por la gran ventana que daba a cada uno de los bebes, admirando a cada uno, mientras la nana encargada paseaba sobre ellos, viendo que todo fuera bien. El castaño sonrío, viendo a cada bebe, no pudo evitar que de sus ojos saliera una lagrima traicionera.

Siguió caminando lentamente, saco su teléfono del bolsillo del pantalón y marco un teléfono mientras seguía su camino, poniéndose el móvil en el oído. Espero pacientemente mientras sonaba el timbrado de llamada en espera.

-Hola cariño, espérame un poco. – el chico asintió, mientras escuchaba que su marido al otro lado de la linea hablaba con alguien. – Dime Stiles ¿Pasa algo?

-No nada malo, solo te aviso, que estaremos en casa de mi madre, nos invita a cenar. – el hombre hizo un sonido afirmativo, esperando a que su chico hablara. – Podemos aprovechar para darles la noticia, ya sabes, que nos mudaremos.

-Sera todo como tú digas, pero ¿Estás seguro? – el chico sonrío, estaba muy seguro de aquello, quería empezar una nueva vida, de la mano de lo que quería. - ¿Todavía sigues ahí?

-Sí, simplemente estaba mirando algo, me distraje, ha sido un día algo pesado, afortunadamente mi hermano vino y esta con Isaac. – Dijo el joven, para no sentirse mal, al sentir un sabor de boca de soledad, al vivir sus ultimo momentos en el orfanato. – Estoy más que seguro, es lo que quiero.

-Bien, entonces nos vemos más tarde, con mi suegra. – el chico volteo hacia su oficina, donde el par estaba dentro que había dejado hace un rato, se encontraba enfrascado en una plática muy interesante. No me gusta hacer esto, por mí me quedaría todo el día hablando contigo, pero debo colgar, tengo algunas cosas que hacer, pero sabes que te amo.

-Yo también te amo Derek. – se cortó la llamada, Stiles guardo el teléfono y se dirigió a su oficina con una sonrisa boba en la cara. - ¿listos para irnos? Debemos irnos a comprar el pastel que tanto le gusta a mi madre, para comer de postre.

Ambos chicos, hermano e hijo, asintieron como cachorritos entrenados, a pesar de que Jackson ya tuviera sus años, el mayor lo seguía viendo como si fuera todavía el niño de cinco años que se iba a su cuarto a dormir, porque había tenido un mal sueño.

Recordaba cuando su papa los descubría en la mañana, con Jackson bien sujeto a su pijama y tenía que despertarlos, pero al final hacían que su padre entrara a la pequeña cama de Stiles, para ver un poco de sus caricaturas en la televisión. Eran tiempos que nunca volverían a pasar, pero que cada que los recordaba, se encargaba de no perderse de ningún detalle.

-Debemos apurarnos antes de que se haga más tarde y nos toque más tráfico del que ya hay. – los tres salieran, en cuanto el castaño recogió sus cosas y fueron directo al lugar donde podrían encontrar el postre que le gustaba a la matriarca de la familia Stilinki.

...

Todos estaban en la mansión Stilinski, casi toda la familia, en realidad solo la familia del fallecido patriarca y el abuelo, sobra decir que se encontraban Derek y su hijo. Jackson jugaba con el menor de todos, un juego de mesa, en lo que preparaban la mesa para ir todos a cenar. Stiles estaba algo nervioso, sus manos sudaban y el las tallaba, siendo tranquilizado, por el hombre a su lado.

-Tranquilo, todo estará bien, tu madre lo entenderá. – Stiles miro a su esposo y respiro hondo para calmarse y asentir lentamente, entrelazando los dedos de su mano con los de Derek. – Anda todo ira bien, estoy seguro que mi suegra entenderá y será feliz de visitarnos.

El castaño sonrío sabiendo que el barbado que tenía como compañero de vida, tenía razón, estaba seguro, que tendría que apartar una habitación para su madre en la casa que compartiría con Derek y Isaac. Tan seguro estaba, que eso lo hizo sentir mejor de lo que ya estaba antes, sus nervios habían bajado al mínimo, ahora nada podría parar de dar su anuncio a su familia.

Todos los presentes en la mansión tomaron rumbo al comedor, en cuanto una de las sirvientas les aviso que todo estaba listo. Todos se sentaron, Stiles no permitiría que Derek se sentara en otra parte, que no fuera a su lado junto a él.

-Me alegro de tenerlos a todos juntos aquí en mi casa, sobre todo con dos nuevos integrantes más en la familia. – Derek asintió, Stiles acaricio con su dedo la mano de su esposo. - Es un placer que formen parte de nosotros, es hora de cenar, esto es por ustedes y mi querido Stiles.

Todos empezaron a comer, antes de hacer una pequeña plegaria, todos mantenían una plática amena, incluso el abuelo Stilinski parecía más relajado que de costumbre.

Después de una ajetreada platica y de un postre digno y del gusto de la madre de la última generación Stilinski, todos se encontraban en la sala descansando, una copa de vino para relajarse un poco más del día y el niño un jugo de manzana servido en una copa.

Stiles y Derek estaban tonteando entre ellos, mientras los demás estaban enfrascados en una conversación de la que le par era ajeno, solo platicaban entre ellos en voz baja.

\- ¿Estás seguro que todavía quieres anunciar esto? Podemos esperar hasta que estés listo. – el eludido negó, estaba muy claro lo que quería.

-No me hagas darle más vuelta esto, si lo sigues haciendo me harás dudar y no es la idea, entre mas retrase esto, más tiempo nuestros planes estarán completos. – el barbado asintió acariciándole la mejilla a su chico.

El castaño se levantó del regazo de su marido y aclaro su garganta, para llamar la atención de los demás, sintió como Derek le tomaba de la espalda baja, dándole su apoyo en silencio. Para Stiles tener el contacto del mayor era un bálsamo para sus nervios, así lo había sido desde el principio en que todo comenzó entre ellos.

-Bueno, no era la intención hacerlo hora, pero las cosas se acomodaron y creo que va siendo tiempo de hacerlo y hacerlos participe esto. – miro a todos, cada uno, a su familia, los extrañaría como no tenía una idea, pero era un paso necesario en su vida.

-Como sabrán, Stiles y yo comenzamos esta aventura juntos, no comenzamos de la mejor forma por las circunstancias. – todos asintieron de acuerdo a lo dicho con Derek, el castaño solo lo miraba. – Hemos estado hablando sobre muchas cosas y hay algo importante que debemos decirles.

-Amo estar aquí, es toda mi vida hasta ahora, bueno de hecho hasta que ocurrió lo de mi accidente y que conocí a Derek y a Isaac. – el castaño suspiro antes de dejarlo todo a bocajarro. – ahora que nos hemos casado, he pensado, que sería bueno iniciar nuestra donde todo empezó, ya arreglé todo para irnos en cuanto Isaac salga de la escuela.

Todos guardaron silencio, asimilando la noticia, Stiles se le quedo mirando a su madre, quien era de quien más le interesaba su opinión al respecto. La miraba pensar, casi podría asegurar que escuchaba los engranajes sonar dentro de su cabeza. Entonces la mujer volteo y lo miro directo, con los ojos decía todo.

-Bueno que puedo decir hijo, es la ley de la vida, yo sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que lo dijeran. – la señora se paró y se dirigió directo a su hijo mayor, el tiempo pasaba demasiado rápido y ahora lo mira volar del nido. – me costara aceptarlo de momento, pero estoy feliz por ello.

Stiles se permitió abrazar a su madre y llorar como si fuera un niño, recordó todas las noches que lloro en los brazos de su madre, al no tener a su padre con ellos. Justo ahora era cuando sentía mucho la ausencia de la persona que le había dado la vida junto a la mujer que le reconfortaba, quería que fuera aquel hombre que velaba sus sueños, después de llegar al trabajo. También quería que el fuera parte de su felicidad actual. Pero ya no estaba con ellos, solo espiritualmente.

...

Las maletas ya las tenían listas arriba de la camioneta del mayor, todo estaba listo. Solo faltaba la peor parte, la que odiaba el castaño, las despedidas. Preferiría irse así sin más, pero era necesario, para no dejar a nadie sentido en su familia.

Derek paso un brazo por sus hombros y caminaron hacia donde su familia se encontraba ahí, esperándolos expectantes de que cambiaran de opinión, tomo de la mano a Isaac, en toda la extensión del hecho, eran una familia ahora.

-Prometan que nos visitaran pronto y que nos llamaran seguido. – Jackson a pesar de su finta de rebelde, era un cachorrito sentimental. – Te voy a extrañar campeón.

Issac choco la mano con el hermano menor de Stiles, para abrazarlo y tirar de él haciendo círculos sobre sí mismo, haciendo reír al menor, para después abrazar a su cuñado y por ultimo a su hermano de sangre, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Así uno a uno de la familia se fueron despidiendo de los Hale-Stilinski, quienes se iban a vivir una etapa nueva en sus vidas. Stiles abrazaba a todos y se dejaba mimar por algunas, sacando alguna que otra lagrima en el intento de parecer fuertes. Todo iba bien, hasta que se topó de frente con su madre, la mujer se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente.

-No te preocupes por mí, todavía tengo a Jackson cuidándome las espaldas – el castaño rió mirando a su hermano quien jugaba con Isaac. – Es un poco testarudo, pero se preocupa por mí. En cuanto a ti, me siento dichosa de tener un hijo tan dedicado, ahora empieza algo nuevo para ti para ustedes.

La señora tomo la mano de Derek llamando su atención en el momento y dándole también un beso en la frente, como si fuera un hijo más, porque así lo era.

-Gracias a usted por confiarme por confiarme lo más valioso que tiene, a su hijo, prometo hacerlo feliz cada día de mi vida y después de ella. – la mujer asintió segura de lo dicho por su yerno.

-Pero no se librarán tan fácil de mí, muy pronto iré a visitarlos, espero tener un cuarto libre para mí, porque pienso quedarme una temporada muy larga. – Stiles rió sintiéndose más liviano.

-Puede quedarse con nosotros el tiempo que quiera, incluso vivir con nosotros si así lo desea. – dijo Derek abrazando a la mujer y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Por el momento ustedes sean felices y disfruten de sus primeros momentos como toda una familia recién formada. – La pareja asintió, se miraron a los ojos y se dieron un corto beso. – Ya es hora de irse, no queremos que lleguen tarde, deben tomar la luz del día.

Ambos asintieron estando de acuerdo, no querían tener algún problema, aunque Stiles sabía que con Dean de piloto, todo iría bien, si ningún problema, tenía toda su confianza en él. Ya le había entregado su vida al barbado y no le había hecho daño alguno.

Subieron a la camioneta, asegurándose de que llevaban todo en orden, Derek y Stiles se miraron a los ojos antes de mirar a la carretera y que el mayor encendiera el coche y todo se sintiera mas real de que ya lo era.

\- ¿Están listo para ser una familia? – dijo el barbado, tanto el castaño como Isaac asintieron con la cabeza. – la familia Hale-Stilinski contra el mundo.

Entonces tomaron camino hacia la carretera, Stiles miro por el espejo retrovisor, como su familia se iba perdiendo, mientras ellos se iban alejando más. Mira hacia su mano enlazada con la de aquel hombre que había llegado para romper todo lo que pensó que tendría. Sonrió como nunca lo había hecho, había tenido que tocar fondo de cierta forma para que su vida cambiara y las cosas se reacomodara, para mejor. Stiles lo agradecía, claro que lo hacía, había ganado mucho con ello.


	13. CHAPTER THIRTEEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otro capitulo, porque son bien lindos todos.   
> Chcios, espero disfruten este cap como yo lo hice.   
> A leer se ha dicho

Tiempo después.

La vida en el campo era tan pacífica y relajante, que no sentía para nada la necesidad de regresar a la ciudad. Donde todo era una rutina y donde no se podía disfrutar de un atardecer con tanta tranquilidad y terminar el día con broche de oro, con una noche llena de estrellas. Todo en compañía de sus dos caballeros.

Caminar por el pasto, respirando el aire puro, acompañar a Derek en ciertas ocasiones en que se enfadaba estando en casa. Ir al pueblo y saludar a todos, platicar y disfrutar de una buena taza de café casero, mientras las horas pasaban.

Esperar a que llegara Isaac de la escuela y comer con el mientras el menor le contaba cómo había estado su día entre libros y cuadernos. El tiempo se le había ido como agua, ya dos años desde que se habían mudado y Stiles nunca se podría arrepentir de dejar todo atrás.

-Gracias por acompañarme, es un poco difícil estas cosas, a la mujer de Boyd le ha hecho bien verte y platicar con ella. – el castaño asintió abriendo la puerta de la camioneta, para salir, no sin antes tomar a su marido de las mejillas y darle un pico en los labios.

-No me lo agradezcas amor, sabes que me gusta ayudar a las personas en sus momentos difíciles. – el chico bajo del carro, acomodándose el cabello.

-Nos vemos más tarde cariño, tengo algunas cosas que hacer de trabajo y regreso, Jordan ira por Isaac a la escuela y lo traerá a casa. – Stiles asintió, viendo como la camioneta se alejaba y dejaba un camino de humo.

Pobre Boyd, su mujer había tenido un embarazo complicado, cuatro meses después de muchos cuidados, el pequeño que crecía en su vientre se había malogrado. Derek con el corazón en la mano y los sentimientos a flor de piel al final le había contado la situación de su compañero de trabajo. El castaño decidió en ese momento que tenía que visitar a la pobre Ericka.

Pasaron muchas horas en las que Ericka y el platicaron, la mujer había llorado en sus brazos, por la pérdida de aquel niño. Stiles la reconforto y la acompaño diciéndole muchas cosas, tenía que ser fuerte por sus demás hijos y por Boyd. Cuando Derek paso por el, la señora ya estaba más tranquila.

Stile se dirigió a su casa, para limpiar un poco antes de que su hijo llegara, de un tiempo a la fecha, su hijo dejaba la sala llena de hojas y lápices y alguno que otro juguete. Daba gracias al cielo, que no fuera de esos niños que quisieran videojuegos y cosas modernas.

Sus estudios en psicología, le ayudaban de cierta forma a sobrellevar ese tipo de cosas con el menor y en caso como el de Boyd y Ericka, con la pérdida de su bebe no nato. Derek lo sabía muy bien y cada oportunidad que tenia de que su chico adorado saliera al rescate, el mismo barbado le decía las cosas en la privacidad de su habitación antes de irse a dormir y desearse buenas noches.

...

Justo ahora se encontraba en la cocina mientras cuidaba que su hijo, porque si, Isaac lo consideraba su padre, el sentimiento era reciproco. Derek estaba a punto de llegar, después de un dia lleno de trabajo, con ganas de un buen plato de comida y la compañía de su familia. El barbado siempre llegaba y buscaba a su esposo para abrazarlo y oler su aroma, para asegurarse de que todo fuera real, que nada de lo que pasaba, era un sueño.

El castaño había apagado la estufa, cuando escucho el sonido de la puerta principal siendo abierta. Su marido ya estaba en casa, podía escuchar las fuertes pisadas aproximándose a la cocina. Stiles se quitó el mandil, dejándolo colgado en el perchero que tenía y se arregló el cabello para verse presentable, sonaba tonto hacerlo, pero era algo que no podía evitar.

Vio al hombre entrar con una cara de cansancio quitándose la sudadera y el cinturón de trabajo dejándolo sobre la barra. - ¿Cómo está mi hermosa familia?

-Estábamos esperándote, ya empezaba a preocuparme, ya es tarde. – el barbado asintió tomando camino hacia su amado chico, extendiendo sus brazos para tomar su cintura.

Respiro en el cuello del joven, haciendo que se le erizara la piel. – lose, lo siento por eso, sabes que odio llegar tarde, pero tenía unas cosas que hacer, antes de venir, aparte lo vale. - Stiles acaricio los anchos brazos de su marido y se apartó, para tomar tres platos y empezar a servir la comida.

-Sabes que no tienes por qué disculparte, simplemente me preocupo, es normal. – El barbado tomo dos platos más y los puso sobre la barra. – es una sorpresa, deberías ir a la sala. – el castaño volteo a ver a su esposo, recibiendo un guiño por parte Derek.

Dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se limpió las manos con un paño que tenía, antes de salir de la cocina y caminar por el pasillo para ir a la sala, iba tan distraído pensando en que mañana tendría que ir al pueblo a comprar la despensa, que no se esperó lo que vería. Estaba en shock, su marido era el mejor, ahora entendía porque tanto secretismo del barbado.

\- ¡Mama! ¡Jackson! – abrazo a ambos fuertemente, empapándose de sus esencias, hablaban diario, pero tenerlos en su casa, después de mucho de no verlos, era lo mejor. Ignoro aquellas lagrimas que salieron sin avisar, él podía darse ese lujo.

\- Afloja un poco el agarre, nos dejas sin aire hermanito. – maldito Jackson y su manera de romper los momentos. – Sabia que nos extrañabas, pero no nos mates en el intento.

-Eres un idiota adoptado. – el menor de los hermanos, rodó los ojos y le saco la lengua al mayor, haciendo reír a su madre. – acabas de echar a perder este reencuentro.

-Ya si lose, pero también me estaba volviendo morado por la falta de aire, haz agarrado fuerza. – Jackson se quitó la chamarra, la casa por dentro estaba caliente. Eran épocas de invierno y el aire podía calar en los huesos.

-Hijo, te vez muy bien, mira que venirte para este lugar, te ha sentado muy bien. – ya señora acaricio la mejilla de su hijo mayor, se escucharon unos pasos dirigiéndose hacia ellos, viendo como el niño de rizos se aferraba a los brazos de Jackson, solo verlo. - Mira cuanto haz crecido niño, te vez más alto que hace dos años.

El niño asintió sonrojado, dándole un beso en la mejilla a la mujer. – Tú te vez muy guapa abuela. – la mujer sonrió quitándole al menor de los brazos de su hijo menor. – eres tan calientita.

-Y tú eres todo un caballero Isaac, eres mi nieto preferido – el ruloso rió dejándose hacer ante las cosquillas que le hacía señora.

-Te dije que valdría la pena haberme tardado. – Derek abrazo por la espalda al castaño, el menor se pegó lo más que pudo a su esposo. – mi suegra me llamo hace días, diciendo que tenía ganas de visitarnos y yo le dije que estaba perfecto, que vendría bien tener visitas que te hicieran feliz.

-Por eso es que estabas tan callado, cuando hablábamos y parecías ido. – el mayor asintió aceptando la culpabilidad. – pensé que algo malo estaba pasando.

-Nada de eso, te lo hubiera dicho de ser algo así, pero Jackson me dijo que quería que fuera sorpresa y bueno, tuve que contenerme de no soltar la lengua. – Stiles rió, tomando la cara de su marido dándole un pico en los labios.

-Eres lo máximo Derek, te amo demasiado. – el barbado apretó más el cuerpo de su chico sobre el de él. – Pero creo que exageraste un poco con esos silencios, empezaba a asustarme, en serio.

-Disculpen que interrumpamos su momento cursi – Stiles rodo los ojos, antes de voltear a mirar a su hermano pequeño. – Lo siento Stiles, en verdad lo hago, pero necesitamos instalarnos y saber dónde nos quedaremos.

Derek se adelantó tomando las maletas de su suegra, guiñándole un ojo a su esposo, antes de subir las escaleras, para decirles las habitaciones que ocuparían. Stiles se dirigió de nueva cuenta a la cocina para terminar de servir, y hacer otra cosa, después de mucho tiempo serían más de tres personas en cenando y durmiendo en su casa.

...

La luna estaba en la alto, Stiles miraba como la noche estaba llena de estrellas, era su parte favorita del día, sentarse en las escaleras que daban a la entrada de su casa y respirar el aire de la noche mientras cerraba los ojos y se dejaba ir, entre los brazos de su amado, sentir como Derek le acariciaba la espalda meciéndolo entre su pecho, hasta que ambos se sentían lo suficiente cansados para ir a la cama. Y dormir juntos sin despegarse, hasta el amanecer.

Ahora era un poco diferente, ya que el castaño, estaba abrazado a su madre, mientras ella le contaba, todo lo que pasaba en su familia., le acariciaba el cabello con delicadeza, como en los viejos tiempos cuando era un niño.

Su hermano estaba con Isaac poniéndose al corriente, con algunas cosas que tenían que ver con videojuegos, ya después hablaría con Jackson, ya que no le gustaba mucho, el hecho de que su hijo perdiera su infancia, frente a una pantalla.

-Tu abuelo también tenía muchas ganas de venir, pero tenía muchas cosas que sacar en la empresa, ya sabes, es adicto al trabajo y no admite fallas. – Siempre había sido así.

-Algún día terminara enfermando de algo, si no le baja un poco a su estrés. – la mujer asintió, entendiendo, ya que ella muchas veces le había insistido a su suegro, encontrándose con una respuesta negativa. – me es imposible no preocuparme por él.

-Él es feliz teniéndote, en las fiestas de navidad, con eso él se tranquiliza, verte y mirar que eres feliz. – el chico sonrió y se mordió el labio. – fue al que más le costó asimilar tu ausencia, pero sabe que Derek te trata bien y es un buen hombre, con eso es suficiente para estar tranquilo, aparte Jackson parece sentar cabeza con Lydia.

-Me da gusto por él, no puedo opinar sobre su vida, pero después de ser un rebelde sin causa, después de los de mi padre. - todavía recuerda los dolores que Jackson causaba cuando era un adolescente y por cualquier cosa se iba de casa y llegaba hasta altas horas de la noche.

-Es una época pasada, que ya quedo en el pasado. Tu hermano ha cambiado mucho y que conociera esa linda chica, ha ido mejor para Jackson. – el castaño se aferró a las manos de su madre, era reconfortante tenerla ahí, cerca de él.

-Aquí las cosas son muy tranquilas, en el pueblo todos son muy cálidos, te encantara, mañana iré por la despensa y sería feliz de que me acompañaras. – la mujer asintió acariciando la frente de su hijo, Stiles recordó entonces a alguien, de quien había perdido la pista, desde que había descubierto aquel engaño, y sintió curiosidad. - ¿Has sabido algo de Theo?

-Bueno solo supe que tu prima estuvo detrás de el por un buen tiempo, pero no funciono. Los celos fueron algo que no pudo soportar Theo y al final, sucedió lo mismo que ya sabes. – la historia se volvió a repetir y Theo había buscado un par de piernas más donde refugiarse.

-No puedo juzgarlo, yo hace mucho lo perdone, si no hubiera sido por que descubrí que me había sido infiel, no estaría aquí. - muy en el fondo le agradecía que aquello le hubiera abierto los ojos y abriera sus horizontes, descubriendo a Derek y prendándose de él. – Ahora eso, es algo que marco mi vida y me trajo muchas cosas buenas, no me puedo quejar de nada.

Ambos sonrieron, hablar sobre ese tipo de cosas, al final ayudaba a sanar un poco más el corazón de Stiles. Saber que todo estaba en orden y que a pesar de que las cosas tuvieran consecuencias, de todo siempre salía algo bueno.

...

El mercado al aire libre, era un lugar donde todos se cocinan y no te podías aburrir, menos cuando alguien nuevo llegaba al pueblo y acompañado del esposo de Derek, uno de los hombres con mayor reputación y muy queridos por todos, eso incluyendo a su familia.

Stiles traía varias bolsas en sus manos siendo ayudado por su hermano, mientras pasaba por cada puesto y tomaba algo que faltara en su casa. Todos los saludaban y algunos platicaban con el algún chisme del pueblo.

-Aquí tiene joven, ¿Alguna cosa más que necesite? - el aludido negó tomando la bolsa. – hace mucho que no lo veo en compañía de su esposo y de Stiles.

-Ya sabes una está trabajando, por más que le pido que se tome un descanso no me hace caso. Y el niño está en la escuela. – la señora que atendía el pequeño puesto asintió sonriendo. – no debe tardar en salir, ya pronto debo ir por él.

-Debo ir al carro hijo, empiezo a sentirme un poco cansada de los pies. – Stiles asintió dándole las llaves de su camioneta a Jackson.

-Prometo no tardarme, solo me faltan algunas cosas y los alcanzo, para ir por Isaac a la escuela. – Su hermano y madre tomaron las bolsas que traía el castaño y se alejaron. Stiles volteo hacia la señora para darle el dinero. – llegaron ayer por la noche de sorpresa.

-Pues debo decir que su familia es muy guapa. – el aludido, no pudo soltar una risa, aún estaba un poco sacado de onda con la llegada de sus familiares. – debe creer que están aquí, disfrútelos y quiéralos muchos, mientras estén aquí, con usted cerca.

-Claro que lo hago, hasta el último segundo que estén aquí, aparte los veré hasta en navidad, así que debo consentirlos, para que regresen en menos tiempo. – la señora rió entendiendo el truco, por eso el chico se había esmerado tanto en comprar todo lo adecuado, hoy se encargaría de celebrar con su pequeña familia, con lo que hacía mucho últimamente, con su comida.

Después de hacer unas pequeñas paradas, en otros puestos Stiles dio por terminada sus compras. Ahora iba en camino a la escuela para recoger a Isaac, e ir a casa, para preparar todo y tenerlo listo para cuando Derek llegara, después de trabajar.

...

La tina estaba deliciosa, el agua estaba en su punto y la espuma era la adecuada, Stiles descansaba después de una tarde agitada, al final su madre le había ayudado en la cocina. Pero Isaac había batallado un poco con su tarea, entre él y Jackson le habían ayudado a que no tuviera ningún problema y entendiera el tema, del que tenía muchas dudas.

El castaño se hundió un poco más en el agua, sintiendo los olores que desprendían las sales que le había echado en la tina. La puerta principal se abrió, su marido ya estaba en casa, su cuerpo se relajó aún más y decidió que lo esperaría donde estaba, su hermano o su madre le dirían donde se encontraba y el barbado iría a su encuentro.

En menos de cinco minutos escucho como alguien abría la puerta del baño principal. Stiles abrió los ojos viendo a su esposo con una muda de ropa y una toalla en las manos, dejándolas junto a las suyas, empezando a desnudarse, para entra con él.

-De haber sabido que estabas así, hubiera llegado antes de lo previsto. – el castaño rió moviéndose, para hacer espacio y Derek entrara a la tina.

-Deja de ser impaciente, aparte ya estás aquí, ahora abrázame un poco y tállame la espalda por favor – el hombre gusto rodeo con sus anchos hombros en cuerpo de su chico y le dio un beso en los labios quedándose sin aire ambos y juntar sus narices en un beso de koala.

Justo ahora te tomaría con muchas ganas, pero tu familia me detiene un poco. – el menor de ellos dos se mordió el labio sintiendo el deseo nacer en él, pero el barbado al final tenía razón, debían aguantar un poco, a que todo durmieran y ellos estuvieran en la privacidad de su habitación.

Los cinco compartieron mesa ese día, Derek miro la mesa y se dio cuenta, de muchas cosas. Su vida había cambiado completamente Hace unos cuatro años nunca se hubiera imaginado, haberse mudado a un lugar tranquilo, con un buen hombre y un hijo. Su futuro no eres ese, era uno completamente distinto, uno donde su felicidad seria a medias.

Theo había sido un parte aguas en su vida, le agradecía por haberle sido infiel, sonaba raro, pero de no haber sido por ese pequeño desliz, las cosas hubieran seguido su rumbo y el viviría en un mundo, donde las apariencias serian todo, algo que él no buscaba.

Con el pasar de los años había perdido el rumbo de lo que en realidad y verdaderamente estaba buscando. Una persona con la que pudiera compartir todo, donde la confianza fuera el pilar principal de todo. Toma la mano de Derek sintiendo aquella electricidad que nunca se iba a pesar del paso del tiempo, seguía intacto aquel sentimiento.

...

Ambos suspiraron, rendidos y agotados, sudorosos y desnudos. Los amantes con una sonrisa boba en el rostro, el mayor seguía adorando el cuerpo del castaño dándole besos en el cuello y deleitándose del interior de su piel, se negaba a separar del contacto de su parlanchín y amado esposo. Había una gran diferencia en tener sexo y hacer el amor, y Derek adoraba hacer esto último con su chico.

Era algo que iba más allá del entendimiento, era la dosis perfecta, entre la pasión, el romanticismo y el deseo. Saber lo de su amigo Boyd le había afectado un poco, con eso supo apreciar y darle aún más valor a todo lo que tenía. Sabía que era imposible, pero ese día le habia nacido la necesidad de compartir algo más con Stiles, su preciado tesoro.

-Haz estado increíble mi amor, como siempre, te amo tanto. – Dijo entre suspiros y muchos besos en los labios con el otro. – podría estar así todo el tiempo y no me cansaría.

-Déjame, haces cosquillas con tu vello – el castaño reía por sentir como la barba de su marido le raspaba en el cuello, cuando se acercaba para darle alguno que otro beso y respiraba sobre su piel, tomo el rostro del mayor entre sus manos y lo miro a los ojos. - algo pasa, puedo verlo en tus ojos.

Derek bajo la mirada, sintiéndose un poco apenado. – lo de Boyd me movió algunas cosas e la cabeza, ya sabes es un buen amigo. – Stiles acaricio las mejillas del otro, sabiendo que había algo más en todo ellos. – me hizo pensar en nosotros, ya sabes ¿Quizá tener a otro pequeño corriendo por la casa?

El castaño se mordió el labio, le sorprendía un poco el giro del rumbo de todo, no era imposible, pero el también pensaba mucho en eso. – No es mala idea, pero sabes lo que eso conllevaría, cambiar muchas cosas, debo admitir que a mi también me gustaría mucho, pero nose a lo mejor ambos somos tontos, y no nos hemos sentado a platicar sobre ello.

El barbado rió, antes de darle otro beso al castaño. – Podemos seguir practicando, tal vez salga uno mitad tuyo y mio, sería un bebe hermoso. – el otro negó con la cabeza mientras reía acariciaba el pecho del mayor.

-Creo que con el simple hecho de ver que ambos somos hombres, queda implícito que es imposible eso. – el otro escondió su cara en el cuello del castaño. – pero no sería mala idea seguir practicando, esa idea es genial. – dijo haciéndolos reír a ambos.

Esa noche la luna fue testigo del amor que ambos se profesaban y que pesar de que pasaran horas, días y años, el sentimiento de amor reciproco, seguía que en el primer segundo en que Stiles y Derek se habían encontrado. Con el paso de los años la madre del castaño se había mudado con ellos, para vivir una vida pacífica.

Del sueño que esa noche había salido a la luz, pudieron verlo realizado al año, teniendo a un recién nacido en casa, con un Isaac feliz y emocionado, por tener un hermano con quien compartir sus juguetes y su vida. Desde el primer segundo en que se vieron, aquellas dos almas sabían que sus vidas cambiarían para siempre, para trascender a algo mejor. Una historia de desilusión y amor... Que hasta después de la muerte siguió su curso.

...

\- ¡Isaac ya es hora de comer! Tus hijos están esperándote. – El ruloso se quitó los lentes y cerro la computadora, después de poner punto final a la historia que tanto tiempo le costó escribir, la de sus padres, que ahora se encontraban cuidando de él y su hermano en otro plano espiritual.

-Aguarda un poco mi amor, guardo todo y salgo. – recordar para Isaac era un bálsamo de tranquilidad, la llegada de aquel chico había hecho que su padre recobrara el sentido de la vida, después de la muerte de su madre.

El hombre salio al exterior sintiendo como el aire traía consigo dos esencias que conocía muy bien. Los extrañaba con todo el corazón, pero sabía que ellos estaban velando por el siempre. Una pareja que, hasta la actualidad, seguía causando platicas, donde se hablaban de puras cosas bonitas. El ruloso era afortunado de ser testigo de ese gran amor que ambos se tuvieron.

Estaba seguro que después de haberse ido del mundo terrenal, sus padres, habían seguido amándose hasta la eternidad.

FIN...


	14. CHPTER FOURTEEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hola mis bebesines de luz  
> Este es un especial después de todo la historia, todavía queda otro capitulo especial que no se ha publicado en otras plataformas, pero tratare de publicarlo lo mas pronto posible.   
> Disfrútenlo.

El olor a chocolate caliente en todo el interior del lugar, era exquisito y delicioso. Esas eran sus épocas favoritas del año, donde podía andar por casa con ropa de Derek para aguantar el frió de los días de Diciembre, Stiles disfrutaba cada día que salía a correr sobre el bosque en las mañanas, con su compañero de vida. Ese año era muy diferente a los anteriores, algunas cosas habían cambiado.

Una de ellas es que Derek se la pasaba una mayor parte del tiempo en la cocina junto a su suegra, que se había mudado hace poco con ellos. Mientras el castaño descansaba, mirando la nieve caer por la ventana, dejando un bonito manto blanco en el suelo. En sus brazos mecía un pequeño bulto lleno de mantas, bajo la atenta mirada de Isaac, Esos días eran la locura de principio a fin.

Mas con Sourwolf arruinando el orden que tenía, Isaac adoraba al can, ya que jugaban hasta ambos terminar en cualquier parte de la casa sin energías y acurrucados uno encima del otro. Era como tener a otro niño en la familia, ya que era muy celoso del menor

Meses atrás habían tenido la dicha de recibir a un integrante más en su familia. Derek era de los más emocionados, con todo aquello. Era un día de Septiembre cuando tuvieron en brazos a un pequeño recién nacido entre sus brazos. Stiles había llorado solo de ver ese pequeño ser envuelto entre las mantas para protegerlo del frió.

-Es tan lindo igual que a su padre. - había dicho el barbado mirando a ambos era una escena que él jamás se imaginó ver, beso a su chico mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas de felicidad. – Este pequeño será querido con el mismo amor que le has dado a Isaac, por eso es que me siento tranquilo.

Stiles solo atino a sonreír, no tenía palabras en ese momento para expresar todo lo que sentía al tener a un bebe en brazos, se dejó hacer mientras era abrazado por su esposo y por su hijo mayor. Sus vidas serian otras a partir de ese día, vaya que lo serian.

Tanto Derek como Stiles se turnaban de madrugada cuando Noah despertaba de madrugada exigiendo atención y cariño. Por decisión de ambos, decidieron que dormiría en la misma habitación que ellos, en lo que se acostumbraban y él bebe crecía más. Ninguno de los dos se podía quejar al despertar con sueño y con unas ojeras marcadas, debajo de los ojos.

Ver a su hijo con aquella sonrisa sin dientes al amanecer era la mejor recompensa que ambos tenían. Con eso olvidaban cualquier consecuencia de dormir poco y el día empezaba con la mejor motivación para seguir adelante.

La madre de Stiles había llegado hace meses con la intención de pasar una temporada con ellos, después de dos meses pasados y con él bebe en casa Derek le había propuesto mudarse con ellos de forma definitiva. Al final la mujer sin hacer nada y por cosa de Issac había aceptado la invitación de su yerno. Fueron días de mudanza.

Stiles rodaba los ojos al ver llegar las cajas y cajas con las cosas de su madre, como no queriendo, también venían cosas suyas, de cuando era un niño, para compartir con sus nietos. Su hermano Jackson había llegado de improviso.

\- ¿Te vas a quedar ahí parado? mejor cuéntame a que viniste Jackson, no te creo la historia de que viniste a dejar las cosas de mi madre, sabes bien que los chicos son de confianza. – el castaño mayor cruzo los brazos mientras miraba de reojo a Noah dormido sobre las mantas, desde que su hermano había llegado, lo notaba inquieto. – Sabes que yo no diré nada, en caso de que no quieras que lo diga.

-Lydia y yo estamos embarazados, tiene un mes y medio. – Stiles abrió los ojos por un segundo, antes de ver la expresión de su hermano, era como un animalito inseguro. – No sé cómo lo tome mamá, no sé si quiera, si estoy preparado.

El mayor de ambos hermanos, sonrió comprendiéndolo todo, de cierta forma ese miedo a la paternidad. Se acercó caminando lentamente hasta estar frente a su hermano menor, acariciándole la mejilla y alzando su mirada, topándose con unos ojos angustiados a punto de llorar. Stiles negó mentalmente, antes de tomar las manos de Jackson, el tiempo pasaba rápido, ahora ahí tenía a su compañero de travesuras, diciéndole que tendría un hijo.

-No debes tener miedo, en primera porque haz cuidado bien de Isaac cuando ha estado a tu cargo, cuando Derek y yo nos vamos de viaje. – Ambos rieron antes de que el silencio se adueñara de los dos. – En segunda, porque me tienes a mí para apoyarte, no debería de decirlo, pero hace tiempo mi madre y yo hablamos.

-No entiendo ¿A qué te refieres? – El menor de los dos cruzo los brazos. – no acostumbro a hablar sobre ello con nadie.

-Y eso es lo que te detiene y te hace tener muchas dudas e inseguridades. – su hermano era un terco al momento de expresar lo que quería. – Sé que la decisión al final era tuya, pero a mi mama, le hace mucha esperanza que tuvieras un hijo, algo que hiciera sentar cabeza, entonces también tienes su apoyo.

-Bueno eso suena bien, pero tú sabes que al final no le cae muy bien Lydia. – Stiles asintió dándole la razón a su hermano, eso era cierto, la chica con el tiempo empezaba a ser superficial. - Pero es un bebe que viene en camino y no tiene la culpa de nada.

\- ¿Cuándo piensas decirle a mamá? – el otro encogió los hombros, sin dar una respuesta clara. – Yo solo te digo que las verdades llegan, pero por terceras personas no es agradable.

-Y que lo digas, no quiero saber el dramón que se arma, si mi suegra le dice antes, a veces se le pasa la lengua. – El castaño mayor soltó una carcajada, mientras tomaba una frazada y la doblaba. – Por cierto, se acerca la fiesta navideña de la empresa.

-Ni me lo recuerdes, la verdad es que no tengo muchas ganas de ir, ahora tenemos a Noah y no quiero exponerlo mucho con este clima. – el otro asintió dándole la razón. – Pero como es tradición, al final terminare cediendo, entonces haré que Derek me ayude.

-Eso que ni dudarlo, no me lo imagino entre pañales y biberones, pero siempre hay una primera vez. – Stiles se rió recordando la primera vez que vio a su esposo deprimido por tener que hacerse cargo de su hijo. - ¿De qué te ríes?

\- La primera vez que Derek cambio un pañal, fue épico, al final termino con la camisa llena de popo del bebe y triste por no ser un buen padre. – El castaño mayor miro a los ojos a su hermano. – al final yo tuve que salir al rescate, son cosas por las que pasaras en pocos meses, te prestare los libros que me ayudaron con todo este proceso.

-No me abrumes más de lo que ya estoy Stiles, primero necesito hacerme a la idea, no están fácil como parece. – el joven parecía agobiado con todo ese asunto.

-Nadie dijo que fuera fácil, pero a veces es necesario poner algo de presión, para asimilarlo. – tanto a Derek como a él les había costado dar ese paso de adoptar a un bebe, no era cosa fácil. – ahora ayúdame a Acomodar todo esto, antes de ayudar a nuestra madre con la cena.

El aludido rodó los ojos, tomando las mantas que ya estaban dobladas en una pila, llevándolas al armario, mientras Stiles seguía en lo suyo. Dejo de pensar un poco en lo que lo venía atormentando en esos días, al final le había hecho bien hablar con su hermano, siempre sabia como tranquilizarlo.

Esas navidades sería muy interesantes, Si tenía suerte, saldría ileso de todo el alboroto que crearía en la familia, con respecto al embarazo de la novia de su hermano. Su madre estaría un poco sorprendida, pero al final de cuentas aceptaría la situación, aunque su nuera no le cayera bien, era la madre de su nieto y la querría por traer al mundo a ese bebe.

Stiles a veces tenía la intención de pasar esas temporadas con la familia de Derek, pero era una tontería pensar en ello, ya que al final, amabas familias se juntaban en su casa a pasar las fiestas decembrinas.

...

Stiles podía respirar tranquilamente por un momento en esos días, El barbado, se estaba haciendo cargo de la situación con Noah. Habia despertado algo incómodo y ya con la experiencia tomada en esos meses, Derek sabía exactamente qué era lo que perturbaba a su hijo, un poco de crema para aliviar las rozaduras y un biberón en mano y ya estaba listo.

Ahora el castaño miraba acostado desde la cama, como su marido arrullaba a su bebe, entre sus fuertes brazos, mientras le cantaba una canción de cuna. Ver esa faceta en el hombre, era algo demasiado tentador y muy tierno a la vez.

-Deja de mirarme así, siento tu mirada demasiado intensa sobre nosotros cariño. El castaño sonrió acurrucándose más sobre las cobijas – Este campeón ya se durmió.

-Anda tráelo a la cama, que duerma con nosotros. – El barbado, camino lentamente hasta acomodarse a un lado de él, dándole a su hijo. – Eres tan buen padre, aprendes rápido mi amor, eres todo un experto.

-Tú me has ayudado mucho, No se cómo no he terminado en un ataque de pánico. – el castaño negó con la cabeza. – Es enserio, yo quería esta tanto como tú, pero verlo tan real.

-Yo me sentía igual, pero siempre fui positivo con todo, me moría de miedo de tener a Noah en casa y no saber cómo ser un buen padre, pero juntos hemos aprendido en el paso del tiempo. – Derek miro a su chico, dándole un beso en los labios, un beso lento, de esos que dejaban sin aire. – Yo te tengo a ti y tú me tienes a mí.

-Por eso te amo Stiles, eres mi razón cuando estoy al borde del colapso, me mantienes con los pies sobre la tierra. – Stiles sonrió sintiendo las mejillas calientes.

-Me siento halagado con eso. – el castaño rió nervioso, se supone que ya debería de estar acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas, pero era imposible. – Por cierto, cambiando un poco de tema, el vuelo me llamo para ver si iríamos a la fiesta de navidad de la empresa.

El hombre a un lado de él, asintió. – Podemos ir, de hecho, ya lo tenía contemplado y estaba arreglando todo, para irnos. – Por eso Stiles amaba con todo su ser al barbado. – Sera un poco difícil, pero no le puedes fallar en eso al señor Stilinski.

-Estuvo a punto de decirlo que no iría este año, de hecho, no le di una respuesta clara. – el menor suspiro llamando la atención de sus padres. Entonces siendo así, le daremos la sorpresa al abuelo, Noah.

-Mi querida suegra pondrá el grito en el cielo, pero al final cederá. - Stiles rió por el comentario de su esposo, Tenía mucha razón, pero él se encargaría de tranquilizar a su madre. – Me muero de sueño, este día ha sido la locura, Isaac nos obligó a todos a ayudarle a decorar el árbol y este pequeño, se puso algo exigente

-Anda deja al bebe en la cama y acuesta te bien. – Stiles se resguardo en las mantas, sintiendo el cansancio de pronto muy pesado. – Yo estaré aquí, protegiéndolos a ambos.

-Por cierto, tu madre llamo en la tarde. – El mayor rió sabiendo lo que le diría su chico. – Quiere que la visitemos un día entero, dormir en su casa incluido, quiere que la ayude a preparar algunas cosas que tiene, ya sabes posadas y esas cosas.

-Mañana hablare con ella y nos pondremos de acuerdo ¿vale? – El castaño asintió. – Ahora duerme, el día estuvo muy cansado y mañana tengo varias cosas que hacer.

Derek abrazo a ambos acurrucándose y oliendo el cabello de su chico, era una de las cosas que más le gustaba hacer ante de dormir, sentir la esencia de su adorado esposo, le ayudaba a conciliar el sueño. Les dio un beso a ambos, antes de caer inconsciente al mundo de los sueños, donde todo era posible.

...

Llegar a la mansión en la ciudad, donde había pasado su infancia y tan buenos recuerdos rondaban la cabeza del castaño, cuando tenía mucho de no estar ahí, se sentía un poco extraño. Pero sonrió al ver de nueva cuenta a toda la familia completa, incluso a su prima, hace tiempo que ya la había perdonado, compartían la sangre y no podían estar peleados para toda la vida.

Ir a la ciudad le sentaba bien, respirar ese aire tan característico y ver los grandes edificios entre las calles eran liberador. Era como estar de nueva cuenta en su adolescencia y salía a pasear después de salir de la secundaria o de la preparatoria, le traía buenos recuerdos andar de un lado a otro.

El castaño se dedicó a organizar todo el evento anual, desde casa. Derek le ayudaba todo lo que podía, a veces se ausentaba para ir al bar del que era dueño. Pero siempre lo tenía al lado, cuando más lo necesitaba.

-Stiles es bueno verte de nuevo. El patriarca de la familia salio en tiempo récord, cuando le anunciaron que su nieto había llegado al edificio acompañado, necesitaba conocer al nuevo integrante de la familia. – Necesito ver a ese nene que tienes entre tus brazos.

El castaño descubrió un poco a Noah, para que su abuelo lo conociera, el señor de solo mirar su carita se deshacía en llamar la atención del pequeño bultito, logrando su cometido. El patriarca de los Stilinski, parecía otra persona, incluso Stiles dudo de que le hayan cambiado a su abuelo, era todo voz aguda y arcoíris con su hijo.

-Me vine a dar una vuelta, aprovechando que Derek venia de camino. Isaac decidió irse con él, pero te manda muchos saludos. – El hombre sonrió sin quitarle la mirada al bebe que tenía entre los brazos. – Pero también vine a checar como va todo con la fiesta.

\- ¿Puedo quedarme con Noah un rato? – el castaño suspiro un poco. – Sera poco tiempo el que lo tendrás lejos.

-Preferiría que me acompañaras, el suele tener poca paciencia, cuando nos tiene lejos a Derek o a mí, no quiero que te desesperes. – El hombre asintió conforme. – Aparte necesitas ponerme al corriente de todo, no te va a pasar nada si estas fuera de tu oficina por un rato con nosotros, tienes a muchas personas a tu cargo, confió en Melissa.

-Esa mujer es como mi conciencia, una lástima que sea casada. – El castaño rió por las ocurrencias de su abuelo. – Dime ¿Cómo te ha ido ahora que vives en otro lugar?

-Es increíble, el mejor cambio que he hecho en mi vida, Solo faltas tú de ir a visitarme. – Stiles miro de forma acusadora a su abuelo, mientras se metían dentro del ascensor. – Trabajar mucho te va a afectar, sabes que lo digo porque te quiero.

-Stiles ya hemos hablado muchas veces de esto, es la única forma que tengo de sobrevivir y no volverme loco estando en casa sin hacer nada. – El castaño no iba rebatirle nada en ese momento, pero ya vería la ocasión para hacerle ver que se estaba haciendo daño. – Así mantengo ocupada mi cabeza y el recuerdo de tu abuela, no me afecto mucho.

Así que era eso, Stiles siempre pensó que su abuelo se sobre saturaba de trabajo, por costumbre, pero nunca se imaginó, que el hombre no pudiera superar a la actualidad la muerte de su abuela. Acaricio aquel cabello lleno de nieve blanca, sabiduría pura, por los años que tenía su viejo, como le decía de cariño en la privacidad de su casa.

-Ahorita nos concentraremos en ver lo de los preparativos de la fiesta, pero tú y yo tenemos una plática pendiente. – el hombre asintió con pesar. El ascensor abrió sus puertas dando de lleno con el salón de eventos, donde había mucho movimiento. – Ahora solo olvídate del trabajo y dedícate a cuidar a tu bisnieto, es muy mono y simpático.

-No necesitas decirlo, este caballero se ha robado mi corazón, solo de verlo. – Stiles sonrió viendo tanto a su bebe, como a su abuelo, vería la forma de lograr que se escaparan juntos a su regreso a casa. – Anda yo me hago cargo de este pequeñín, cualquier cosa te aviso.

El castaño entonces se puso en el centro del salón y vio cómo iba todo, entonces se perdió de lo que pasaba, afinando todo, para que quedara perfecto.

...

Stiles tenía tiempo sin ir al lugar donde había trabajado tanto tiempo. Antes había regresado a la ciudad, pero no había tenido oportunidad de visitar de nueva cuenta el orfanatorio donde estaban todos sus niños. Vio el edificio erigirse frente a él, antes de entrar y ver todo igual.

Issac iba con él, llevaban algunas cosas que el menor quería donar a los niños. Su hijo tenía un corazón enorme, Cuando le dijo que esa navidad quería ir al lugar "donde había niños sin papás", para darles sus cosas de cuando era más pequeño. El castaño había abrazado a Isaac por mucho tiempo.

-La encargada de ahora, deberá de estar en la sala común. – Stiles se quitó los guantes y los guardo en la carriola, donde dormitaba Noah. – Deberías decirle a tu padre que te ayude bajando las cosas, mientras yo hablo con Malia.

El menor asintió saliendo al exterior, directo a la camioneta, donde el barbado ya se estaba haciendo cargo de las cosas de su hijo.

Stiles camino por todo el pasillo sufriendo una especie de deja vu, de un montón de recuerdos de los años de antaño. Había dejado a la chica en su lugar, ya que confiaba plenamente en ella. Al parecer su trabajo se estaba haciendo bien, miro a su amiga ataread en la oficina que fue de, el antes de irse a vivir al pueblo.

-Malia querida, es un placer después de no verte hace siglos. – la aludida alzo la cabeza sonriendo al instante, dejando los papeles que tenía entre las manos. – Yo también te extrañe mucho, ven aquí y dame un abrazo, como corresponde hacerlo.

Ambos se abrazaron con ganas, antes de separarse y sentarse, sin quitar las sonrisas de sus rostros. Era bueno volver a ver a viejos amigos y ponerse al día.

-Desde que me dijeron que venias, todos están como locos esperando a que vinieras. – el chico sintió su pecho hincharse. – Todos los niños aquí, te extrañan mucho, han estado haciéndote varios detalles, incluso los que no te conocieron mucho.

-Bueno, sabes que a mí no me gusta mucho eso de que me hagan esos comentarios, no es muy mi estilo, pero me sientan muy bien últimamente. – Ambos rieron, se miraron a los ojos con mucho cariño. – Algún día de estos, tenía que regresar aquí, que mejor que con mi querida familia, le debo mucho a este lugar.

-Tú fuiste quien creo todo esto Stiles, junto con tu abuelo. – el aludido asintió, sintiendo un pinchazo en el pecho al recordar a su abuelo. – Todo lo he tratado de hacer como tú, ahora mírate, vienes como si nada, con un bebe en carriola.

-Te has hecho cargo de todo y creo que hasta mejor que yo. – El castaño volteo hacia el pasillo viendo a padre e hijo caminando con varias bolsas en su dirección, hasta que estuvieron juntos. – Malia te presente a mi familia, él es Derek mi esposo, Noah el pequeño dormilón y Isaac mi hijo, viene a entregar algunas cosas para los chicos aquí.

-Un placer conocerlos en persona a ambos, Stiles me ha contado mucho sobre ustedes por llamadas. – Ambos asintieron todavía con las cosas en las manos. – Los chicos ya están en la sala común, podemos ir de una vez si quieren.

Stiles miro a Isaac asintiendo con emoción, entonces se paró estirándose un poco. Tomo una de las tantas bolsas que llevaba cargando y caminaron junto con Malia liderándolos al encuentro con los chicos. De solo entrar el castaño fue abordado en abrazos por varios niños, hace años que no sentía algo parecido a eso en su vida.

-Perdónenme por no venir antes, yo también los he extrañado a montones. – Stiles se sentía exultante de alegría al sentir como cada una de esas caritas infantiles le regalaban una sonrisa. – Prometo venir más seguido a visitarlos.

Ese para toda la familia Hale-Stilinski había fantástico de principio a fin. Derek se sentía orgulloso de ver esa etapa que desconocía de su hijo, Ver como compartía sus cosas a otros sin recibir más que unas gracias. Eso era lo que causaba la magia de la navidad, según palabras de su adorable esposo castaño.

Stiles cargaba a su hijo mirando todo el alboroto ocasionado, habían llegado más tarde de lo planeado a casa esa noche. Pero nada podía quitarles ese sentimiento lleno de calidez de sus pechos. Isaac estaba creciendo demasiado rápido, pero Derek y Stiles lo estaban haciendo bien, tenían la confianza de que ese chico, seria grande en muchos aspectos.

Como cereza del pastel, Naoh había decidió dejar dormir a sus padres la mayor parte de la noche, solo había despertado a mitad de la noche, para reclamar su espacio en la cama, en medio de Stiles y de Derek. Abrazado y muy cálidos, después Issac también se unió a ellos, haciéndose un campo en la cama y abrazándose al castaño suspirando de alivio al volver a dormir.


End file.
